The Healer
by BabyGirlKss
Summary: Un jutsu experimental manda a Sakura al pasado, donde la kunoichi debe asegurarse que las sucedan exactamente igual.(Al menos los detalles importantes, lo demás si que piensa cambiarlo un poco -bastante-...)Pero un hokage con sonrisa brillante y ojos azules, tiene pensado algo distinto. MinaSaku,Sasusaku mencionado y NaruSaku meramente platónico. Con un pizca de Naruhina y canon.
1. Capitulo 1

**The Healer**

 _Estoy jugando un poco con los tiempos pero casi todo transcurrirá como en el canon, no se preocupen._

…

"Creo que estoy enamorada de él." Y ahí fue cuando la hermosa muchacha de vestido rojo comenzó a carcajearse fuertemente. Ino siempre proclamaba su amor a los siete vientos y le importaba un comino quien la escuchase, pero en especial, le gustaba jactarse de que estaba enamorada frente a su ami-enemiga.

"¿Y me importa?"

"Eres detestable, frentona." Siseo la rubia de ojos azul zafiro, tirándose de sentón al lado de ella en el balcón y pasando sus piernas entre los barrotes oxidados de la pequeña barda que impedía que aventara a su amiga de cabellos rosados a la siguiente vida. "Cada vez se pone más feo, tienes que aprender a decorarlo, ningún chico vendrá a tus pies si ve la horrible ama de casa que eres."

Sakura suspiró, deseando darse un golpe en la pared y perder la consciencia para poder evitar otra conversación vacía llena de muchos comentarios románticos por parte de la Yamanaka. Sinceramente, la idea de ella y Shikamaru no le desagradaba del todo pero de igual manera no la llenaba. Algo en su pecho le decía que Sai tenía mucho que ver en cuanto a su neutralidad en el asunto. Tal vez si Ino tuviese una cita con el dibujante, se sentiría más motivada a animarla en su amor.

"Ino, bonita-" Habló la kunoichi de ojos esmeralda, arrastrándose un poco a la derecha para llegar a estar a menos distancia de la otra ninja.

Ino bufó con desagrado, manoteando los manos cariñosas de su amiga pelirosa en un ademan molesto. "No, yo a ti ya no te hablo más."

Contuvo las inmensas ganas que le dieron de rodar los ojos ante la personalidad dramática de Ino, bufando igual que la rubia para después regresar a su posición cómoda. No iba a seguir estirándose como liga solo porque Ino quería que le rogase un rato.

"Tú sabes que no lo digo de verdad." Dijo calmadamente sin sonreírle pero tampoco frunciéndole el ceño. "Solo…solo estoy un poco celosa… ¿lo entiendes?" Los ojos vibrantes de color azul de la rubia se volvieron un poco opacos cuando distinguió el tono triste y cansado del comentario de Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha aun respiraba cálidamente en su corazón roto, y no había cosa que le enojara más que el hecho de no poder hacer nada por ella que no fuese alentar a su amiga con otros muchachos.

"Dale una oportunidad a Naruto antes de que Hinata le salte encima." Declaró Ino en forma de orden, viendo hacia otro lado disimuladamente, buscando huir del bonito par de ojos confundidos que esperaban una respuesta con insistencia. "Tú sabes que Naruto está enamorado de ti… ¿no?"

"No es así Ino, al menos ahora ya no lo es." Soltó de pronto cuando distinguió la flama de duda en la expresión de la Yamanaka. "Ahora cuando lo veo…siento algo cálido en el pecho…pero no de la manera que debería ser… Naruto también sonríe mucho cuando Hinata está con nosotros, Ino…" Suspiró sin ganas, tirándose hacia atrás y golpeando su cabeza con los azulejos rosas de su balcón. Naruto y ella eran incompatibles pero a la ves estaban completa e innegablemente hechos el uno para el otro que dolía. Y un mes después de la guerra, prácticamente respiraban el mismo aire todas las horas que tuviesen libres y comían ramen juntos a pesar de que a ella ya le tenía harta de horrores. Y por no dejar nada de sobra, había días en los que el muchacho de sonrisa carismática dormía en su apartamento…

A pesar de eso y otras mil cosas que no podían ser normales entre amigos, Sakura no sentía nada remotamente cercano al amor de pareja por el bonito chico que salvo al mundo entero.

"Como me gustaría que me fuese posible sentir algo por el…"

"A mí no me terminas de convencer." Comentó con una sonrisa ladeada que más que burlona parecía contener miles de complicaciones. "Dices que las cosas no van por ahí y aun así, hoy llevas puesto tu vestido favorito para una junta aburrida con Tsunade y Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei también estará ahí." Trato de defenderse la kunoichi, sintiendo como se le sonrojaban las mejillas por la decisión con la que hablaba su compañera. "Ya voy tarde, la que no me gusta nada ahora, eres tú, cerda. Adiós." Se despidió con el ceño fruncido, escapándose de la situación con rapidez y esperando un grito por parte de Ino cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo frio de la calle más amplia de la aldea.

"¡No te enojes conmigo, frentona!" Suspiró de nuevo, a Ino le encantaba llamar la atención de los demás y que otros supieran que se hablaba tan bien con una de las "heroínas" de Konoha, le alimentaba el ego.

Se alejó de prisa y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la Yamanaka, hizo de sus apresurados pasos una caminata tranquila. Se miró de arriba debajo de manera divertida, girándose un poco para observar el corte ondulado de los pliegues largos que le llegaban a la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Bueno, el vestido no era especialmente bonito pero desde ese día tendría en cuenta lo mucho que significaba para Ino y seguramente para otros que ella se esforzara en ciertas ocasiones en verse bien aunque no fuesen días interesantes.

Se cruzó de brazos y continuo su camino, vagamente registrando las miradas de otros shinobi que pasaban a su alrededor y le sonreían con constancia. Les dejo de hacer caso cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo hacían porque realmente la viesen como una mujer hermosa, sino que buscaban encontrar una posición "interesante" al lado de alguien que era la alumna de Tsunade y a la vez mejor amiga del Hokage.

"Heya! Sakura-chan!" Escucho el grito emocionado a cuadras de distancia y se contuvo de gritarle en respuesta porque varias personas se voltearon a mirarlos con esas sonrisas cómplices que ya no aguantaba. ¿Acaso todo el mundo creía que estarían juntos?

Se distrajo de su irritación cuando el rubio se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa enorme, brillante y despampanante que a cualquiera menos a ella le hubiese para el corazón de lo cálida que era.

"Buenos días, Naruto." Este solo asintió despreocupadamente. Se le notaba que estaba teniendo un buen día. Y eso hizo sonreír a Sakura casi con la misma intensidad. Extrañamente, Sakura era capaz de conectar sus emociones a la perfección con las de Uzumaki. Si él estaba triste, a ella le daban ganas de llorar, si él estaba enamorado, a ella le daban ganas de alentarlo como una madre lo haría. Cosas raras que a pesar de que no le terminaban de gustar, complacían discretamente a su corazón.

…

Sintió que se le caía la mandíbula al suelo con solo escuchar las palabras de Tsunade, ¿estaba escuchando claramente? ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Se encontraba bajo los efectos del algún genjutsu desconocido? Formulo otras cien preguntas en cuestión de segundos pero una voz femenina la saco de un tirón de sus dudas. Nadie podía ser así de cruel y sonar tan segura de sí misma.

"Si, Sakura, tú vas a pararte ahí y verte bonita." Comento la hokage, a quien había llegado a admirar y de quien ahora comenzaba a dudar. Tal vez su amigo zorro tenía razón y estaba comenzando a entrar en la etapa de la vejez, donde se dejaban de tener ideas claras.

Pero entonces también habría que incluir a su antiguo sensei dentro de ese pensamiento, ya que al se le veía de lo más tranquilo hojeando unos pergaminos. _¡Pues claro! ¡¿Cómo no iba a estar burlándose de ella si a él no le iban a atravesar con un jutsu extraño?!_

"¡Sakura-chan siempre se ve bonita!" Gritó Naruto, tratando de relajar el ambiente y cortar los nervios que sentía la pelirosa en la boca del estómago.

No es que no confiara en el apoyo de Naruto y su protección ante cualquier situación peligrosa…solo era que no confiaba en Naruto cuando el tenía el papel de situación peligrosa y no de héroe. Si de por si era un desastre andando, experimentando jutsus recién sacados de la manga de una hokage medio perdida…no se quería imaginar cuantos días tendría que pasar en el hospital sin poder ayudar a algún paciente…

El rubio cogió uno de los pergaminos de las manos de Kakashi y se lo puso en frente, dando le vueltas y girando su cabeza en busca de una comprensión que al parecer nunca le llego. Se rascó la nuca y le hecho una miradita desconcertante a la de cabello rosa, encogiendo de hombros y lanzando despreocupadamente el papel arrugado detrás de él.

Sakura trago saliva y levanto la mano como lo hacía cuando se encontraba en clases. "Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" El zorro soltó una risita ansiosa.

"Bueno…" Hizo una ademan con la mano izquierda para señalar que haría lo que acababa de leer y Tsunade alzo una ceja con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

"No tienes idea." Naruto asintió. Sakura pego un chillido y casi corrió a hincarse frente a su hokage. Kakashi abrió su libro icha icha y manoteó en el aire como si no fuese la gran cosa.

"Es Naruto, Sakura tenle un poco de confianza, su control de chakra está cerca de ser perfecto." Habló Tsunade, señalándola como si fuese una traidora con uno de sus delgados dedos, haciéndola repentinamente sentir mal por su mala manicura.

"¡Lo tengo!" Exclamo el Uzumaki, asintiendo repetidamente. Sakura recibió una mirada de "¿lo ves? La situación está perfectamente controlada" por parte de su maestra y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ponerse a llorar.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿no quiere que lo ame por el resto de mis días? Creo que me acabo de arrepentir, Naruto dame un-" Sintió como si le cayese el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, no había logrado escuchar la incoherencia que Naruto había gritado ni mucho menos ver el movimiento de sus manos por la tontería de cerrar los ojos y ahora sentía las ganas de vomitar matándola.

Aunque no realmente de vomitar su desayuno de hace horas, porque no saboreaba la bilis subiéndosele a la garganta y solo tenía la sensación de necesitar abrir la boca para soltar una bocanada de aire. Casi como gritar.

No lograba respirar porque los pulmones le ardían horriblemente, como si se estuviesen inundando con llamas frías…Y había un sonido imparable que se asemejaba a un chillido de gato. Ahora casi entendía porque a Kiba le tenían asqueado esas bolas de pelo maulladoras.

¿Qué clase de jutsu era con exactitud? Movió sus brazos con la poca fuerza física que le quedaba y palmeo lo que tenía a su alrededor, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos por el estruendoso sonido que le impedía pensar. Increíblemente no se encontraba bajo el agua así que no podía estar ahogándose, y el dolor en su pecho tendría que deberse a la magnitud de fuerza con la que se había estrellado en la tierra…

Cabe agregar que sus niveles de chakra se encontraban en ceros infinitos.

"Oi, ¿creen que este viva?" Escucho una voz que le hizo recordar a Naruto, y estuvo a segundos de susurrar su nombre cuando escucho otra, femenina y aguda, que no se parecía en lo absoluto a la de Tsunade.

"Obito, se está moviendo." Hablo esa voz femenina, con un tono de reproche algo divertido que le hizo pensar en los tiempos en los que comentaba sarcásticamente a todo lo que decía cierto rubio Uzumaki.

Hubo un silencio que la obligo a luchar por abrir los ojos, haciéndola preocupar por su bienestar. "¿Entonces…?" Dijo tontamente el Naruto que no podía ser Naruto.

"Por supuesto que está viva, idiota." Kakashi-sensei, reconoció al momento Sakura. Aunque su voz no sonase bien y no le convenciera, en definitiva quien hablaba tenía que ser su sensei.

"¿Deberíamos buscar a algún shinobi?" Preguntó exaltado, Obito. Obito. Sakura chillo en desesperación, encajando sus uñas en la tierra de donde quiera que se encontrara.

"No. Nosotros nos haremos cargo." La hermosa mujer de cabellos de cerezo soltó en sollozos y de pronto la voz de Kakashi se volvió más suave, se convirtió en un susurro casi preocupado. "Rin, ayúdame a ponerla en la espalda de Obito." Ordenó de la manera en la que lo haría su sensei. "Debemos llevarla al hospital."

"¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si yo no me ofrecí a cargarla!" Se quejó la voz resonante de Obito, que a pesar de ser infantil y obviamente no pertenecer al monstruo que conoció una vez, le causo un escalofrió. Obito ya había sido perdonado, y aun sabiéndolo, y aun teniendo en cuenta que sus odios le decían que quien hablaba era un niño pequeño… Sakura se sentía aterrada.

"El hokage te va a dar una palmadita en la espalda en agradecimiento, así que apresúrate y deja de lloriquear." Cuando cuatro pequeñas manos la movieron como muñeca de trapo y la soltaron con la delicadeza de un ninja sin experiencia sobre algo cálido con olor a sudor y ramen, Sakura realizo un pequeño chequeo en sí misma, abriendo los ojos y topándose con un sol desafiante.

"¡Esta despertando!" Grito la pequeña que alcanzo a distinguir vagamente, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y había dos marcas moradas bajo sus ojos, parecidas a las de Kiba y de alguna manera totalmente distintas.

Las manos que sostenían sus delgadas pero largas piernas que rozaban con el suelo hicieron algo de presión y unos ojos negros idénticos a los de Sasuke se ampliaron al toparse con sus cansadas esmeraldas. Un color rosa tiñó las mejillas del muchachito que la cargaba en su espalda y las ganas de reír de Sakura le calmaron todos sus miedos. Obito era un niño. Uno delgado, de cabello oscuro, sin ninguna marca en su rostro y con unos googles estorbosos encajándosele en el cuello.

"No parece estar gravemente herida." Declaró Kakashi, quien sin ser el ninja médico del equipo, ya había notado que no había marcas ni sangre en ningún punto de su cuerpo. Además, el pequeño de cabello plateado casi blanco, había guiado sus gritos de hace rato a alguna clase de shock que ahora ya no estaba ni remotamente presente.

"No lo estoy." Se atrevió a usar su voz, notando que sonaba un poco rasposa pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que algo malo sucedía en su garganta. "Solo…algo mareada." Termino lentamente, alzando con debilidad su cabeza para poder mirar de frente a los dos niños que estaban a sus lados. La hicieron sentir extrañamente protegida durante un instante y una sonrisa simple se formó en su rostro.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Pregunto el pequeño bulto bajo de ella, aunque no se detuvo y continuo caminando, a la dirección en la que se encontraba la torre del Hokage…En cuanto se entraron de que estaba sin heridas peligrosas para su estabilidad, optaron por moverse rápidamente hacia la única persona que podría ayudarles a resolver cualquier problema en Konoha. Y Sakura no podía haber estado más orgullosa de su diminuto sensei.

"Creo que poder hacerlo." Noto el asentimiento de Obito y después, cuando las plantas de sus botas de entrenamiento tocar el suelo de su aldea, la pelirosa logro sentirse proporcionalmente serenada.

"Por aquí." Guio Kakashi, tomándola del codo y arándola a una velocidad ninja que la mareo. Sin embargo, le agradeció por su ayuda, cuando noto que la estaba sosteniendo para que ella no tuviese que usar su casi inexistente chakra.

…

"No, a la izquierda." Una mano suave halo de su vestido rojo y Sakura se tropezó para poder seguir a la niña. ¿Acaso la oficina no se encontraba en el último piso a la derecha, dos puertas antes de la gran ventana que Kakashi solo sabía usar como puerta?

Rin dio zancadas grandes, para asegurarse de no hacer que la muchacha extranjera perdiera el tiempo y la coloco frente a una puerta inusualmente normal. La oficina del Hokage, había tenido extravagantes puertas inmensas desde que ella tuvo uso de razón y ahora que las veía así de distintas, todo a su alrededor se tornó más real.

Naruto la había lanzado a un tiempo en el que ella no correspondía. Uno en el que ella podría morir y a nadie le importaría. Uno en el que en las calles ya no la mirarían por ser una kunoichi destacable, sino por ser la muchacha rara de cabellos rosas.

Kakashi le abrió la puerta sin una pizca de caballerosidad, lo que pasaba es que no se iba a esperar a que la mujer de bandana ninja decidiera que ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo para poder entrar. Dentro, se arrepintió al mirar al Hokage.

Sakura frunció la nariz en disgusto, antes de caer en otro shock. La oficina era parcialmente normal, muchos rollos ninja y pergaminos que eran tan importantes como aburridos lanzados estratégicamente en el librero de su lado derecho. Y una excesiva cantidad de pilas de documentos por sellar para las misiones esparcidas a lo largo y ancho del lugar. (Le recordó a la semana en la que Shizune y ella dejaron completamente sola a su maestras.)

El Hokage, quien después del disgusto inicial la hizo tambalearse hasta la silla que Obito le ofreció, recargaba plácidamente su cabeza entre ambas manos, durmiendo descaradamente con la boca ladeada y entre abierta. El cabello lo tenía revuelto y era de un rubio impresionante. Parecido al de Naruto –porque claramente el hombre sentado frente a ella era su padre- pero raramente más oscuro.

Un suspiro se le escapó a Kakashi y Rin escondió sus risas tras una de sus manos.

Obito se adelantó dos pasos y estampo ambas manos en el espacio que no se encontraba desordenado en el escritorio. "¡Hokage-sama!"

El hombre, a quien le había visto el rostro un millón de veces mientras caminaba por su aldea, dio un respingo exaltado. Ojos de vibrante color azul se abrieron ansioso, desesperados en examinar su oficina entera con el ceño fruncido, dando a entender que estaba listo para taclear a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a ser un intruso cuando él se encontraba en su siesta.

"Oh, son solo ustedes." Sonrió relajando cada fracción de su rostro, sus ojos cayeron somnolientamente y sus brazos se movieron para volver a colocarse sobre el escritorio. "¿Sucede algo?" Bostezo, no notando a la increíblemente notable mancha de color rosa y rojo sentada frente a él. Sakura carraspeo cuando se dio cuenta de las ganas que el pequeño equipo de Kakashi tenía de estrellarse una mano en la frente.

La mirada entrenada del Hokage aterrizó en ella y después de mirarla de arriba abajo en busca de algún problema en la muchacha, frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer no era alguien de Konoha, el habría notado a alguien con ese cabello paseando por la ciudad, pero tenía alrededor del cuello su banda ninja que la marcaba como una ninja de la hoja.

"La encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento 3, Minato-sensei." El hombre de cabello rubio asintió lentamente, esperando una continuación de la historia en silencio.

"¡Estaba inconsciente y gritando!" Obito exclamó, lanzando sus manos hacia el techo, "no se podía levantar, pensamos en llevarla al hospital pero Kakashi dijo que no se encontraba mal, así que decidimos traerla aquí."

Minato parpadeo, aturdido por las altas notas que podía alcanzar la chirriante voz de su estudiante. Cuando la energética descripción de los sucesos entro completamente a los oídos del Hokage, su pesada mirada volvió a Sakura. Después de un momento de en el que se mantuvo atento en ella y solamente ella, él sonrió cálidamente en su dirección, con una sonrisa amplia que ella ya conocía demasiado bien. No porque su rostro en las montañas de Konoha fuera particularmente feliz, sino porque era exactamente la misma sonrisa de Naruto. Su favorita.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le preguntó, aun sonriendo.

"Haruno Sakura, Hokage-sama." Las palabras de Sakura casi fallan al salir de su garganta, a causa de los nervios al parecer.

"¿Qué edad tienes, Haruno-san?"

"Dieciocho." Los ojos esmeralda vagaron de un lado a otro.

Minato se levantó de su asiento y con una mano le prohibió levantarse, le dio una vuelta escéptica, deteniéndose para poder recargarse en el escritorio de forma amistosa. Haciéndole saber a Sakura que el ninja no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

"Minato-sensei, volveremos al campo de entrenamiento." Le comentó Kakashi al Hokage, ganándose un simple asentimiento y una sonrisa ladeada. Minato guardo silencio, espero hasta que el silencio se volvió tenso y le volvió a sonreír. Parecía ser que el padre de Naruto era todo sonrisas, igual que su hijo, aunque en este caso él no era escandaloso.

"¿Cuál es tu propósito en Konoha, Haruno-san?" Repitió su nombre como si cantara y Sakura sospechó que se estaba burlando discretamente de algo.

"Vivo aquí."

Minato alzo la mano en un parpadeo, le dio un manotazo a su nuca de la misma manera en la que ella regañaba a Naruto cuando decía algo que hacía referencia a su desobediencia y volvió a acomodarse en su sitio. "No mientas, Haruno-san."

"No estoy mintiendo, Hokage-sama," Sakura dijo soltando un gruñido, jamás le había gustado ser regañada y después de pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Tsunade-sama, siendo educada por ella, creyó que nunca volvería a recibir algo tan infantil como un chop en la cabeza.

Minato bufo ante su ceño fruncido pero continuo con la misma sonrisa simplona. "Bien," dijo después de pensárselo. "Si vives aquí, ¿Cuál es el año de la aldea?"

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. "Sinceramente, estaba esperando que me lo dijera usted."

"197." La pelirosa era distraída a veces, pero no era idiota.

"Eso no es verdad Hokage-sama, porque por lo menos en dieciocho años, no sería ni siquiera el año 180."

El rubio chasqueo la lengua, viéndose divertido por haber sido regañado en su propia mentira para confundirá. Quizás, ella realmente era quien estaba proclamando ser; un miembro de la aldea de la hoja. Tal vez, sería una buena idea si el Hokage llamaba a Inoichi, pero entrar a la mente de Haruno-san le sonaba un poco extremo.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy una ninja de la aldea de la hoja." Insistió de mala gana, con esos bonitos ojos verdes perforando a Minato con irritación. "Si no me cree, entonces llame a Yamanaka Inoichi y pídale que use uno de sus jutsus raros conmigo."


	2. Capítulo 2

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 2_

…

Minato, quien tenía una excesiva cantidad de trabajo por hacer, la escoltó hasta la sala de interrogación con la curiosidad picándole las costillas y la dejo dentro con algo similar a un puchero.

"Yamanaka-san." Saludo con algo de sorpresa la kunoichi.

"Haruno-san." Respondió el padre de Ino, quien inimaginablemente carecía de alguna arruga en su rostro. Sakura sonrió con calidez, sin recibir una sonrisa a cambio. Todo acerca de él era terriblemente familiar y casi la hacía querer llorar. La forma en la que sus cabellos lacios caían en su rostro, con una coleta de cabello alto y una mandíbula fuerte adornándole el rostro.

Ese hombre, quien había mantenido sobre sus hombros la carga de haber sido uno de sus padres, estaba ahí, respirando. Vivo. Ino hubiese brotado en llantos…

"Va a ser rápido y no te dolerá, Haruno-san." Sentía en la punta de la lengua que el hokage era el culpable de que ahora alguien más le llamara por su nombre y un anexo al que nunca se acostumbraría.

Las memorias con las que se inició el jutsu fueron comunes. Vistazos de su desayuno con pastelillos rellenos de crema, de su entrenamiento diario y de sus momentos como asistente de la hokage. Paseándose de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido una, montaña de papeles y una botella tamaño indeseable de sake que le dejaría una jaqueca de lo peor a Shizune. Después fueron las que causaron una pizca de curiosidad en el Yamanaka, grandes murallas, gritos de personas que él no lograba descifrar, la aldea de la hoja, un muchacho alto…un Uchiha de ojos carmesí como todos los demás. Y al final, una guerra llena de sangre, en la que alguien, alguien que en definitiva era el, sostenía a la pelirosa entre sus brazos y se arrastraba para dejarla al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de una rubia.

Y se detuvo. Inoichi paro en seco, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la preciosa niña de ojos verdes que lloraba sin poder contenerse. El Yamanaka lucia increíblemente calmado, siendo un hombre que acababa de ver el final de su vida y la de muchos más, uno esperaría que la estuviese atiborrando de preguntas. Él no lo hizo. Sakura se limpió el rostro con sus nudillos, Inoichi le presento un pañuelo que segundos atrás se encontraba en la bolsa de sus shurikens y le aseguro que estaba limpio.

Ahí se quedó, a su lado esperando a que ella terminara de llorar, en un silencio incomodo hasta que las ultimas gotas de agua salada se secaron del rostro porcelana de la niña. Si, era una niña. Sakura era una de sus dos niñas, o lo seria en un futuro, cuando esta comenzara a entrenar como ninja y le fuese casi imposible plantar pie en su casa por las exhaustivas misiones y entrenamientos diarios. Gracias a eso, Sakura pasaría todo su tiempo "libre" con la rubia preciosa y sus padres, quienes constaban de él y alguien a quien no pudo ver claramente.

"Lo siento." Dijo Inoichi con sinceridad.

Para Sakura fue extraño que el Yamanaka pidiese disculpas, el lucho y murió, eso nunca sería su culpa. "Está bien, Inoichi-san."

"¿Cómo es que te mandaron aquí, Sakura?" El rubio de cabello largo pregunto seriamente. "¿Qué tipo de jutsu uso ese niño, Naruto?"

"Desearía poder saber." Hablo honestamente la pelirosa, pasándose una mano por el cabello y después encogiéndose de hombros. Inoichi se cruzó de brazos, con un toque de infelicidad.

"Debo comunicarle al Hokage todo sobre tus orígenes." Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron ferozmente y esta negó con la cabeza repetitivamente, hasta que la mano del hombre rubio se colocó en su cabeza y la inmovilizó. "Supongo que no tengo que contarle todo pero tengo que contarle algo."

Una ola de alivio le inundo los pulmones. "Gracias."

"Aunque tengo que admitir que no sé por qué quieres mantener el futuro como es, es terrible." Murmuro, acariciando su barbilla.

"Porque es mío…" Respondió de inmediato. Sin embargo, Sakura, por dentro sabía que Inoichi estaba dando un punto valido al que terminaría por darle un par de vueltas más tarde.

Todo acerca de su futuro estaba hecho una bola de cosas crueles, sangre, ojos con sharingan y malas decisiones. Y todo lo que tendría que vivir era un camino largo y ninguno de los obstáculos eran fáciles, pero ella sabía que no era su lugar cambiar nada.

"¿Qué harás?"

"Iré a decirle al Hokage que llegaste aquí a causa de un ninjutsu experimental de condiciones espacio-tiempo desconocidas."

"¿No acabas de decir que no dirías la verdad?"

"El hokage sabe cuándo alguien le miente a la perfección, mantendremos esto en secreto." Dijo calmadamente, con voz tersa. "Le diré que no tienes memorias solidas de ningún evento importante y que solo algunos nombres te son familiares. También te ayudare lo suficiente como para que tengan que mantenerte vigilada."

La cara de Sakura se volvió tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Ellos la iban a poner dentro de una jaula como conejillo de indias para poder…

"No hagas esas muecas, además le comentare lo linda y amable que eres…quizás note la mentira pero-" Sakura le bufo de mala gana. "Con su personalidad benevolente el me mirara con esos ojos de cachorro Hokage que se siente apenado, le sugeriré que te de un trabajo en la torre para "recuperar" tu memoria y todo irá bien."

"Inoichi-san, habla muy libremente de como engañara a su Hokage." Le molestó la muchacha con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Estoy hablando con mi segunda hija, ¿o no?"

"¿Sera así de fácil?" Cuestiono la kunoichi, confundida por la situación que le presentaba Inoichi. ¿Acaso el Hokage confiaría tanto en el Yamanaka solo porque si?

El pareció leer su mente, y con toda la honestidad, seguro que sí lo hizo. "No preocupes esa cara tan bonita. Minato actúa rudo, pero es peor que un gatito bebe. Lo convenceré de que no eres una amenaza y en nada, serás metida en su círculo de "amigos" y jamás volverá a pensar en ti."

Eso sonó bastante similar a otro rubio, de ojos azules que ella conocía en su tiempo. Aun así, tenía sus dudas. Ellos estaban hablando de un hombre que era el Hokage, después de todo, los idiotas no llegan a ser Hokages. Ella no estaba segura de que él podría ser manipulado.

"Me va a tener paseando de un lado a otro en su oficina todo el día." Inoichi soltó una carcajada y le palmeo la frente.

"Va a estar todo el día hablando de su equipo, de Kushina o lloriqueando por la cantidad horrorífica de trabajo que tiene encima. No se pondrá a darte un sermón diario. Lo que más conseguirás será un gruñido en busca de café cargado."

"Espera aquí," Dijo finalmente Inoichi, cuando ambos salieron de la sala de interrogación con miradas cómplices, "estaré de vuelta pronto con el veredicto."

…

Al caminar por las calles silenciosas de una Konoha nocturna, Sakura distinguió una tienda de ropa conocida en la que cuando eran pequeñas, Ino le había comprado una cinta para el cabello roja y Sakura le había comprado cinta morada para su coleta de cabello platinado. Sonrió discretamente.

"Tendrás libertad incondicional en toda la aldea durante unos días, después vivirás encerrada trabajando como esclava del té de menta de Minato, pero…" Divagó.

"¿Entonces por qué hay una cantidad deplorable de ninjas ANBU detrás de nosotros?" Inoichi se encogió de hombros, no quería aprovecharse de la confianza que el Yamanaka desarrolló en segundos gracias a su intrusión mental, pero de igual manera…insistiría en que no hubiese más de dos enmascarados la siguiente vez que saliera.

"Creo atajos, no milagros, Sakura."

Al llegar a la casa Yamanaka hubo unas cuantas cientos de preguntas, y ahora entendía porque los ninjas de la familia de Ino eran siempre recomendados para trabajar en el área de interrogatorios. Eran demasiado curiosos, preguntaban cosas confusas y la marearon casi al minuto.

Masako –la madre del rubio- , quien fue la más intensa, la dejo tranquila después de una hora y tantos minutos, sonriendo de lado a lado como muñeca de trapo mal hecha y dándole una palmadita suave a la espalda de Inoichi –haciéndolo sonrojar como a un niño pequeño-. Quien le gruño como perro irritado y arrastro a Sakura hasta la última habitación del lugar –la suya que no había usado desde que tenía dieciséis-, asegurándole que era más seguro de esa forma. Finalmente admitiendo que el cuarto de invitados que ella ya conocía, no era adecuado porque a su madre le agradó demasiado la idea de tener a una señorita peculiar en su hogar y las preguntas continuarían si la tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para acorralarla.

…

A la mañana siguiente, los ojos de Inoichi la siguieren por toda la casa, mientras preparaba el desayuno, mientras jugaba con las puntas rotas de su cabello, mientras moría de aburrimiento en su sofá, mientras preparaba la comida, -no mientras dormía una siesta calmada para recargar su chakra- pero si mientras preparaba la cena…Quiso gritarle en la cara que si no salía era porque no quería tener a nadie encima pero su amabilidad con ella le hizo retroceder con un ceño fruncido.

"Sakura, ¿quieres salir hoy? Podríamos ir a comprar algo de ropa, estar viendo cómo te paseas con la ropa de mi madre comienza a darme escalofríos."

Cuando piso el exterior de la casa Yamanaka que se encontraba hundida en adornos florales gracias a Masako, sintió el estómago cayéndosele al suelo. Ante sus ojos, una ciudad fantasma se alzaba, donde veía a Obito guiñándole un ojo a Rin, donde veía a Kushina Uzumaki gritando con exclamaciones que a ella solo le recordaban a Naruto, a Asuma-sensei…persiguiendo a Kakashi-sensei en una especie de carrera burlona…

Todos morirían en algún momento.

Estaba viendo fantasmas.

Después de esa salida, Sakura se negó a salir de nuevo, por más que Inoichi le insistiera y le preguntara una y otra vez si quería en algún momento salir a beber con él y sus amigos. Amigos que quería que también fueran los suyos, y que añoraba desesperadamente por hacerla conocer.

"Tú ya nos conoces a todos, Sa-chan." Dijo sin poder creérselo, usando el apodo infantil que se le había escapado mencionar a Sakura en una de sus calladas tardes de verano que la estaban enloqueciendo.

En la séptima noche, Sakura accedió para que Inoichi se callara, además le interesaba como sonaba lo de "barbacoa compartida" y "carne con soya." Vivir de arroz no era algo que a la kunoichi le encantara y menos cuando tenía la oportunidad de comer más que eso. Al poco rato descubrió que este Ino-Shika-Cho no era tan distinto como había temido que fuese, de hecho era casi lo mismo que pasar una tarde con el equipo 10 pero un poco bizarro porque también se encontraba Yoshino la esposa de Shikaku que no paraba de hablar y de recordarle a Ten Ten versión hiperactiva. Agregando también que su versión de Ino era aterradoramente más silenciosa, siendo un hombre ya adulto que no poseía la aversión de su amiga rubia a mantenerse recluido.

Al final de la noche, cuando ambos ninjas llegaron de nuevo al edificio que compartían Sakura le sonrió ampliamente y le agradeció por haberla invito aunque fuese por mera obligación.

"Es bueno para ti, Sakura." Le contesto, descartando la mano amiga que le ofreció la de ojos verdes para que pudiese llegar sin ningún problema a su habitación. Un Inoichi ebrio no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero bien, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo amistoso con el padre de Ino sin la rubia. "Seguro estarás aquí un buen rato, aunque no lo quieras, eso de los jutsus de tiempo es una basura complicada…Y si estás sola, te volverás loca. Y si estas solo conmigo, me cortaras el cabello mientras duermo y otras travesuras aterradoras que no me terminaran de gustar." Insistió, obligando a la kunoichi a regalarle una patada en el trasero para que azotara de frente en uno de los peldaños verdes de la escalera en forma de caracol. "Sakuraaa, ¿por qué ya no quieres más a papa?" Berreo el shinobi, haciendo que la pelirosa suspirara, le posara un pie en la espalda y lo usara como escalón.

"Buenas noches, Inoichi-san."

…

Al día siguiente de la humillación del Yamanaka, durante la mañana, un par de ANBUS tocaron la puerta y la escoltaron hasta la Torre del Hokage. Sakura corrió tan deprisa al edificio que los ninjas enmascarados casi se tropezaron frente a ella en un mísero esfuerzo de capturar sus pasos.

Su chakra estaba completamente recargado, su cuerpo tan descansado como nunca y siendo una médico en el hospital de Konoha, la locura de dormir más de dos horas al día la tenía hecha una hiperactiva.

En cuanto llego, la kunoichi camino directamente a la oficina diminuta del Hokage, sin prestarle atención a los ninjas que la resguardaban. Cuando volvió a ver la indiscutiblemente normal puerta, Sakura creyó que se trataba de una preferencia personal del padre de Naruto. Tal vez a él no le gustaba alardear con una oficina en la que se cansaba al llegar a los estantes y en la que las ventanas sirviesen de mejor forma que cualquier puerta…

Toco la puerta sin temor alguno, ya había visto una vez al hombre y aunque las facciones de su rostro carecían de bigotes gatunos y ojos inmensamente infantiles, sus similitudes con Naruto la dejaban con la confianza suficiente como para exclamar "¡Hokage-sama!" cuando se tardó dos minutos en mostrar señales de vida.

Al final le sorprendió que no solo le indicara que pasara con voz gruesa y tensa. El Yondaime parecía ser más atento que su maestra. Le abrió la puerta con un par de manchas oscuras que le cruzaban hasta los pómulos y una sonrisa que no llegaba del todo hasta su mirada azulada, pero buscara entregarle a Sakura un mensaje positivo.

"Haruno-san." Continúo sonriendo. "Pasa. No esperaba tenerte aquí tan temprano." Con un manoteo en el aire, los ANBU desparecieron sin más.

"Lo siento, Hokage-sama," Dijo la muchacha de figura petite, dándole la vuelta al rubio para adentrarse en su oficina. Su disculpa fue recibida con un movimiento negativo de cabeza y la misma sonrisa incompleta.

El cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se arrastró extrañamente hasta su escritorio, en el cual saltó usando un abuso de hiraishin para caer en la silla. Le indico que se sentara también y Sakura obedeció, agarrándose de las orillas de asiento con nerviosismo. De pronto, el hombre frente a ella no era su mejor amigo –el padre de su mejor amigo- y lucia demasiado sereno, intimidante y justamente como Sakura siempre creyó que un Hokage debía mirarse en una situación de riesgo.

"Haruno-san, necesito que me digas si hay alguna cosa que estés ocultando."

Sakura se sintió un poco atolondrada por la forma tan directa en la que Minato se dirigió al problema, pero casi al segundo entendió que tipo de persona era. Prefería preguntar por si misma que tener a miembros de ANBU hostigándolo más. "¿A qué se refiere, Hokage-sama?"

"Inoichi me dio detalles acerca de tu origen bastante vagos, solo quiero saber si existe algo que debería saber."

Sakura se removió ansiosa en su asiento, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el deslumbrante rubio frente a ella pero que tampoco fue comentado por el mismo. Ella no sabía con exactitud cuál era la respuesta correcta ante algo así. Sería estúpido mentirle al Hokage, pero no podía echar de cabeza a Inoichi por un momento de tensión.

"Bueno…" Se detuvo.

Minato espero y Sakura se dio cuenta con una terrible cantidad de desanimo que estaba tratando con el tipo de shinobi más peligroso y detestable; el paciente.

"Le diría que sí pero mentiría y le mentiría de igual forma si le dijera que no," jugueteo con sus palabras. Minato alzo una ceja divertida ante su manera confusa de comunicarse pero no impidió que continuara hablando. "No es nada importante, Hokage-sama, se lo aseguro."

Sintió que el dudaba por completo de ella, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron cautelosamente en los suyos y le asintió rápidamente –con ese entusiasmo honesto acaparando su expresión-, recordándole una vez más a su Naruto. El muchacho era el tipo de persona que creía en cualquier cosa que saliera de la boca de la pelirosa, tal pareció durante ese momento que confiar en las chicas de cabello exótico venia de familia.

"Inoichi menciono que eras una kunoichi legitima; no puedo decir que no esperaba que tuvieses un par de secretos…sin embargo espero que estés diciendo la verdad, Haruno-san." Con simplemente decir eso ante su falta de respuestas concretas, soltó una risotada cálida que le recordó a Sakura a los cascabeles en la tienda de juguetes favorita de su infancia. La pelirosa no hizo ni el intento de corresponder su familiaridad, sintiéndose nerviosa ante su presencia. "Él también me afirmó que no recuerdas mucho del lugar del que provienes."

Con un retraso mínimo que no llego a alertar al Hokage, Sakura recordó esa pequeña parte de la mentira de Inoichi. La muchacha de ojos jade, hundió su expresión en tristeza. "Si, Hokage-sama. Eso es verdad."

"Que desafortunado, Haruno-san," Minato respondió. Su voz sonando compasiva.

Un latido o dos después entre los dos, el silencio se volvió extrañamente ensordecedor, hasta el punto en el que Sakura no supo que hacer y se tensó.

"Entonces…después de todo… ¿crees que podrías hacer el trabajo?"

La kunoichi giro la cabeza en un gesto que al Yondaime le pareció enternecedor. "¿Qué?"

"Haruno-san," Hablo formalmente para después romper su pose con una mueca ladeada. "El tema de asistente. Creo que es bastante justo, ya que esperas que me rompa ambas manos intentando jutsu para mandarte a casa…"

Sakura lanzo un par de miraditas al desastre de pilas de papeles alrededor de la sala, inmediatamente dirigió un ceño fruncido a Minato. Él también estaba mirando con desconcierto el escritorio y sus alrededores, lo que hizo que Sakura se comenzara a preguntar exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo Hokage. Ese el rostro de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a estar en el campo de batalla con kunais decorándole la piel y raramente comiendo bocado hasta volver a su aldea. Minato la atrapo mirándolo y le lanzo lo que tenía que haber sido para ese momento su mirada más suplicante, la cual la kunoichi reconoció bastante bien. (Aunque estaba siendo acompañada por un ceño levemente fruncido, labios rosados formando un puchero infantil y un sonrojo inocente brillando en sus mejillas.)

Era la misma mirada con la que Naruto había estado abusando de ella y su corazón durante años.

"Puedo hacerlo," dijo ella, con la voz imperceptiblemente temblorosa. Sakura era incapaz de decir que no cuando estaba siendo atacada al máximo nivel por una cara de cachorrito suprema que ni siquiera Naruto había logrado heredar por completo.

…

A la mitad del día se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con el hombre rubio que calladamente obedecía a lo que fuese que Sakura le indicara cuando leía los papeles en voz alta.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Hokage-sama?" Se atrevió a interrumpir cuando el rubio se había detenido a buscar un documento de aprobación de misión que no parecía estar por ningún lado.

"Obito murió hace dos días." Soltó, aun agachado en el suelo, despreocupadamente buscando con manos habilidosas algo que no era tan importante como lo que acababa de decir. A Sakura se le hundió el corazón y le dieron ganas de gritarle que el muchachito de voz estruendosa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

"Lo siento, Hokage-sama." Termino por decir ahogadamente, con la culpa dándole veinte patadas en el estómago y estrujándole el corazón con fuerza.

Minato noto la tristeza honesta en la voz decaída de su asistente pelirosa, y con una sonrisa simple, de labios apretados pero sinceridad cálida, la miro. "Está bien, Haruno-san. No lo conociste realmente, no tienes por qué llorar." Un mundo así de cruel, que terminaría destrozando cada gota de viveza en el actual Hokage…no merecía tenerlo.

"Lo se Hokage-sama, pero usted si lo hizo." Susurró de vuelta, casi chasqueando la lengua por su falta de control al cerrar la boca. No debía interactuar tanto con el hombre, pero verlo tan decepcionado con la vida no le daba la oportunidad de ignorarlo.

Un segundo después, en el que ella no logro procesar los movimientos acelerados del ninja frente a ella, una mano cálida se posó en su cabello rosado, débilmente haciendo una presión amistosa sobre este. "Gracias."

"Entonces, ¿cuantos ANBU fueron?" Cambio de tema, regresando a su asiento, alejando su mirada de la suya durante el resto de la tarde.

Sakura suspiró cuando la noche llegó y se acercó la hora de volver a casa de Inoichi-san. Sería más difícil de lo que esperaba lidiar con el Yondaime, era un hombre demasiado amable y carismático como para que ella se mantuviera al margen todo el tiempo. Además, socializar un poco con él le daría la oportunidad a la kunoichi de contarle mil millones de cosas sobre su padre al héroe de su tiempo. Y Naruto sí que merecía que Sakura hiciera un diminuto esfuerzo en conocerlo.

"Haruno-san, es hora de que vuelvas a casa." Hablo el rubio, haciendo notar a la pelirosa que el ninja tenía un reloj interno bastante más avanzado que el de muchos otros. "Vuelve a casa a salvo." Se despidió, con una mano en el aire manoteando de un lado a otro y los ojos pegados a los kanjis en el pergamino número cien del día.

Finalmente, Sakura noto que su Hokage ni siquiera había comido un bocado de lo que fuese desde que ella hizo acto de presencia y otro suspiro se le escapo. (Aquello de estar suspirando se le estaba comenzando a hacer un hábito y no le estaba agradando ni un poco.)

Nadie le respondió al hombre detrás del escritorio, por lo que este tuvo la necesidad de subir la mirada y ser bienvenido con la vista de la puerta abierta sin ninguna kunoichi pelirosa en la oficina. "¿Haruno-san?" Trato de nuevo aunque el lugar estuviese vacío, y sin tener otra respuesta, Minato se encogió de hombros. Prefiriendo volver al trabajo.

E iba por el documento número ciento cinco cuando el aroma de menta, cereza y moras le inundo las fosas nasales. Su estómago rugió como una bestia hambrienta y llena de furia, obligándolo a levantar de nuevo el rostro para fruncirle el ceño a cualquiera que estuviese gozando de un aperitivo cuando él sabía que para sí mismo no era posible poner un pie fuera del lugar sin mil ninjas arrastrándolo de vuelta.

"Hokage-sama." Le asintió una kunoichi pelirosa, de cabellos despeinados, banda ninja en la frente, vestido rojo casual y ojos verde esmeralda. Estaba invitándolo a tomar de sus manos una taza de té humeante y un panecillo rosado.

Minato supo en ese instante que había conseguido a la mejor asistente del mundo y que tendría que buscar a todos sus familiares cuando ella regresara a su tiempo.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi hoy, Hokage-sama." Sakura realizo una reverencia rápida en la que las puntas de su cabello tocaron el suelo de madera y se esfumo sin esperar a que el rubio dijera palabra alguna, dejando al rubio un poco perplejo. ¿Exactamente qué tipo de ninja le decía algo así de embarazoso a su Hokage? Igual, el rubio, no se quejaría.


	3. Capítulo 3

**The Healer**

 _Este es un capítulo más corto que los primeros dos porque es simplemente para dar un poco de fluff a la historia antes de que empiecen los malos momentos…porque después de todo…_

 _¿Quién sigue después de Obito?_

…

 _Capítulo 3_

…

Y así, se mantuvo una terrible cantidad de tiempo –alrededor de tres meses-, trabajando en las instalaciones del Hokage. Como una presencia invisible que le tiraba pilas pesadísimas de documentos sobre su escritorio para amargarle el día constantemente, que diariamente dejaba un aroma a galletas de arroz en su oficina y que de vez en cuando durante los días que se le figuraban asquerosos, le dejaba una taza de té de menta con una excesiva cantidad de azúcar –de la cual no se podía quejar- al lado de su mano derecha y un panecillo extraño con sabor a cereza con los bordes rellenos de crema, al lado de su mano izquierda. Minato casi deseaba verse miserable todos los días para que el postre fuese un suceso diario, sin embargo, Sakura entendía demasiado bien sus emociones como para saber si fingía o no.

De esa manera continuo hasta cierto día de abril, cuando se levantó con un mareo incesante repiqueteándole en la cabeza, que hizo que se tropezara seis veces antes de llegar a la cocina de su apartamento –el cual había tenido que conseguir al ver que el tiempo pasaba sin que el Hokage le presentara ningún tipo de ayuda constante- y decidió que era mejor volver a la cama. (Ni por un segundo se le cruzo por la mente usar su chakra para aliviar los síntomas que estaba presentando, no porque no pudiese hacerlo, sino porque se encontraba inusualmente desmotivada.)

Un día no mataría a nadie y menos cuando el rubio de ojos azules ya llevaba tiempo acostumbrado a la excesiva cantidad de trabajo que se le administraba como suero diariamente –sorpresivamente el si trabajaba diligentemente-. Al principio había sido difícil ya que él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, para la suerte de Minato, Sakura entendía muy bien lo básico – las jergas y matices complicadas que usaban los ninjas del extranjero para desconcertar con sus peticiones- y hasta un poco más gracias a su Godaime. Y para la suerte de la Haruno, él era un estudiante prodigio que no necesitó casi nada de explicaciones después de unos días de estar leyendo todo en voz alta.

La pelirosa estaba segura de que no notaria su ausencia y seguiría como si todo estuviese bien. En momentos como ese, a Sakura le parecía estupendo no tener lazos fuertes con ningún ninja de la aldea más que con Inoichi. El Yamanaka se encontraba en una misión rango A para escoltar a un político desconocido a Suna, por lo que tendría el día libre y no recibiría a nadie que se preocupara por ella.

No tendría a nadie gritándole en la cara un "¡(da)´ttebayo! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡no te mueras!" ni tampoco a ninguna florista insistiéndole que bebiera té de margaritas, ni a un perro solitario acostándosele en las piernas haciendo acto de presencia solo para cuidar de la ninja médico que trato de salvar a su dueño, ni a Gai-sensei llorando en broma diciéndole que Lee no querría que lo acompañase tan pronto, ni a Kakashi-sensei tratando de leerle uno de sus asquerosos libros Icha Icha para que se animara dándole un par de golpes…Y tampoco a Tsunade regañándola por ser tan vaga y no cuidarse apropiadamente…

"¿Ahora por qué demonios lloras Sakura?" Miró el techo en blanco de su apartamento, recordando como el suyo solía ser lila y lleno de flores infantiles que sus padres habían insistido en poner. Quizás cuando no sintiera su estómago en el suelo podría comenzar a pintar. Tal vez eso la haría sentir mejor. A la mejor así no lloraría tanto. "Los extraño." Susurró, acurrucándose en su cama que ni siquiera olía a su cama y observando ahora el lado derecho donde se encontraba la ventana.

Relativamente se sentía aun bien, emocional y físicamente. De igual manera se hubiese puesto a llorar en su tiempo, en su departamento y con Naruto al lado. Había perdido a demasiada gente que en ese tipo de ocasiones siempre solía estar presente para cuidar de ella. Llorar ahí o en otra época…

Si trataba de creérselo con fuerza, era exactamente lo mismo.

…

Ser una shinobi bajo el mando de alguien como Tsunade le regalaba a cualquiera habilidades bastante prácticas, como aprender a sentir hasta en el más profundo de los sueños la presencia de alguien a su alrededor. El chakra que fluía en sus cuerpos y a veces, si se concentraba hasta sus signos vitales.

Por eso mismo lo dejo estar, reconociéndolo como uno de los ANBU que constantemente vigilaba sus movimientos el primer mes que llego a Konoha. A quien jamás le había visto el rostro pero que a veces observaba entrar a la oficina del Hokage para dejar un par de informes sobre su escritorio. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde su segundo mes en la aldea no le había notado y llegó a pensar que realmente nadie la seguía. ¿Se habría vuelto más inadvertido?

Claramente no, ya que si así fuese, no lo habría notado a menos que le hubiese puesto una mano encima.

Evitó tensarse cuando su mano cubierta con un guante grueso alzo su brazo por la muñeca. El ninja oscuro de flujo de chakra estable contó sus latidos, los cuales ella controló para aparentar los de una enferma con un sueño basado en fiebre. Segundos más tarde, su pálido brazo fue regresado a su sitio sobre las sabanas frescas en las que todo su cuerpo reposaba.

Sakura casi lo sintió dudar por un minuto y girarse incómodamente sobre sus talones, desapareciendo para dejarla sola de nuevo. Intentó caer en un sueño profundo otra vez, pero a los diez minutos cuando ya había usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse y volvía a sentir sus articulaciones pesadas, nuevas presencias entraron a su habitación.

A la pelirosa le dieron ganas de gritar, gruñir y patear a todos los que ignoraran tanto su privacidad. Pero no pudo cuando analizó quienes eran.

El ANBU había vuelto, con otros dos ninjas oscuros, alguien excepcionalmente constante en su flujo de chakra y una figura que en definitiva tenía que ser el Hokage. Sakura se forzó a no inmutarse, se hundió en las sabanas, aun aparentando estar dormida y escuchó el vago suspiro de alguno.

"¿Entonces, dices que su pulso es extraño?" Esa voz problemática la conocía al derecho y al revés, esos bordes molestos cuando hablaba y la fuerza con la que lo hacía no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a ella. Tsunade bufó exasperada cuando el ninja tardo en contestar media milésima de segundo y dio un golpe sonoro en el suelo de la habitación.

"Lady Tsunade, por favor absténgase de hacer tanto ruido." Le regañó un hombre de voz suave, a quien Sakura logro distinguir con ganas de sonreír.

"Bien, como sea, Minato."

"Hokage." Rectificó en tono de burla. Escuchó un golpe momentáneo y un gruñido silencioso, que buscaba evitar despertarla. El rubio tenía que saber ya desde hace milenios lo malo que era bromear con su maestra, después de todo, la mayoría de la población ninja conocía lo temperamental que era la sannin.

"Bien, como sea, Hokage."

Registró al instante un chakra conocido paseándole por las venas, aliviando su mareo sin siquiera intentarlo y uniéndose al suyo, en algo similar a un baile de energía. Hasta su chakra había extrañado a su maestra. "Tu niña es extraña." Comentó la rubia, aun sosteniéndola de la muñeca. La sannin pecaba constantemente pero no de ignorancia.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hay algo mal en ella?" Si la kunoichi pudiese haber tenido los ojos abiertos, hubiese notado la chispa de preocupación encenderse en las vibrantes pupilas claras del Hokage. Y también hubiese sido capaz de percibir la diversión en el rostro de su maestra a causa de la insuficiencia del Yondaime al contener sus emociones.

"Es solo que su chakra está prácticamente abrazando el mío." Soltó como si le molestase, pero en realidad, Sakura podía sentir todavía su mano sosteniendo la suya y dejando que su energía pasara en vibraciones familiares por su cuerpo, como si diese un paseo bajo la brisa cálida de las calles de Konoha.

"Seguro que es su forma de darte las gracias, Sakura suele ser muy expresiva."

"¿Sakura?" Le instigo a avergonzarse la rubia, y a la pelirosa le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Así que así se refería a ella cuando estaba con los demás? Jamás le había llamado por su nombre estando de frente.

"H-Haruno-san." Corrigió de mala gana, ganándose una risotada de parte de la sannin.

"Tú tienes algo muy malo por las chicas con cabellos raros." Declaró la mujer, sin importarle que hubiese otros ninjas presentes. Al menos ahora sabía que su maestra nunca había sido una mujer consciente o con algo parecido a un filtro en sus palabras.

No hubo comentario en respuesta que hablase sobre Kushina o que la mencionase, y Sakura se sintió decepcionada. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en el período equivocado, solo había visto a la pelirroja feroz en un par de ocasiones.

Lo cierto era que su cabello era impresionante y casi la hizo sentir mal consigo mismo por solo tenerlo de un rosa sin chiste. Aunque habría que agregarle un defecto, ese tipo de cabello solo le podría gustar a un shinobi experto como el Hokage. El rojo era tan intenso como el carmesí de la sangre y cuando se ondulaba daba la impresión de ser un rio de perturbadora violencia. Con la guerra vibrando en cada delgado hilo rojizo. (En definitiva, un cabello de shinobi. Pero no uno de ninja medico como el suyo. En varias ocasiones le habían mencionado que sus mechones rosas traían algo de tranquilidad al paciente, recordándoles la temporada de cerezos y el Hanami donde durante tiempos pacíficos, se sentaban a comer bajo los árboles de color rosa.)

El traqueteo de los tacones de la sannin la sacó de sus divagaciones, logrando que alzara una ceja mentalmente. "¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó el Yondaime, expresando la misma duda que Sakura tenía.

"Si, eso es todo. Deja de preocuparte, Minato. Su nivel de chakra estaba demasiado bajo, no entiendo realmente que le estás haciendo para que se encuentre así de exhausta pero solo necesita descansar." Hubo un silencio momentáneo. "No hagas esa cara, te estoy diciendo que va a estar bien."

"Hokage-sama, debemos retirarnos. El kazekage no tardará en llegar a la hoja." La realización de que Inoichi vendría igualmente le revolvió el estómago a la pelirosa, quien ahora se preguntaba el porqué de sus bajos niveles de chakra.

Entonces, las presencias desaparecieron, dejando detrás una extraña cantidad de chakra que Sakura sentir rondar por la habitación. No era un ninja y tampoco un civil. ¿Tal vez un clon?

Rodo los ojos mentalmente, se acurruco y volvió a sus intentos desafortunados de dormir.

…

"¡Sakuraaa!" Escucho la exclamación peligrosa de un rubio adulto y unos pasos veloces dirigiéndose al piso de su departamento. En su mente pudo ver a Shikaku detrás de él, evitando que el hombre entrase y suspirando un; "que problemático"

Se le abrieron los ojos de golpe y se sentó algo mareada por el movimiento tan apresurado, buscando enfocar sus pupilas oscurecidas para poder salir de cama y cerrar bien su puerta.

Pero cuando se levantó, recordó la presencia de chakra que había sentido antes de volver a buscar su sueño y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada. Se detuvo en un punto amarillo, vestido con el uniforme de hokage y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Haruno-san." El clon la saludo como lo habría hecho el verdadero, ganándose un suspiro en respuesta. "Mis disculpas por no haber estado presente," le comunico formalmente, como un mensaje pregrabado. "Cuando termine la reunión con los kages, me asegurare de revisar que te encuentres en óptimas condiciones."

Sakura asintió. La copia se quedó estática, no se movió ni un centímetro y la pelirosa se preguntó si podría parpadear. "Entonces…" Esperó a que se esfumara y cuando no lo hizo, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos. No necesitaba una niñera, era una shinobi perfectamente capaz que no había tenido el mejor día de su vida pero que si se podía cuidar por sí misma.

"Mis órdenes son quedarme aquí. Si llego a desaparecer será solo para informar a Minato de que ha sufrido de una recaída o algo te ha causado malestar."

Los dedos de Sakura temblaron con ansias de alcanzar un kunai, para poder enterrárselo en el pecho y escuchar un puff. Sin embargo, como solo en días inusuales como ese lo lograba dominar, la kunoichi controló su enojo.

"¿Necesita algo Haruno-san?" Sonrió inhumanamente, dándole un escalofrió a Sakura.

 _¡Si! ¡Que te largues de mi maldita habitación!_

…

 _ **Complex-and-Burdensome:**_ _¡Eres mi primer review!_ _A mi también siempre me han llamado mucho los fics de viajes en el tiempo, me alegro que el mío te haya gustado_ _ˆˆ Sobre los personajes…supongo que sí tienen sus momentos, después de todo están en guerra. ¡Espero que continúes leyendo! ¡Mil gracias!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 4_

Ese día, Sakura supo que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir. Hasta el cielo usualmente soleado de Konoha parecía tener un aura fúnebre que solo ella podía alcanzar a entender. Y quizás el Hokage también, quien de vez en vez alzaba la mirada de algún documento recién firmado, para observarla a ella asomándose por la ventana.

"Un mal presentimiento." Como solía suceder, el primero en hablar fue el rubio, palmeando levemente la superficie de su escritorio. Las manchas oscuras de cansancio debajo de sus ojos azules le recordaban a Sakura la primera semana que paso trabajando a su lado. El hombre parecía tener insomnio siempre que algo estruendoso le explotaba en la cara. "Están tramando algo," Dijo sin vacilar, fijando sus ojos entrecerrados en el pergamino simplón con sellos provenientes de Kiri. "Están tramando algo y no puede ser bueno."

Los ninjas de la niebla siempre escondían demasiadas cosas y Sakura sabia mejor que nadie en la aldea que lo que se acercaba era el inicio del fin. Se encontraban en un extraño limbo entre la tercera guerra y la nada, por lo que la pelirosa no entendía muy bien porque el tercero se había retirado antes de lo escrito en los pergaminos históricos.

"Yo también lo creo, Hokage-sama." Aquello lo dijo a principios de agosto, poco antes de que el Yondaime decidiera cambiarse de oficina y moverse a la amplia sección de dos pisos arriba. Donde ya ambos encajaban a la perfección y donde Sakura pasaba todas sus mañanas como todas sus tardes de manera monótona arreglando pergaminos. De vez en vez, Minato mencionaba a Kushina, dejándole un sabor amargo de hombre enamorado a Sakura en la punta de la lengua.

A finales de agosto, con el vacilar de las hojas en el suelo de las calles de Konoha y con Kushina de casualidad visitando constantemente la oficina sin notar a la kunoichi pelirosa…

 _Nohara Rin despareció._

El secuestro se la atribuyó a Kirigakure la aldea de la niebla, justo como Minato había temido. El Yondaime gritó, maldijo y derrumbó todo lo que encontró a su paso en la oficina cuando la inteligencia de ANBU le entregó el informe. Y por primera vez, Sakura se escondió de él. Con la venas vibrándole de angustia y ansias.

Era fácil olvidar que Minato era un ninja legendario cuando estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas como collares de clips de escritorio e insistiendo en usarlos hasta que alguien le dijera que no debía hacerlo ( cosa que nadie nunca hacía, con las vagas excepciones de Sakura cuando llegaba de mal genio y alguien le atestiguaba que el Hokage estaba siendo un flojo ), pero al final del día, él era El Destello Amarillo de Konoha, el Yondaime, un Namikaze y esas verdades eran más que suficientes como para hacerla temblar de terror ante sus amenazas –las cuales nunca fueron dirigidas concretamente hacia su persona durante las horas de furia encontrada del Hokage pero que de igual forma le dejaban mucho en que pensar-.

La última hora en la que entro a la oficina, los papeles volaron por el aire y Sakura contuvo su aliento. Kakashi estaba frenético, discutiéndole al hombre que lideraba la aldea con una kunai en mano. "¡Yo mantendría a Rin a salvo! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidó, sensei?!" Le exclamó el muchacho de baja estatura, sin sentir temor alguno del kunai de Hiraishin que había aparecido en la mano del Hokage en cuanto este había notado la posible amenaza en la mano de su estudiante. "¡Usted me dijo que me hiciera cargo! ¡¿Cómo espera que me haga cargo si ni siquiera me deja salir a buscarla?!"

"Es un mentiroso, sensei."

Eventualmente, después de que Sakura escuchase y mirase a los dos discutir a gritos a punto de saltar a la garganta del otro, Minato dejo ir a Kakashi en busca de Rin. "Vuelve pronto, no poder evitar ponerte una sanción si no lo haces."

Y la pelirosa, sabiendo bien lo que pasaría gracias a Naruto y su cercanía momentánea con Obito, soltó de golpe lo que llevaba en las manos. Se apresuró a velocidad ninja a seguir las pisadas de Kakashi.

Obviamente se enteró de que la seguían de cerca. ¿Quién no lo haría con semejantes gritos del Hokage?

"¡Sakura! ¡Detente ahí mismo!" Llegó a escuchar por última vez de la voz del rubio a meros metros de la entrada de Konoha, y aunque lo escuchase a la perfección, Sakura no se detuvo ni dudó en continuar con paso acelerado a su destino.

Seguro que se lo terminaría agradeciendo y si en realidad la hubiese querido detener, solo habría tenido que correr. Después de todo, él era el ninja más rápido de la era y Sakura no era rival ante ello.

Los encontró por el camino a Suna, o lo que en su futuro seria uno de los puntos de división para comenzar el rumbo a la aldea de la arena. Kakashi peleó ferozmente y Sakura recorrió el área en busca de signos de Madara u Obito, regresando al punto en el que había comenzado con las manos vacías después de unos instantes.

Obito le aseguró alguna vez a Naruto que él había sido testigo del asesinato de Rin a manos de su mejor amigo, pero no lo podía ver por ningún lado para alentarlo a salvar a la niña Nohara antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera. "¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo por favor!" Escuchó a alguien sollozar.

Con cadáveres rodeándolos en una escena simplemente gore, Kakashi tembló. Sakura casi le pudo ver las lágrimas escurriéndosele como cascada por encima de la máscara. Uno de sus ojos presentaba el sharingan y este lloraba más que el otro, haciéndole sentir a Sakura que Obito realmente estaba en algún lugar mirándolos. "¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!"

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que si no tomaba una estúpida decisión, todo los horrores se volverían a desatar y su presencia en la Konoha del pasado no serviría en lo más mínimo para remediar todas las cosas tristes que le habían ocurrido a las personas que tenían un lugar especial en su corazón. ¡¿Y a quien le importaba un demonio si ese era su futuro o no?! ¡No podía ser tan malditamente egoísta!

Toda su vida lo había sido, tal vez mucho menos que toda la población ninja que creía automáticamente merecer algo solo por haber sido entrenados para vivir como soldados guardianes de la hoja, pero de igual manera ella se había adueñado de los peores momentos de sus compañeros, fingiendo que le dolían tanto a Sakura como a ellos. Ya no haría eso más.

En vez de adueñarse de ellos, los pisotearía y cuando acabase con todos… Haría lo que Tsunade hizo alguna vez por diferentes razones. Dejaría Konoha atrás para no volver hasta que alguien con el suficiente corazón decidiera buscarla.

"¡Rin!" Ojos castaños se abrieron de golpe, "¡quédate quieta!" exclamó haciendo que la de marcas rectangulares moradas se quedase estática, dándole la oportunidad a Sakura de correr hasta estar en medio de ambos en un parpadeo violento. La altura de Kakashi fue la perfecta para que su chidori -no tan bien manejado como el de Sasuke- le atravesara debajo de la cadera, entre una sección segura pero que gastaría demasiada energía vital como para que cargase a ambos lo más lejos posible de la situación. Dejo que Rin gritara a sus espaldas con horror.

El mundo pareció detenerse por una fracción de segundo, dejando a Sakura ver como su propia sangre salpicaba alrededor de su cuerpo y bañaba unos escasos centímetros de la máscara de su futuro sensei. Pensó en quedarse así un rato, viendo todo desde una perspectiva apocalíptica por la escandalosa herida en su costado, pero si quería que las cosas salieran bien no podría tomarse tantos lujos. Naruto ya no estaba ahí para asegurarse de que todo terminara bien. Ahora era ella, y solamente ella.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se arrancó la mano ensangrentada –contraria a la del chidori- del niño de cabello platinado de las costillas, lo empujo dejándolo caer de espaldas por la sorpresa para poder dejar de sentir el horror punzante en su costado izquierdo y se movió tan rápido como tuvo para sostener a Rin entre sus brazos.

Un poco tarde para ser sinceros, la niña sangraba y Sakura no lograba distinguir exactamente de donde desde la posición en la que la sostenía, sin embrago agradeció que el cuerpo de la castaña fuera tan petite como para que ella lo cubriera fácilmente.

Cuando analizó sus alrededores, a la Haruno se le formo un nudo en la garganta. "¡Kakashi muévete ya!"

Kakashi reacciono al momento, atravesando a un par de ninjas de apariencia semi muerta que se arrastraban desesperadamente para tomar a Rin de entre las manos sucias de la pelirosa. Sakura no la dejo ir, mucho menos cuando le atravesó un kunai la pierna.

Mas ninjas de la niebla se acercaron ferozmente, dejando a Sakura histérica y calculando algún plan funcional en su mente.

Podría oponerles el paso a los ninjas de la niebla con algo de batalla y dejar que Kakashi huyera con Rin entre sus brazos, pero la realidad era que aunque ella se lo pidiese, el ninja copia no llevaría a su compañera de equipo con Tsunade –quien no servía ya más como ninja médico- y todo su esfuerzo resultaría en lo mismo. Rin moriría si un médico sin la capacidad de su maestra no la atendía. (Y ella arriesgaría su coartada, junto con su plan de salvar el futuro si interfería usando técnicas que solo la sannin sabría en aquellos tiempos. Además de que sería demasiado complicado encontrarse ayudando a salvarle la vida a la jinchuriki, sellar el biju en su estómago mientras estaba inconsciente, y darle una paliza monumental a los malditos ninjas intrusos.)

Se dejó guiar por su instinto más listo y grito a todo pulmón; "¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora!"

Si Naruto había podido sobrevivir siendo un jinchuriki y se había podido convertir en el héroe del mundo entero, ella podía asegurarse de cargar a ambos críos hasta la aldea de la hoja.

Lo haría aunque tuviese que morir para que las cosas cambiaran.

Entro a la casa tradicional japonesa de la única medico integrante del clan Senju pateando la puerta abierta y tirándose de rodillas en la entrada, con un Kakashi ansiosos sosteniendo su codo, buscando alguna forma de mantenerla de pie sin que perdiese la consciencia. Un charco mestizo de rojo y agua agria se le formo alrededor, lo que hizo que Sakura frunciese el ceño e intentara limpiarlo con los bordes de su vestido.

"¿Qué es lo que tu…?" La voz le despareció a la enfurecida mujer que se encontró a si misma de pie frente a una paciente herida de muerte, que le había derrumbado la casa. La nariz se le frunció en disgusto al reconocer el aroma del veneno que circulaba en la sangre de Rin y posiblemente en la de Sakura. "Llamare a- al hospital." Tartamudeo brevemente, Kakashi le impidió que se fuera, arrugándole el kimono verde con los puños cerrados.

Si su maestra no podía salvarla, Sakura tomaría a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos y ella misma trabajaría en una operación ahí. En el piso de madera de su hogar, llenándolo todo de sangre e importándole un demonio si la mujer se desmayaba, gritaba, lloraba o no hacía nada más que pararse como estatua. Tsunade-sama, su Tsunade-sama, actual Hokage de su período ninja no se atrevería a hacer aquello tan cruel, por lo que le daría un minuto y después le regalaría una vista de su espalda atravesada a la otra medica sino le ayudaba. Si la ignoraba a ella y a su pequeña niña que moría entre sus brazos cansados, entonces todavía no se habría convertido en la mujer que le enseñaría a Sakura a ser fuerte y humana. Por lo que sus últimas pizcas de reconocimiento ante ella se esfumarían.

Y Sakura no quería aquello. Por eso comenzó a llorar y miro directamente, con sus bonitas pupilas claras y brillantes ojos esmeralda a la sannin frente a ella. "Por favor. Lady Tsunade."

El horror no se le borro del rostro, sin embargo, logro descifrar la aflicción en su rostro. La rubia, de uñas pintadas de rojo, de ojos miel claro y de yukata desalineada sintió un kunai hundírsele en el corazón, atravesándolo en forma diagonal para sacárselo del pecho más rápido.

Ella. Sakura, la pelirosa de que sollozaba con un próximo cadáver en sus manos le hizo recordar con fuerza a sí misma. Le hizo succionar el aire pesado con olor a agua del cielo sangrienta y soltar un maullido ensordecer. "Solo, Solo…" Tembló. Sakura gritó, con la garganta ardiéndole. "¡Sálvela!"

El cabello de Sakura empapo el suelo, mezclando agua de lluvia con la sangre de la chunnin una vez más. Fue ahí cuando Tsunade supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. En una mala broma del destino, se le estaba dando una oportunidad de que una kunoichi con tanto potencial como el que ella alguna vez tuvo no tuviese que atravesar por los mismos terrores carmesí que ella respiraba diariamente, y si sus piernas la dejaban arrastrarse hasta donde estaba la niña de marcas moradas en sus mejillas seguro que si lo haría.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Sabía que si pegaba un ojo en aquel momento moriría, su chakra no se concentraría en sus heridas de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora que sentía dolor y sus órganos se darían por vencidos. El veneno iba lento, pasándole desde las piernas entumecidas para abrazar su costado expuesto, causando que se arqueara como gato de minuto a minuto. Sakura no se podía imaginar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo Rin, quien no había sido expuesta antes a ningún tipo de veneno así de mortal y que aparte tenía que lidiar con no poder expulsar a un demonio encadenado dentro de ella. _La niña despertará con cicatrices_ , se atrevió a pensar.

"Mantenla hablando, Kakashi." Ordeno Tsunade, quien hundía las manos en el estómago de la nueva jinchuriki de Isobu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sakura jamás había estado en la presencia de su maestra cuando lloraba y ahora que podía verlo, no le agradaba para nada.

El ojo expresivo de Kakashi se arrugo en las orillas, mostrando la compasión humana del muchacho y suavemente susurrándole a Sakura que aquel cambio tan lleno de calidez era lo único bueno que había salido de la muerte de Obito. "¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita en el mundo, Haruno-san?"

"Cuando era genin, mi sensei me regalaba un caja con dumplings después de una misión terrible. Generalmente nos invitaba a todos a comer ramen por la obsesión enferma de uno de mis compañeros de equipo…"musitó al atento Kakashi, que por razones de honor se negaba a moverse de su sitio. "Pero cuando el día había sido muy malo, mi sensei se sentaba a mi lado mientras yo lloraba comiendo dumplings." Sonrió, con la sangre deslizándosele por la barbilla. Los ninjas médicos no demorarían en llegar, solo tenía que concentrar su chakra en la herida y aguantaría hasta que alguien la salvase. "Por eso los dumplings son mi cosa favorita en el mundo."

"Eso es muy simple, Haruno-san." La muchacha alzó una ceja, no entendiendo a lo que refería. "Le salvaste la vida a Rin…y en lo mejor que puedes pensar como recompensa son unos dumplings…" Susurro el niño de cabello puntiagudo y grisáceo.

"Entonces…regálame una cita." Bromeo con una carcajada. Se apretó el costado con los dedos hasta que le desbordo sangre e inhalo aire, regañándose a si misma por ser tan descuidada.

Cuando volvió a mirar, Kakashi le fruncía el ceño, o al menos eso parecía ya que solo podía mirar uno de sus dos pequeños ojos ónix. "Bien." Declaró el jounin con decisión. Para ello, Sakura estiró una de sus manos y le dio un golpecito en la frente.

"Mejor enséñame tu cara sin la máscara."

"No."

Sakura volvió a reírse.

"¡Kakashi, te estoy diciendo que la mantengas despierta no que hagas que se muera más rápido!" El jounin se tensó, se colocó en cuclillas a su lado y presiono en la herida de la pelirosa. "¡Y tu maldita amiga no para de sangrar tampoco, demonios!"

Tsunade se estaba agotando el chakra en impedir que la sangre se coagulara, haciendo que el sistema de Rin no entrara en shock por culpa del kunai envenenado que le había traspasado la espalda y si quería salvarla iba a necesitar de dos médicos extra. La pelirosa lo supo cuando su maestra entro en la desesperación.

Si Sakura hubiese sido lista no se habría arrastrado hasta el lado de la sannin, con las manos brillándole en verde y activando el chikatsu saisei no jutsu para curar los pulmones atrofiados de la pequeña. Pero Sakura era una persona compasiva por naturaleza, ella preferiría morderse alguna de sus extremidades hasta arrancársela antes de darse la vuelta y no ayudar a un paciente necesitado. Milagrosamente, Tsunade no hablo en lo absoluto, se concentró en sacar el veneno de la sangre y mantenerla fluyendo, como si la ayuda de la kunoichi no hubiese sido más que lo básico en una ninja médico.

"Creí que no era medico…"Susurro un confundido jounin.

"No lo es." Mintió Tsunade. "Lo que está haciendo es más básico que lo que Rin sabe hacer, pero es una gran ayuda." Termino por decir. "Kakashi, ve a ver porque no llega ningún ninja."

"Si, Tsunade-sama." Sabiendo ya que el jounin no se detendría a husmear por miedo a que el tiempo y la falta de ninjas fueran un obstáculo para mantener a su compañera de equipo viva, la sannin no se demoró en hablar.

La mirada ámbar de su maestra se conectó con la suya, que aunque se veía desenfocada, aun le regresaba la intensidad a la otra mujer. "¿Por qué le has mentido al Hokage?"

"Es más seguro que nadie sepa lo que va a ocurrir, mucho menos el Hokage, Tsunade-sama." La rubia soltó una risa amarga ante el descaro de la pelirosa de fervientemente responder con una excusa para proteger su mentira.

"Estoy hablando por tus conocimientos, no por algo más. Aunque ya es obvio que recuerdas vívidamente todo." Sakura tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño por su falta de concentración.

"Sería un problema si entrara al hospital usando técnicas que solo usted maneja o cambiando históricamente la medicina." Replicó, ganándose un asentimiento y una mirada curiosa.

"¿Y sobre lo demás?" A la kunoichi se le encogieron los músculos, tensándose -en un nudo desafortunado para su manejo de chakra-. "No te estoy pidiendo que hagas una línea del tiempo en el suelo ahora mismo, solo quiero que me digas que sucede."

Sakura sonrió. "Usted, Lady Tsunade, es la quinta Hokage y mi maestra. Me enseño bien."

Tsunade se sonrojo vagamente, gruño y apretó fuerte el antebrazo lastimado de la kunoichi. "Estas mintiendo. Ser Hokage es un título inservible, sin ofender al Yondaime por supuesto." Sakura se imaginó a Minato tornándose sombrío, con un leve tic en la ceja derecha, gruñendo y soltando un; ¿Por qué habría de ofenderme?.

Los labios de la pelirosa se extendieron todavía más mientras miraba a su maestra, con el respeto que se había ganado en el futuro y ahora con las manos ensangrentadas al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de ella sin tambalearse. "Ahí es donde se equivoca, Tsunade-sama. Yo jamás le he mentido a usted."

"Entonces pruébalo."

"Usted planeaba dejar Konoha por su miedo a la sangre. Le gusta apostar aunque es pésima para ello, algo que usted misma asegura que viene de familia. Shizune es una niña problemática porque nunca le niega nada y…esta…secretamente… enamorada de Jiraiya." Con su última sentencia el cuerpo de la sannin se tornó de piedra, aunque sus manos continuaron trabajando en Rin. "Además guarda todos los libros Icha Icha que escribe con usted de protagonista." Agregó sin vacilar.

"Te eduque bien. Cállate." Ladró la Godaime. Sakura río nuevamente.

Para cuando se presentó en la oficina del Hokage, horas más tarde con el cabello aun empapado, un kimono prestado de su maestra, el Yondaime se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con la espalda recargada en este y los ojos fijos en la puerta.

"¿Hokage-sama?" Se atrevió a hablar sin balbucear la kunoichi, arrepintiéndose cuando los bonitos ojos azules que esperaba ver no fueron los que se encontraron con los de ella. Si, seguían siendo los suyos, no podían pertenecer a nadie más. Sin embargo, este lado desconocido de su mirada le daba algo similar a escalofríos.

"Pasa Sakura," manoteo en el aire, con un aire de sarcasmo agrio y desagradable. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Esperaba verlo menos afligido, creía que enterarse de que Rin estaba viva y Kakashi sin rasguños le pondrían de un humor decente. Pero quizás era el temperamento más decente que había logrado controlar para ella.

Sakura tosió incómodamente, colocando una mano sobre su estómago y causando que Yondaime se levantara velozmente y cayera a centímetros de su abdomen. Estaba en cuclillas y apartó de mala manera la mano de la pelirosa, agitando lejos uno de los pliegues del kimono. "Eso no se ve para nada bien, Sakura ve al hospital ahora mismo." Le ordenó.

"Hokage-sama, ya he ido al hospital, ya no queda más por hacer. Lo que ve usted es una futura cicatriz." Escuchó un suspiro masculino, miro abajo y se sintió culpable al notar la manera desesperada en la que el rubio pasaba las manos por su cabello. "¿Qué sucede, Hokage-sama?"

"Es…Es solo que…" Se alzó para tener una conversación más civilizada, acomodo el mismo delicadamente el kimono de la muchacha y se cruzó de brazos. "Se supone que debo estar acostumbrado a todo esto, Sakura." Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Te saldrán arrugas si continuas así." Susurro, buscando quitar la tensión de los hombros de Minato.

"Los shinobis no vivimos tanto como para que eso suceda, no te preocupes." Sakura le pego con los nudillos apretados detrás del cuello y el Hokage soltó un chiflido malhumorado. Ella no pensó que esa broma fuese graciosa, en lo absoluto. "Tienes peor humor que Kushina."

"Lo agradezco." La pelirosa tomo fijación en el estado contrariado de Minato y lo acompaño de vuelta a su lúgubre posición recargándose en el escritorio.

El rascó su cuello. "Creo que esto con Kirigakure me está volviendo loco." Y eran obvias las razones por las que se sentía restringido en sus movimientos. Cualquier cosa que hiciese podría levantar a la guerra nuevamente, algo que Konoha no podía pagar, algo que no quería hacer pasar a su pueblo y algo que al mismo tiempo ansiaba por ver. Kirigakure lo merecía.

"Si, se ve horrible, desde el inicio de agosto que esas marcas ahí no se quitan." Señalo las manchas purpuras bajo sus ojos, causando que el Yondaime suspirara de nuevo. "Creo…Creo que podría ayudarle."

"¿Cómo?"

"Tendría que permitirme tomar sus manos." Minato entrecerró los ojos de manera casi imperceptible, la confianza no era algo fácil de ganarse para los ninjas, pero le debía a Rin una oportunidad más sincera para Sakura. Hasta ahora la había mantenido a la distancia correcta, y tal vez la muchacha no merecía algo como aquello. Ella estaba sola en un lugar desconocido y él era el Hokage que había jurado proteger a todo su pueblo, cosa que extrañamente lo hacía responsable de Sakura. Minato asintió.

La pelirosa coloco las palmas de sus manos en dirección del techo, "normalmente, esta técnica se aplica directamente en las sienes," ella explicó. "Pero como demostración tus manos estarán bien." Después una pausa breve, Minato colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre las suyas.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Como una kunai hiraishin en su máximo esplendor, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Minato sintió el ondular de una ola de serenidad, para después distinguir las vibraciones tangibles del chakra de Sakura interactuando con el suyo. Impulsivamente, él trató de empujarlo lejos, luchando violetamente con la presencia extranjera.

Las manos de Sakura se intentaron escapar sin triunfó de las suyas y Minato escuchó un diminuto grito de dolor. "Hokage-sama-" jadeo, arrebatando sus manos lejos. El sentimiento de calma se esfumó dejándole inusualmente vació, obligándolo a mirarla a ella con una expresión confundida. "Mi chakra es visiblemente débil comparándolo con el suyo, así que podría detenerme cuando se le plazca. No vuelva a hacer algo como eso." Se quejó la kunoichi, dejando a Minato haciendo un puchero.

"Entonces déjame hacerlo a mi primero. Si no te sucede nada, permitiré que hagas lo mismo." Rodando los ojos, Sakura le ofreció sus palmas levemente enrojecidas. "Lo siento."

La shinobi se quedó en silencio, mirándole mal. "Como sea, no fue mi culpa." Jiraiya había mencionado en varias ocasiones que su primer estudiante favorito era un terco como ella y ahora entendía el porqué de sus palabras. De igual forma, lo dejo sostener sus manos, respirando pesadamente el chakra a su alrededor.

Al contrario del suyo, este se movía demasiado rápido, hiperactivo y algo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de energía tranquilizadora que le daba cierto aire de protección. Aquello era algo que solo un chakra tan fuerte como el de un Hokage lograría causar en la estudiante de una sannin.

Y Sakura, vagamente pensó que ahora podría decirle a Naruto que su chakra y el de su padre, se movían en fluctuaciones idénticas. Bombeando sentimientos heroicos en el sistema de la pelirosa.

Sakura evitó un bostezo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, sentada con las piernas estiradas a lo largo de la oficina del Hokage, con su mejilla derecha presionada contra algo realmente caliente y con un aroma tan fuerte a menta como sus manos cuando terminaba de hacer el té por las mañanas. La muchacha se alejó algunos milímetros, y cuando su vista se aclaró lo suficiente como para distinguir en que se estuvo recostando toda la noche, soltó un gañido. Se arrastró rápidamente con las manos hasta el otro extremo del lugar, chocando con el librero y parándose en seco, sintiéndose como una idiota.

Minato alzó brevemente la vista del documento que tenía entre sus manos, le parpadeo curiosamente y regresó a su trabajo. "Buenos días." Habló inactivamente, con una cantidad de cansancio fácil de percibir.

"Buenos días." Sakura murmuró angustiadamente, limpiando un poco de baba de su barbilla. Se sonrojo involuntariamente, preguntándose si habría mojado asquerosamente la vestimenta del Hokage. "¿Qué hora es?" Se apresuró a decir, en busca de una excusa para salir corriendo.

"Las cuatro de la mañana." El Yondaime examino su trabajo, anoto algo en una libreta diminuta a su izquierda y lanzo a su escritorio el documento, dejando el brazo derecho en el aire más de lo necesario. Seguro que el peso del cuerpo de Sakura lo había dejado adolorido…pero él no tenía el corazón para quejarse.

Sakura gruño, y después de unos segundos se encontró parada lánguidamente. "¡Rin…!"

"Esta despierta, el biju cerro sus heridas después de que Kushina lo sellara dentro de ella. Tsunade la está obligando a recibir inmensas cantidades chakra suyo ahora mismo, le preocupa que Isobu afecte de alguna forma su fuerza." Cuando la kunoichi no dijo y pareció quedarse perdida en sus pensamientos, el Hokage aclaro su garganta y utilizo su dedo índice para señalar un punto en su rostro. "Hay marcas de cierre en tu mejilla."

La mano de Sakura instantáneamente voló a su mejilla izquierda y su mano derecha se apropió de un poco del cabello de Minato, jalándolo hacia ella para poder usar el protector de su frente como espejo. Todo lo que hizo el Hokage fue bufar. Sakura jadeó. Justo ahí, en la parte usualmente pálida de su lado izquierdo, había una molesta marca rojiza entre su ojo y barbilla que indiscutiblemente proveniente de la chaqueta azul de Minato. La nariz del Yondaime toco la suya inesperadamente. Ahí se dio cuenta de su error y dejó ir la despeinada mata de cabello claro del hombre. "¿Cuándo me quede dormida?" Preguntó cambiando de tema.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, la examinó con una expresión en blanco y vaciló en hablar. "Simplemente lo hiciste." El Hokage estiró su mano para agarrar otro documento y comenzó a leer sin más. Sakura suspiro aliviada. Estaba contenta de que él no hubiese traído a flote el tema de como termino durmiendo en su hombro, porque si lo hubiese hecho, ella se habría sentido terriblemente avergonzada le habría lanzado uno o dos libros y se había esfumado del lugar.

"A los kages se les informara del biju en Rin. ¿Podrías llamar a que se presenten los capitanes ANBU del escuadrón diez y cinco?"

Si, realmente le alegraba que el Hokage pasara por alto sus pequeños errores embarazosos y volviese así de rápido al trabajo. Aunque honestamente, se sintió algo decepcionada, le gustaba la usual manera en la que Naruto se sonrojaba cuando pasaban cosas así y no poder verla en el rostro de su padre le sacó un suspiro.

Pero seguramente nada de eso sucedía porque él seguía molesto con ella. "Si, Hokage-sama."

"Y Sakura…" Le llamó cuando ella se acercó a la puerta, aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, y asomándose sobre su hombro, alcanzó a ver la sonrisa delgada del rubio.

" _Mi nombre es Minato."_

 ** _Leonlx:_** _¡Mil gracias! ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también_ _ˆˆ_

 ** _Complex-and-Burdensome:_** _Jajaja, bueno, Minato es un Hokage un poco extraño ¿o no? Sobre Kushina… ¿puedes esperar para saber en el siguiente capítulo? Ese se centrara bastante en la jinchuriki, lo prometo._


	5. Capítulo 5

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 5_

…

El festival del gogetsu se canceló por el temor de que la guerra les estallara en la cara a los ninjas de Konoha mientras ellos festejaban una tradición demasiado volátil. Sakura se decepciono levemente, no porque tuviese a nadie con quien realmente pasar el festival…pero porque ni siquiera en sus tiempos había podido disfrutar de aquel día a causa de la guerra y la reconstrucción de Konoha.

Y sabiendo lo que se les vendría encima el siguiente año, no hizo más que suspirar cuando el día llego. Esa mañana, se despertó sin sonrisa pero con un aire optimista, arreglo su cabello como lo hacía usualmente y se colocó encima un vestido azul con bordados blancos en los pliegues largos, usando como excusa –para sí misma- que aunque el día no se fuese a celebrar como era debido…tenía que usar algo distinto para honrar las mil rosas que Lee hubiese desperdiciado.

Inoichi la llevo directo a la Torre del Hokage a primera hora, no porque le gustase levantarse particularmente temprano cuando estaba libre de misiones, sino porque el hombre le insistió que no dejaría que Sakura estuviese un segundo sola por las calles en un día tan lleno de hormonas como aquel. La pelirosa se lo agradeció aunque fuese un exagerado, nadie se veía realmente ilusionado por el inexistente festival y no le parecía necesario que Inoichi se esmerara tanto en cuidarla cuando podía estar durmiendo tranquilamente.

"¡Inoichi-san!" Exclamó Minato cuando entraron ambos a la oficina. "¡Creí haberte dado el día libre!" Al parecer el rubio no noto que ambos llegaron juntos y Sakura soltó una pequeña risita, caminando despreocupadamente hasta la reciente pila de papeles en el suelo. ¿Cuándo aprendería a trabajar en un mismo sitio? No podía pasar toda la vida haciendo un desorden en cada centímetro desocupado del edificio.

"¡Aye! ¡Aye!" Gritó en saludo el Yamanaka, corriendo hasta ponerse frente al escritorio del Hokage. "Pero no podía permitir que Sakura caminara sola hoy, Hokage-sama, como usted sabe…hoy es el festival de Gogetsu, por eso es el día perfecto para protegerla," ambos hombre se inclinaron para acercar sus rostros y comenzar a hablar en susurros. Inoichi le echo unas miraditas mientras que se cruzaba.

"¡Ya paren ustedes dos!" Les regañó, "Inoichi, ¿no deberías estar atendiendo la tienda Yamanaka?" Cuestionó, logrando que el rubio le enseñara su mejor cara de cachorrito. "Estoy segura de que hoy será excelente para el negocio."

Cuando el ninja de coleta rubia no se movió, Sakura entrecerró los ojos con irritación. "Bien." Quejándose por lo bajo, diciendo un par de cosas acerca de que no tendría nada más interesante que hacer porque todo mundo se está casando, salió del lugar.

"¿Por qué el cambio de atuendo?" La muchacha se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese un motivo secreto. Minato recibió el gesto con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza lleno de diversión. "Entonces… ¿Yamanaka?" Sakura le empujó con un puño cerrado en su hombro.

"¡No es así!"

"Está bien, Sakura-chan te creo-" Se burló, huyendo de los violentos manotazos infantiles de la jovencita de cabello rosa. "Pero, ¿Por qué azul?" siguió molestándole, ahora usando su hiraishin indiscretamente para cambiar de posición en la habitación sin que la kunoichi fuese capaz de seguirlo. "Ya veo, ya veo, quieres combinar con mis ojos." Le regaló un guiño coqueto.

"¡Hokage-sama!" Se indignó ella, colocando sus pequeñas manos en puños apretados a cada lado de su cintura. Minato levantó los brazos con las palmas abiertas, demostrando que se rendía.

"Es mi forma de decir que te ves linda, Sakura." La kunoichi no se dejó engañar, desde que habían comenzado a tratarse amistosamente Minato se aprovechaba de lo fácil que era hacerla sentir sonrojada y hablaba tan coquetamente como el Genma del tiempo que ella provenía.

"¡Dígalo cuando esté trabajando y tal vez le haga caso!"

…

Después de pasar una hora y media rastreándolo como perro cazador, se dio por vencida y regresó a la oficina, donde extrañamente sintió una presencia más en la habitación. (Koharu no estaba en ningún lado así que no podría ser el segundo asistente al mando quien estuviese en el lugar.) La kunoichi alzó un ceja, ¿acaso el irresponsable había escondido su chakra solo para no asistir a una junta con la cabeza del hospital de Konoha?

Sakura sentía que con cada minuto, el hombre se hacía menos obligado con su posición. Tal vez ella le estaba dando demasiada libertad al ser tan permisiva y hasta ofrecer escribir ella las cartas a los demás kages mientras él le dictaba…

Dio pasos cansados hasta el frente de la mesa de trabajo del rubio, se inclinó, asomándose para poder ver el interior hueco de las paredes de madera.

Y lo encontró ahí. Con un pequeño libro anaranjado de portada indefinida, con las mejillas sonrojadas, un leve tic en el ojo derecho y temblando. Sakura quiso golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, no porque le gustara como se veía tan desalineado sino porque Kakashi había hecho exactamente lo mismo durante todos sus entrenamientos o salidas en equipo. Pero tristemente para la pelirosa ya no era realmente vulgar ver a alguien leyendo porno.

"Hokage-sama," habló dulcemente, sintiendo una de las venas de su frente comenzar a palpitar. Minato dio un salto, golpeándose la cabeza en la dura madera de su escritorio. Sakura sonrió, le había apaciguado un poco las ganas de reventarlo por ser tan desvergonzado. "No sé si lo olvido, pero hoy tendría que haber ido a una reunión con Tsunade-sama."

El rubio trago saliva pesadamente, gateo hasta encontrarse fuera del pequeño espacio y se levantó apresuradamente, coloco una mano en su cuello mientras lo rascaba y la otra se fue a esconder junto con el libro detrás de su espalda. "Oh, emm, mis disculpas…" Alargó, Sakura pudo ver como una gota de sudor salado se le resbaló por la garganta y peleó contra el sonrojo que se estaba alzando en las mejillas.

"No se preocupe por mi Hokage-sama," Minato se tensó visiblemente, desviando su mirada azul de Sakura. "Me lo esperaba, Jiraiya jamás había salido tan feliz de aquí." Bufó. Minato se encogió en su sitio, tendría que haberse esperado que Sakura lo encontrara y planeado algo para evitar un dolor de tímpanos asegurado, pero el Icha Icha que le regalo su maestro lo distrajo demasiado como para que se pusiera a pensar en las consecuencias. "Como sea, será mejor que vaya con Tsunade-sama lo antes posible. Ella no está contenta." Le instruyó con tono de amenaza. Y ahora Minato juró estar tornándose de un azul enfermo, quizás su cuerpo buscaba maneras de excusarse y huir del horror de la sannin enfermándolo de verdad.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada pesada. "Minato."

"Si, si, ahora mismo voy." Suspiró, arrastrando los pies hasta el exterior de su oficina. "¡Cierto!" Gritó de pronto, haciendo esta vez que Sakura diese un respingo. "Iré a cenar a Ichirakus con Kushina, ¿crees que podrías acompañarnos?" La pelirosa se quedó callada. ¿No sería su presencia un obstáculo a su momento de pareja? Después de todo el festival de Gogetsu era ese mismo día. "¡Si no quieres está bien, Sakura! Es solo que Kushina quiere conocerte, está sorprendida de que haya conseguido otra amiga además de ella…" Río con las mejillas pintadas de rosa. ¿Amiga?

La kunoichi manoteo en el aire, obligando a Minato a ponerse sobre sus tobillos y tambalearse de un lado a otro incómodamente. Sakura tarareó como si se lo pensara, disfrutando de la falta de certeza en el rostro de su Hokage. "Me gustaría ir." Soltó burlonamente.

"Entonces estaré aquí en cuanto pueda." Se despidió sonriente el rubio, aliviado de no haber recibido una negativa y aun mirándola mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta. "Umm, si está bien que te acompañe ¿no?" Sakura se encogió de hombros, no encontrando ningún problema en que caminaran todos juntos hasta Ichirakus.

…

Cuando el Hokage no está el lugar se siente callado, obviamente vacío y todos parecen no tener mucho trabajo por hacer. Koharu se sienta junto a ella durante un par de horas a beber el té de menta sobrante de Minato, aunque sin su usual entusiasmo. No debido a su té claro, ya que ella está segura de que Koharu no tiene papilas gustativas –lo ha sabido desde que masticó sin problemas una de sus píldoras de chakra al regresar de una misión-.

(Sakura sabe que el brebaje azucarado que hace llamar té es horrendo, sin embargo le gusta ser capaz de apreciar como Minato ha obligado a prácticamente todos los ninjas de la aldea a bebérselo y hasta pedir un poco más.)

Al llegar las seis de la tarde, sin que él hubiese un solo rastro del Hokage, Sakura pensó brevemente en irse pero Koharu le insistió que Minato se decepcionaría y se vengaría volviendo a desaparecer antes de alguna reunión con Tsunade.

"Pero luzco horrible," se quejó la kunoichi, que había creído que arreglar un poco los horrores de la biblioteca sería bueno para acabarse el tiempo libre y en el momento se encontró cubierta de polvo. Realmente no se veía como en sus mejores momentos, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, y tenía una mancha de tinta en el pómulo derecho que no parecía poder quitarse con nada.

"¿Y qué importa Sakura?" Se burló Koharu, recordándole que no debía de sentirse avergonzada. "No es como si fueses a ver a Yamanaka-san…-" La molestó, haciéndola saber que Minato se había encargado de hacer que todo el mundo supiera que ella estaba teniendo encuentros con Inoichi. (Pequeñas travesuras así eran sus formas de decirle "¡Estas despedida, Sakura!" cuando hacía algo molesto. Y sinceramente le gustaban más que los gritos de Tsunade.) Cuando no lo estaba haciendo y el Yamanaka se encontraba perdido en Misaki, la madre de Ino.

Sakura le lanzo un libro pesadísimo en la cara sin remordimiento alguno. Koharu no volvió a entrar a la oficina para hacerle compañía.

Ahora que lo veía, el techo se encontraba también de una tonalidad distinta. El de su futuro era más claro como color avellana, probablemente tener tantos ninjas escurriéndose de un lado a otro lo habían hecho pedazos como el área de entrenamiento genin que visitó en una de sus expediciones por la aldea para informarle al Hokage de todas las transformaciones positivas que los shinobis de alto rango querían que se aplicaran ahora que la guerra se encontraba en un inusual estado en pausa.

"Esa, Sakura-san, es una terrible falta de respeto hacia tu Hokage." Escuchó el silbido de la voz de Minato y se rodó a si misma lejos del escritorio de manera nada sutil.

"¡Es tu culpa estaba aburrida!" Le reiteró la kunoichi, sabiendo muy bien que en realidad ella estaba siendo una maleducada. Tsunade la dejaba tirarse en el suelo todo el tiempo así que no selo había pensado mucho antes de aventarse en la superficie plana que se veía particularmente cómoda para sus piernas.

Viendo que se no traía compañía la Haruno se desconcertó un poco. Aun así no pregunto, algo en el aire y en sus alrededores le susurró que era mejor guardar silencio para no arriesgarse a decir algo incorrecto.

Minato se rascó el cuello despreocupadamente. "¿Ahora soy tú?" Sakura se erizó como un felino mosqueado, preparada para afilar sus garras en la cara del rubio. "Ya veo, entonces mañana seré tratado como esclavo…" Habló amargamente como si le importara.

"¡Hokage-sama!"

"Mentira, mentira, Sakura-chaaan." Se apresuró a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y cuando Sakura se quedó con aquellas mejillas infladas de enfado mirándolo, él sonrió, cobardemente deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón que lo que traía para ella fuese suficiente para evitar un par de golpes.

Una flor en el día del gogetsu haría feliz a cualquier muchacha de su edad, Minato lo sabía a la perfección –habiendo pasado por sus dieciocho hace tres años- y aun así dudó en acercar su mano para que ella fuese capaz de distinguir un girasol de tamaño bizarro pero de colores normales. En definitiva era real, sin embargo, parecía estar bajo algún tipo de jutsu para mantenerse así de diminuto.

"Inoichi se quedó sin rosas, pero un girasol…uno emm…pequeño….no es tan terrible ¿o sí?" preguntó viéndose algo angustiado. "Además lo hizo un broche, es bonito así, ¿no?" Balbuceó, aun extendiéndole el regalo en su la palma de su mano. "Y combina con tu vestido…" Aclaró su garganta fuertemente, obligando que la mirada de la kunoichi se dejara de fijar en el presente que le había llevado.

"Si, Hokage-sama es muy bonita." Minato se miró dolido por el obvio rechazo, aunque algo agradable se le expandió en el pecho cuando Sakura tomó el broche de su mano. Si podía mantenerlo a raya usando su honorifico aun podía recibir sus regalo, y todo estaría bien.

Al menos eso quería creer.

…

"Kushina, esta es Haruno-san," Minato la presentó ante una mujer de ojos brillantes, sonrisa agradable, piel clara y un cabello que ya había sido de apreciar en las breves ocasiones que Kushina se presentó en la Torre del Hokage para que se le asignara alguna misión.

"Haruno Sakura, puedes llamarme Sakura. ¡Tu cabello es increíble!" Le extendió la pelirosa su mano derecha, sintiéndose boba por haber agregado un comentario tan al azar. Kushina la miro con algo de indecisión haciendo que Sakura se encogiera un poco en su sitio, no entendiendo que había hecho mal. La kunoichi pelirroja le dio un manotazo a su mano. Sakura saltó, sin embargo al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer ninja, se dio cuenta de que solo era un poco mala para ser delicada –igual que ella-.

"Sakura-chan!" Saltó para envolverla en un abrazo.

"O-Oi Kushina, no te alborotes tanto," Minato le regaló una mirada de disculpa a la pelirosa, mal interpretando el ceño fruncido de la muchacha por incomodidad. Pero Sakura la negó al instante, rodeando también a la pelirroja con sus brazos, como a una amiga que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"¡Kushina-san!" Agregó felizmente Sakura, imitando la emoción dulce de la otra kunoichi. La Uzumaki dio un saltito hacia atrás, sin soltarle los antebrazos solo para poder entrecerrarle los ojos con enfado a su pareja.

"Minato, eres un terrible amigo, ¿por qué jamás me la presentaste?" A la pelirosa s ele abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿amigo? ¿Había escuchado claramente?

Quizás su presencia en aquella era había arruinado ya el flujo de tiempos y ahora tendría que esperar otros meses para que comenzaran a salir, se casaran y tuviesen a Naruto… ¿eso no significaría que ella sería un año mayor que él? Se le heló la sangre. Ella no podía ser un año más grande, en definitiva no podía permitir que eso pasara... "Sakura chan, vamos a cenar ramen!" La removió de donde se encontraba, logrando que se tropezara brevemente en su camino.

"¡Kushina se un poco más amable!" Le exclamó Minato, apresurándose para sostener a la pelirosa del codo, evitando que con otro de los jalones emocionados de la Uzumaki esta cayera de cara al suelo.

Y extrañamente, Sakura no le dio un golpe en la nuca como lo habría hecho con cualquier –en específico con Naruto- sino que comenzó a sentir como se le estiraban las orillas de los labios en una sonrisa.

…

Durante el tiempo que llevaban ahí, sentados todos juntos y compartiendo miles de relatos sobre sus misiones fuera de Konoha, Minato expresó su incertidumbre sobre el lugar en el que Sakura vivía. No porque a él los Uchiha no le pareciesen dignos de admirar, afirmó con tono nervioso, sino porque con todos sus entrenamientos, miradas amenazantes, curiosidad inexistente y odio a los extraños…no creía que fuese una gran idea tener a una chica del futuro viviendo tan cerca de su clan. Al segundo que Sakura menciono que vivía ahí porque era barato y que no podía pagar nada más por la falta de misiones que tenía al ser considerada una chunin, Kushina se lanzó a ofrecerle su departamento. Cosa que la dejó sin mucha opinión. Si Naruto decidía algo, se hacía. Igual con su madre.

"¡Podría ser como una pijamada!" En otros momentos Sakura se hubiese sentido exasperada, sin embargo estaba conforme porque así no tendría que ver nunca de los nunca a Fugaku cargando un pequeño Sasuke entre sus brazos o cruzar miradas de nuevo con un Itachi Uchiha de baja estatura y grandes ojos infantiles. "¡Desde que era pequeña que no tenía una pijamada!"

"Uzumaki, jamás has tenido una pijamada." Comentó agriamente Minato, encogiéndose de hombros y alcanzando la taza de té de la pelirosa para servirle un poco más. "¡Ouch! ¡Kushina!" Se colocó una mano en la frente, apretando en la parte enrojecida y miro a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido

Sakura se puso a reír. Eran como una copia de Naruto y ella un poco revuelta entre ambas personas pero extrañamente con sus mismas características flotando en el aire.

Kushina era una mujer de ferviente temperamento -con aires de pacifista-, ruidosa, de cabello exótico como Sakura, pero de un favoritismo molesto por el ramen, personalidad hiperactiva, una jinchuriki heroica y amante del 'ttebayo como su hijo. Del otro lado de la moneda, estaba Minato, quien era callado, cálido, sonriente, de apariencia física tal cual como la de Naruto -quitando los mechones largos al lado de su rostro, la falta de marcas de bigotes zorrunos y los ojos delineados en las orillas que le hacían ver más maduro que su infantil amigo- aunque este rubio carecía de entusiasmo constante y se inclinaba seriamente al lado de la timidez antes de conocerlo realmente. Sakura se imaginó momentáneamente que así podrían haber sido Naruto y ella si las cosas hubiesen salido según lo planeado y no seguido a un destino bizarro que ella jamás se hubiese podido imaginar. (También agrego a Sasuke en su imagen mental, bebiendo un poco de té mientras le gruñía respuestas a Naruto y estando demasiado fuera de personaje mantenía un brazo detrás de la silla de la pelirosa. Cuanto le hubiese gustado…)

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Tú risa es muy bonita!" Halagó la Uzumaki, acercándose mas a su rostro, con las manos apoyadas en el centro de la mesa. Minato salvo un par de platos de los puños emocionado de su futura esposa y le dedico una mirada feliz a su asistente. A Sakura se le encendieron las mejillas. "¿Te gusta que le dé un par de golpes? ¡Podría darle más, Sakura-chan!" Los ojos esmeralda de la muchacha se agrandaron y una gran carcajada se le escapó de la garganta, haciendo que lagrimas diminutas se le desbordaran por las orillas afiladas de sus bonitos ojos claros. _" ¡'ttebayo, lo logre!"_ Minato se unió a la risa, con una expresión solemne pero divertida, observando curiosamente a las dos mujeres.

"Veo que se llevan bien." Terminó por decir, recibiendo asentimientos desenfrenados de la pelirroja y uno firme de parte de Sakura.

...

Ambas miraron el techo con expresión somnolienta, aun sonriendo y haciendo que Sakura pensara en Naruto. ¿Cuantas veces no habían hecho exactamente lo mismo?

"Buenas noches, Sakura-chan." Susurró la pelirroja, acurrucándose para hundirse en las sabanas de su cama. Desprendiendo un aroma salado como a agua de mar. La pelirosa hubiese preferido que su habitación, su pijama y ella olieran a ramen artificial del tipo que Naruto comía diariamente en la oficina ya que no podía ir a Ichirakus casi nunca. Pero entendió que a pesar de ser familia se definían a sí mismos de manera individual.

"Buenas noches, Kushina." Después de un rato, Sakura se giró, no muy acostumbrada a dormir acompañada y pensado que así solucionaría la situación. _Ignorándola._

Y como si alguien en los cielos fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos, los delgados brazos de Kushina se apoderaron del torso de la pelirosa.

"Minato dijo la verdad, Sakura-chan." Ronroneó en su oído la actual dueña del zorro de las nueve colas. Sakura no sintió ninguna necesidad de alejarse de ella a pesar de que el tono que estaba usando molestaría a cualquiera.

"¿Sobre qué?" Contestó con duda. La risa ruidosa en resonándole en los oídos, le dio un involuntario golpecito a su corazón y se encontró a si misma pegándose al pecho de la mujer a sus espaldas.

"Jamás había tenido una pijamada." Musitó de vuelta con algo de indecisión, como si esperara que la asaltara con preguntas. Pero la Haruno comprendió porqué sin necesidad de cuestionarla o analizar a fondo las situaciones. Kushina era un jinchuriki, tenía a un demonio imponente de nueve colas dentro de ella, no tenía una personalidad que fuese del agrado de muchas chicas a la edad de 12 o 13 y formaba parte de un clan tan aterrador como aclamado por la aldea de Konoha. Quizás no había sufrido de la misma forma que Naruto, pero su historia era tan perturbadora como la de la mayoría de la gente que Sakura había tratado en el transcurso de su vida.

Era extraño como ella parecía congeniar tan eficientemente con personas rotas o problemáticas como diría Shikamaru. Y aunque en su momento le pareció irritante que el universo conspirara así contra ella, Sakura entendió que en cierta forma esa era una de las razones por las que amaba la medicina. A ella le gustaban las personas rotas tanto como a estas les gustaba acercarse a ella.

"Ahora vas a tener un montón de pijamadas, Kushina-san. Te lo prometo."

Sintió la nariz fría y respingada de la kunoichi Uzumaki hundiéndosele en el cuello, soltar un suspiro cauteloso y esconder su rostro en la piel de su hombro. "Gracias."

Sakura Haruno juró en ese instante, al escuchar la voz calmada y suave de una mujer que llora lágrimas silenciosas, la promesa más solemne de toda su existencia.

La protegería a ella. A su futuro _. A su Hokage_. Y a su hijo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 6_

…

Cuando su Hokage, su amigo, el padre de su mejor amigo y la persona con más de un millón de etiquetas diferentes para ser reconocido en su cabeza se presentó frente a la puerta de Kushina con los brazos cruzados y una terrible insistencia en llevarse a Sakura a entrenar con su equipo… La pelirosa no pudo hacer nada que no fuese quedarse mirándole con una expresión atónita. ¿Era en serio que el rubio prefería salir a entrenar con sus ex-estudiantes en su día medianamente libre en vez de dormir sobre su escritorio como la primera vez que le había visto?

En definitiva, este no era Naruto. Sino una versión altamente mejorada.

"¿Entrenar?" Cuestionó la bonita muchacha de ojos esmeralda, no entendiendo bien el porqué de la inusual vestimenta de su Hokage. Minato se encontraba vistiendo el mismo uniforme que le había visto puesto a su sensei un millón de veces, exceptuando que los tonos de su pantalón y camiseta interna eran más cercanos al azul que al negro que portaba Kakashi-sensei.

"Es más una misión para pasar el rato… si te parece, puedes venir…" Musitó el rubio, sonriéndole ampliamente como generalmente lo hacía. "Kakashi ha insistido mucho en que lo hagas, no estoy muy seguro de cuáles son sus razones para que vengas con nosotros, pero creo que sería una idea que lo hicieras."

"Pero Hokage-sama, si va a entrenar eso significa que no estará en su oficina y Koharu tendrá que hacerse cargo de todo." Minato se encogió de hombros como si no le importase.

"Ya mañana lo arreglaremos, ¿entonces?"

"Supongo que estaría bien, aunque tengo que cambiarme y hacer una maleta, ¿no?" Señaló su increíblemente vergonzosa pijama impar que consistía en un pantalón naranja irritante y una blusa azul marino ajustada con un cuello amplio que le recordaba mucho a cierto compañero del equipo 7 en sus tiempos de genin.

"¡Minato!" Se escuchó la exclamación sorprendida de alguien a espaldas de Sakura y al segundo, el rubio alzó su mano derecha para saludar divertidamente a la Uzumaki. "¿Traes algo de desayunar?"

"Buenos días para ti también, Kushina." Después, sin antes preguntar, Minato se deslizó dentro del departamento y aunque aquello le pareció algo indecente a la pelirosa, lo dejo pasar al ver como se saludaban animadamente ambos "compañeros".

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, claro que la kunoichi sabía lo que el rubio estaba haciendo ahí. Sakura se aseguró a si misma que la única razón por la que ella había sido invitada a entrenar era porque Kushina iría. Minato no era el tipo de hombre que dejaba colgada a la amiga de la mujer que trataba de conquistar. Él era más listo que esos patanes.

…

La idea de Kushina había sido aprovecharse del dinero de Minato por una vez en su vida y quedar todos –ellos tres más los dos estudiantes- juntos a comer ramen, antes de dirigirse a los alrededores de la aldea para pasar el resto del día bajo el abrasador sol.

Y todo iba perfectamente normal hasta que Kakashi se presentó con una caja de dumplings dulces con fresas, un rubor molesto en su rostro y un visible temblor en sus dedos. Sakura jamás se imaginó que el pequeño Kakashi realmente fuese a tomar la iniciativa para regalarle algo a ella. SI de por sí, el Kakashi adulto se había tardado unos años para poder animarse a compartir algo de sus dulces de arroz con ella…Sakura esperaba que esté ni siquiera le volviese a hablar.

"Um, buenos días Kakashi." Susurró la kunoichi, recibiendo incómodamente el paquete del muchacho. Rin, se mantenía a raya, sonriéndole a Kushina y a Minato, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba completamente la presencia de la pelirosa. Sakura se sintió aliviada, si su versión de trece años se hubiese visto dentro de una situación como aquella con Sasuke, habría intentado asesinar a la tercera parte.

"Buenos días, Sakura-sensei." ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era una sensei? ¿Era tal vez su forma de demostrar algo de respeto sin verse como Hinata y usar los vergonzosos –sama?

Kushina se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me estoy enterando de nada?" Intentó bromear la pelirroja, aunque se vio atacada cuando Rin le frunció el ceño con las mejillas tiñéndosele de un llamativo color rosa. Sakura suspiró. "¿Y si comemos ya?" Continuó nerviosamente la bonita Uzumaki.

Sus ojos esmeralda viajaron por el paquete rosado y el corazón se le apretó un poco el pecho, estaban demasiado bien decorados como para que le dieran ganas de comérselos de verdad, así que solo fingiría darle un par de mordidas a más de uno y los guardaría como recuerdo.

Ella no pensó que Kakashi se fuese a tomar tan enserio lo de los dumplings y mucho menos que se hubiese esforzado en buscar unos tan bonitos…pero seguramente la kunoichi también lo hubiera hecho si alguien le salvaba la vida a Sasuke o Naruto.

En esos pocos minutos que todos estuvieron en silencio –incluyendo a Minato quien se mostraba algo molesto-, seguro por la cara triste de la bonita niña de rectángulos morados en sus pómulos, Kushina dedico su tiempo a intentar alivianar el ambiente con sus palillos y malas bromas.

Sakura tragó fuertemente el ultimo bocado de su arroz, si la kunoichi participaba en el entrenamiento, la opción más posible para una infante enamorada era utilizar esa oportunidad para estamparla en el suelo las veces que le fuesen posibles. Y ahora que la Nohara era una jinchuriki principiante…seguro que las oportunidades de Sakura para evitar un buen golpe sin usar ninguna técnica de Tsunade, serian nulas.

"¿Vas a venir con nosotros?" Agarrándola desprevenida, Kakashi no se mordió la lengua para preguntárselo directamente a la pelirosa y Minato le frunció el ceño de la misma forma que Rin, aunque su rostro carecía de tinte rosa. "Si es así, ¿te puedo acompañar de regreso mañana?"

Kushina se ahogó en su té frio, levantando un pulgar al mismo tiempo que tosía para poder demostrar que todo estaba bien. "Humm…Claro, Kakashi." Se escuchó a un rubio bufar de mala gana. Sakura presencio como le chasqueó la lengua al pequeño muchacho de cabello plateado y salió de Ichirakus.

"¡Por fin!" Exclamó Nohara, saltando de su asiento y saliendo apresuradamente detrás de su sensei de la mano de Kushina, claramente mostrando su predilección por la mujer de cabello rojo. Sakura no se enfadó, al menos eso fingió, porque en realidad tenía unas tremendas ganas de darle un chop nada delicado en su pequeña cabecita castaña.

Kakashi la siguió de cerca, esperándola diligentemente hasta que saliera. Ahí fue cuando la pelirosa se dio cuenta de las razones por las cuales Kakashi se estaba comportando de manera tan extraña. Sakura le había propuesto una cita, y al parecer, ser completamente opuesto a su persona con la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, era su forma de tener una cita con ella.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, revolviéndole el cabello al niño jounin, haciéndolo manotearla lejos y mirarla con la orilla arrugada de su único ojo visible.

¿Estaba sonriéndole o le estaba entrecerrando los ojos? Con su sensei, cosas así eran imposibles de descifrar.

…

Su tarde de entrenamiento fue más una de juegos en la que ella fue excluida por Rin, pero arrastrada por Kakashi a intentar arrebatarle de las manos a su sensei un par de cascabeles que la pelirosa conocía muy bien.

Ahora entendía porque su prueba favorita era aquella. Ni siquiera él, siendo un jounin era capaz de quitárselas a Minato. Sakura intento un par de veces, suciamente utilizando técnicas poco convincentes como trepársele encima por el cuello y hacerlo sonrojar para poder estirar su delgada mano, arrancándole de su agarre las pequeñas esferas ruidosas. (Cosas que ni en un millón de años habrían funcionado con su sensei. Al contrario, el hombre era lo bastantemente pervertido como para hacerla sonrojar a ella con tan solo pensar en abrazarlo por detrás.)

Su último movimiento fue lo suficientemente injusto como para que ella terminase encima de él, con sus piernas apretándole los costados y sus uñas encajándosele en los nudillos al rubio.

Después de eso, el Hokage la veto oficialmente de su juego y la hizo sentarse en la banca para que pudiese observar lo que era un esfuerzo ninja honesto. Replicando que no podía seguir entrenando con alguien que no lo tomaba en serio, a lo que ella estúpidamente contesto con un; "Eres tú, Minato, ¿Qué me podrías hacer?"

 _Claramente, la pelirosa era estúpida_.

Al día siguiente, su frase se le restregó en el rostro como una broma de mal gusto con demasiados golpes, un par de extremidades que sollozaban y una abertura en el lado interno de sus botas nuevas.

Gracias a sus palabras mal intencionadas, Minato había decidido ser extra brutal e implacable, cosa que Sakura recibió de brazos abiertos sin dar un paso atrás, por el hecho de que de alguna manera ella sentía que eso haría que Rin la odiase menos.

Y a pesar de que todo su cuerpo palpitaba, ella estaba feliz de no haber sido la única en ser torturada durante la última sesión de entrenamiento. Sakura estaba segura de que Kakashi –quien sufría silenciosamente- y Rin –quien aún seguía siendo usada para limpiar el suelo por Kushina- no se moverían con la misma agilidad de siempre por una semana.

Sakura se recargó flojamente –con los músculos aun gritándole que no se moviera demasiado- en uno de los arboles cercanos para seguir viendo como los demás entrenaban, moviendo de un lado a otro sus piernas para poder torturarse un poquito más. En sí, la sensación de que su sangre se estuviese moviendo hacia abajo la hacía sentir menos entumecida. Un rubio cansado pero no completamente exhausto se colocó en cuclillas a su lado. "¿Esperabas algo más emocionante?"

Kushina tomó la delgada pierna de Rin antes de que la chunin pudiese hacer algo para evitar su agarre, la jalo hacia el suelo y con un kunai la detuvo momentáneamente ahí. Ganando una vez más. "Sabes que soy una chunin también. No es divertido ser arrojada por todos lados." Le sonrió la pelirosa, quejándose pero sin intenciones de verse como una inocente –al final todo era su culpa-. Gruñó cuando una de sus manos apretó una zona delicada en su hombro.

"Para mi si fue divertido." Dijo el rubio, sin tener una pizca de culpabilidad en su tono de voz. Minato no lo había hecho con el puro propósito de lastimarla, sino que también estaba tratando de hacerla entender que en un campo de batalla su oponente no se rendiría porque ella fuese hermosa y nada más. (Aunque de haber sido él su enemigo, si se habría puesto a pensar un par de segundos en que tan malo podría ser para su persona dejarla ir.)

Sin embargo el nunca sería su oponente en algo más que el entrenamiento, además él ya había visto una petición alarmante en su escritorio para que Sakura formara parte de una misión rango S en un par de semanas con el equipo del Yamanaka. La cual no podía ser negada –ya que Tsunade estaba volviéndose completamente loca-, por lo que asegurarse de que mejorara aunque fuese mínimamente no era algo de lo que él pudiese sentirse mal.

"Si vamos a ser amigos, entonces tendrás que entretenerme a mí."

"¿Acaso tienes cinco?" Preguntó Minato retóricamente.

"Podría comenzar a llorar si no lo haces," le advirtió Sakura.

"Bueno, yo no querría eso," dijo el rubio seriamente, como si todo se lo estuviese tomando como una realidad y no una broma más. "Hay niños cerca, les podrían dar pesadillas."

"Lo dices como si te importase un comino que los niños tuviesen pesadillas," ella le acusó, con el ceño fruncido. "Te he visto ayer arrojándoles kunais mientras dormían."

"Entrenamiento." Se excusó el Hokage, no dándole oportunidad a la kunoichi de hablar antes de agregar algo a su comentario. "Obito ni siquiera lo notaba, deberías haberlo visto."

"Cuando era genin me hacían exactamente lo mismo…" Sakura dijo amargamente, recordando como Kakashi-sensei les colocaba agua dentro de sus bolsas de dormir, insistiendo que eso les ayudaría a crearse un carácter y estar más concentrados en su entorno. Ahora sabia de que maniaco había heredado tan viles técnicas.

"¿Enserio? ¿Entonces hay maestros que siguen mis pasos?"

 _Maldito Minato y sus formas de enseñar por medio del sadismo._

 _..._

 _ **Complex-and Burdensome:**_ _Awww, mil gracias, ¡me encantas! ¡Espero poder seguir escribiendo capítulos que te gusten tanto!_

 _ **Alexandra281:**_ _La continuare pronto esta vez._

 _ **A/N:**_ _Este no es un capítulo de 3,000 o 4,000 w como generalmente me gustan pero es algo bonito antes del drama del siguiente 3_


	7. Capítulo 7

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 7_

…

Los dedos del muchacho –o más bien hombre si la kunoichi decidía darle importancia- pasaban constantemente por su espalda, Sakura podía notarlos de vez en vez, dejando una sensación persistente en el centro de su espalda baja. Por varios segundos, la muchacha casi estira uno de sus brazos para pasar sus propios dedos sobre la piel ardiente de su espalda. Pero a pesar de sus ansias, no pudo hacerlo.

"Creo que encontré lo que necesitas-"

Sakura suspiro, raramente notando que prefería el lado calmado y comprensivo de su nuevo amigo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de aparentar el rubio?

Jamás se había comportado así con ella y ahora todo parecían ser bromas, insinuaciones o sonrisas ladeadas que no le daban buenas vibras. Al principio se preguntó si estaba bajo los efectos de un genjutsu, pero después de varias horas de no encontrar nada mal con su chakra, se limitó a mirarlo mal y a contestarle agresivamente.

Después de todo era su Hokage. (Tristemente, Sakura solo sería capaz de ofender físicamente al siguiente Hokage de su propio periodo ninja.)

"¿Qué tal esta, Sakura?" Minato preguntó, sosteniendo con ambas manos una reveladora blusa de red, las cuales había visto a algunas chicas de Suna usar en sus viajes. El horror en tela tenía dos rayas gruesas de color negro que estaba segura que le cubrirían hasta la mitad de sus costillas, un cuello amplio que se asemejaba a un alarmante escote, sin contar que era tan diminuta que apenas le llegaría al diafragma. Aquella cosa podría haber sido una buena idea para Ino, pero a Sakura no le iban para nada ese tipo de ropa tan reveladora.

Aquel sería un largo día.

"Hay partes de mi cuerpo que no deberían ser vistas en público. Jamás." Sakura la gruño molesta, tomo una de las cajas con kunais más cercana y se lanzó en el rostro, esperando que no pudiese atraparla a tiempo, se abriera por si sola y lo atravesasen algunas puntas afiladas.

Minato sostuvo la caja rectangular con una de sus manos, alzó las cejas repetidamente y aquella expresión que había comenzado a odiar durante el día, le estiro las comisuras de los labios. "¿Entonces eso significa que Kushina te ve así todo el tiempo? ¿Si llego más temprano también poder verlo yo?" Tal vez todo eso horror pervertido era a causa de la nueva constancia en las visitas de su maestro, Jiraiya.

Sakura fingió desinterés, al parpadear marcadamente "No sería la primera vez que un hombre me viese así." Susurró inaudiblemente. Aunque su lista no fuese larga y aunque no pudiese ser contada como algo interesante de igual forma existía. Naruto, Sai y Kakashi-sensei la habrían visto más de una vez sin querer realmente…

Minato escuchó a la perfección y no tan sutilmente como se imaginó estarlo haciendo, se mordió la lengua. Entonces Sakura opto por no continuar con el tema y chillar con irritación un; "Minato, necesito ropa normal, voy a una misión. No a un bar de strippers."

…

"¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy Sakura-chan?" La pelirosa la miro cansada. Esa sería su primera misión en la que se sentiría con alguna clase de competencia, no podía permitirse estar medio dormida. Y a pesar de que sabía que los hábitos de sueño de Kushina no la dejarían pegar ojo más de un par de horas, no tuvo el corazón de decirle que no.

"Por supuesto, Kushina."

Al final de cuentas, Sakura solo sería un apoyo al equipo Ino-Shika-Cho junto la gran sannin Tsunade, no existía razón por la cual ella tuviese que estar demasiado alerta.

Por ahí de las cuatro de la mañana, la kunoichi aún no ha encontrado una posición remotamente cómoda para poder descansar. Ya ha dormido un poco pero quizás no lo suficiente, y aunque lo sabe, no se atreve a lanzar lejos el cálido cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien seguramente solo ha buscado su compañía porque tendría que quedarse sola demasiado tiempo. Serían las primeras dos semanas en las que Sakura no estaría en su departamento, y también sería la primera vez que Kushina regresaría de alguna misión antes que ella. (Y tristemente los seres humanos somos criaturas de hábitos, por lo que Kushina no terminaba de llenar el vacío en su pecho aunque se hundiera en la piel cálida de la pelirosa.)

Sakura se dedicó a mirar a la Uzumaki las siguientes dos horas. Extrañamente, esta no se movía ni un poco, se mantenía con un brazo pasándole la cintura y el otro tirado flojamente a uno de sus lados, la cabeza escondida debajo de su barbilla y el cabello picándole un poco los ojos. Sakura evito reírse de ella hábilmente, mirando lo similar que Kushina era a una sábana.

"Minato es un suertudo." Declaró en un hilo de voz, escuchando y sintiendo en su propio pecho como la respiración de la pelirroja subía en inhalaciones profundas para después bajar.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Sakura se sorprendió de que estuviese despierta sin embargo no lo dio a conocer, colocando una mano sobre el despeinado cabello de la otra muchacha. "¿Sakura?"

"Veo muy claro que el siente algo por ti." Sintió las vibraciones de su risa de cascabeles, logrando que Sakura se sintiera inusualmente avergonzada. "¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Quizás antes de que fuese un Hokage existían mil posibilidades, pero ahora lo veo muy lejano…"

"Y aun así, lo ves casi todo los días, Kushina. Obviamente te tiene en cuenta muy seguido." La Uzumaki alzo su mano débilmente, para poder tomar posesión de una de las mejillas de la pelirosa y estirarla como si fuese un elástico.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras la miraba como si fuese una amiga de años, Kushina murmuro con los labios medio entumecidos; "Tonta."

Sakura le mordio la mano.

…

"¿A qué se debe tan terrible visita?" Bromeo Kushina, inclinándose en el marco de la puerta y observando al Namikaze con los labios fruncidos.

Minato se sintió en medio de un interrogatorio ANBU, cosa que lo hizo sentir un poco irritado, a pesar de que la mujer frente a él podía preguntarle todo lo que quisiera sin recibir algún reproche. "¿Acompañare a Sakura a la puerta de Konoha?"

"¿Es pregunta o es afirmación?" Continúo la pelirroja, dándole el buen visto para dejarlo pasar al interior del departamento. "¡Sakura-chan, Minato vino a llevarte al trabajo no puedes dormir de mas hoy!" Una cabeza de cabellera rosa se asomó por la puerta de una de las habitaciones, le alzo una ceja curiosa al Hokage y asintió en dirección a Kushina para después volver a desaparecer dentro del cuarto.

"Buenos días." Saludó Minato, recibiendo solo la vista de un brazo estirado que movía los dedos en forma de "hola", seguido de una seña molesta para que alejara la vista de ahí. El rubio sonrió.

"¿Por qué vienes por ella?" Cuestionó Kushina, ganándose nuevamente toda la atención del ninja.

"Porque vives cerca Kushina." La Uzumaki era distraída pero no tonta. Uso los labios para marcarle un "mentiroso" y cruzarse de brazos, echando pequeños vistazos a la puerta de donde había salido Sakura antes. "Porque sí." Susurro en un hilo de voz, inclinándose hacia la mujer que conocía desde la infancia.

"¡Sakura-chan, Minato vino por ti porque ahora eres su favorita así que apresúrate!" Grito tan fuerte como pudo, en venganza a la falta de respuesta de su compañero. El rubio no se sonrojo cuando una mano apareció de vuelta fuerza del baño, alzando solamente un pulgar como si no le importase.

"¡Kushina!" Le hablo de vuelta el rubio, sin alzar demasiado la voz para que la pelirosa no lograra escuchar.

"Vamos, vamos, solo estoy bromeando un poco. Sakura-chan no se lo toma enserio y tú tampoco…" Dejó la oración sin continuar, colocando uno de sus largos dedos sobre su labio inferior. "¿O sí?" Preguntó secretamente, acercando su rostro amistoso hasta el de su amigo Namikaze.

Y cuando no contestó, una sonrisa afilada se posó en las facciones curiosas de la pelirroja. "No le veo la gracia."

"Ah pero si no me estoy riendo, Mina-chan." Se burló brevemente, para después colocar ambas manos en su cintura y encogerse de hombros.

"Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie-"La mano de Kushina le tapó la boca, haciendo una leve presión con las yemas de sus dedos para hacerle saber que tenía que darse cuenta de que ahora Sakura estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, en busca de una de sus botas.

Kushina sabía mejor que nadie que las razones de Minato no eran en lo más mínimo algo cercano al romanticismo, por lo menos no aun. Ella misma había experimentado las fases del rubio en el amor y podía ver claramente como el hecho de que se preocupase lo suficiente por la pelirosa como para pasar diariamente por ella en las mañanas, tenía que ver con el inicio de una intranquilidad inconsciente hacia el bienestar de Sakura.

Y con aquella misma intranquilidad inconsciente, Minato con la mitad de la edad que tenía ahora, le había mostrado un millón de veces que sentía algo poco cercano a la amistad por ella. La pelirroja mentiría si dijera que nunca lo intentaron y que no seguía vagamente enamorada de su Hokage. Sin embargo, ella no permitiría arruinar las posibilidades de un nuevo comienzo para ambos solo por una chispa diminuta en su pecho.

El detalle de que alguna vez estuvieron involucrados jamás saldría de su boca a menos que Sakura preguntase. No porque quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, sino porque Kushina entendía que Minato lo tomaría como una señal egoísta que pretendía volverlo a atar a ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Sakura, masticando uno de los bollos de arroz que le había preparado la pelirroja, mientras se recargaba en el otro extremo de puerta y observaba a la parejita frente a ella con una ceja alzada. Kushina negó amablemente con la cabeza.

"¡Nos vemos, Uzumaki!"

 _Cuídala bien, Minato._ Aquello fue sin palabras. Solo una mirada compartida, llena de preocupación creada por el desconocido sentimiento que tintineaba en sus venas.

…

Inoichi la dejo vagar para investigar la zona cubierta de cráteres. Una batalla había tomado lugar ahí. Tsunade no se encontraba en ningún lado y solo estruendosas señales de violencia estaban presentes a su alrededor. Las masas negras y sombrías que en algún momento habían sido árboles, estaban esparcidas a lo largo, en una línea horizontal hundida en la tierra enlodada. Seguro Tsunade había arrastrado a su oponente por los suelos, con los puños cerrados y esa expresión furiosa que tanto le gustaba admirar a Sakura.

Diviso una mancha blanca nuevamente, que cualquiera que hubiese vivido ante las manos de su otra mitad, sabría de quien se trataba. A Sakura se le cerró la garganta, se le apretaron los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y sus dientes se movieron inconscientemente a morder con todas sus fuerzas su labio inferior.

"Haruno, ¿ves algo?"

Sus pensamientos dejaron de enfocarse en el odio y repugnancia que le llenaba todo el cuerpo y viajaron hasta el lado más coherente que pudo controlar. Si el Zetsu blanco se encontraba cerca, significaba que Obito también lo estaba.

"No."

Solo tendría que alejarse un poco del grupo y todo estaría bien. No trataría de luchar con él, solo buscaría su escondite manteniendo sus niveles de chakra en cero, para poder pasar desapercibida y después le informaría a Tsunade –si la localizaban a tiempo-. "Entonces ve un poco más de cerca, me quedare con Shikaku."

"Si." Si aquel hubiese sido su Inoichi, este hubiese sabido al instante que escuchar a Sakura hablar en monosílabas era una señal de advertencia.

Metros después, Haruno se preparó para seguir su plan, uno que era tan bizarro e incoherente como los de Naruto. Sudando por los nervios, se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello corto, cautelosamente moviendo sus pies sobre la silenciosa tierra revuelta de la zona.

…

Claro, todo iría de acuerdo a su plan si triunfaba en enfrentar sus emociones. (Y deshacerse de la rara fila de chakras que la seguían como hilos de marioneta pegados a sus pies.)

Cuando les plantó frente a los ninjas intrusos que se habían escabullido detrás de ella, aquello le pegó como un golpe físico.

La masiva cantidad de chakra recubierta con poder era tan intensa que la empapó de pies a cabeza como una ola de mar salada y logro hacer que cada vello de su cuerpo se alzara en precaución. Como una médico, era bastante obvio que Sakura tenía más afinidad para notar el chakra de los demás, pero este chakra era distinto…como si fuese suyo, como si corriera por su sangre y su espíritu.

Sakura tuvo que inhalar fuertemente, recargándose en la roca erguida de su lado izquierdo, paralizándose ante las náuseas. Y aunque pudo ser capaz de oír el silbido de la voz de uno de los ninjas enmascarados que rápidamente se había movido para acorralarla, Sakura no fue capaz de entender ni una sola palabra.

Entonces lo vio, una ráfaga de amarillo destellante que honraba a su nombre a la perfección. Minato se deshizo sin mucho esfuerzo de unos cuantos –arrebatándoles la consciencia con kunais o volteando sus dedos para evitar que pudiesen usar algún jutsu lo suficientemente rápido como para poder herirlo-, hasta que llego a un par de enmascarados que se movían como si supiesen de memoria las técnicas que el rubio usaba al recorrerse velozmente de un lado a otro con su hiraishin.

Sakura los observo, con las piernas clavadas en la tierra y la misma parálisis persistiendo en impedirle dar paso alguno. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su cuerpo?

Incluso cuando Minato gruño al ser rozado por una sierra circular Sakura no se inmuto, tampoco cuando un montón de agujas mal direccionadas con puntas parecidas a las que alguna vez en sus tiempos de genin se tuvo que arrancar de la piel le atravesaron una de sus mejillas se movió y mucho menos fue capaz de parpadear cuando una bomba de humo venenoso se expandió por los aires y Minato tuvo que cargarla tan lejos del lugar como le fue posible antes de caer rendido…

…

Esos tenían que haber sido ninjas de su aldea, aunque sonase estruendoso y como una de las mentiras más crueles que ella jamás hubiese podido decir, era una total realidad. Solo ciertos integrantes de ANBU poseían tales habilidades, Sakura estaba segura de que también Minato lo había notado. (Danzo. El nombre giro en una circunferencia plana, a la que no podía verle ningún fondo ni tampoco como es que nadie había notado de quien se trataba.) Aunque no entendía porque Minato aún no estaba mencionando nada al respecto, la kunoichi guardo silencio. Quizás no quería alarmarla con suposiciones que ella al ser una "chunin" no entendería correctamente.

O tal vez era porque Minato realmente no tenía fuerzas para complicarse más la vida cuando su cabeza se recargaba en la clavícula suave de la pelirosa y su mejilla en su cálido pecho, el cual le ofrecía un ritmo amable de movimientos de respiración que le hacían recordar lo viva que estaba la mujer de la que se sujetaba como si fuese un ancla.

Y cuando menos se lo pensó, al dar una inhalación con los ojos cerrados, él dijo: "Aun ahora, hueles a flores de cerezo." No era mentira, pero tampoco verdad. El aroma que percibía no era puramente similar a las flores de cerezo, sin embargo era dulce, sereno y le recordaba automáticamente a una de las mejores estaciones del año.

Sakura sonrió. "Y tú, aun ahora, hueles a polvo y menta." Minato le sonrió de lado, pero no contestó. Tosió después, con un par de gotas de sangre resbalándosele por la barbilla. Sakura continúo con sus manos colocadas en el pecho del ninja, usando el chakra que le restaba para aliviar levemente el dolor en su pecho. Y así, ella espero un rato, dejando que el silencio se estirara y que la respiración de Minato volviese a ser estable. "¿Hokage-sama?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Por qué me siguió?"

"No te estaba siguiendo. Iba de camino a… emm, simplemente cruzamos caminos y pensé que estaría bien acompañarte en tu misión... tenía tiempo libre y creí que estaba bien… aunque no lo supieras…"

"Dime la verdad, Minato."

Quizás fue el tono de su voz, su obvia mentira, el hecho de estuviese usando su nombre tan casualmente o tal vez la manera en la que sus ojos jade se enfocaban en él y en nada más. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la razón, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Hokage sintiese necesario contestarle a la kunoichi. "Te seguí," dudó, "porque estaba preocupado. Luego, cuando te vi ir sola yo…" Minato se encogió de hombros para hacer de su confesión vaga y poco formal, pero el inusual silencio de Sakura lo hizo continuar. "Inoichi es una gran persona y aun así estaba furioso con él, Sakura, se supone que él debe ser responsable de su equipo. No quiero que nada te suceda. Nunca. Y si eso significa que te deben escoltar otros dos ninjas siempre, por mi va a estar perfecto. Perdón sí que yo esté aquí haya sido una terrible exageración pero…"

"Minato…"

"Eres… ¿mi amiga? Supongo que podría decir eso después de estos últimos días, como Hokage no salgo mucho y apenas puedo respirar…pero te considero mucho más que una compañera de trabajo." Sakura sonrió, recordando en su sinceridad a Naruto. Tal le pareció en ese momento que todos los buenos aspectos que tenía su mejor amigo, los había heredado del hombre frente a ella. "Espero que entiendas que eso te hace importante para mí."

Con el corazón palpitándole extrañamente en el pecho, una sonrisa simple le extendió los labios. Y lo único que pudo decir, le salió en un susurro diminuto lleno de calidez. "Gracias."

"¡Me vas a hacer sonrojar, Sakura-chan!" Bromeó, aunque la franja roja en sus mejillas era más que real.

"¡No grites, idiota! ¡¿Sabes cuánto chakra me ha costado cerrar tus heridas?!" Le regañó, recibiendo otra carcajada problemática de parte del rubio. Si continuaba así de risueño, tendría que meterle un puñetazo para que se quedara quieto. Que se abriesen las puntadas rápidas que la había hecho en la espalda solo causaría graves problemas para su salud. "¡¿Acaso vas a hacer que te arrastre hasta Konoha?!"

"Si, si, Sakura-chan" se controló vagamente, pero dio un par de respiraciones profundas para evitar más risas. "Hasta te cargare en cuanto termines lo que sea que estés haciendo."

"¡Te estoy salvando la vida, inútil!"

"Sakura-chan, me alegro de que no te hayas dedicado a ser médico ninja-" Alargó su oración de forma divertida, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de la pelirosa. Si el rubio supiese que había sido entrenada por Tsunade no estaría mirándola como si fuese una niña sin experiencia.

….

Considerando todo lo que ya le había sucedido durante su joven vida, las cosas podrían haber sido peor. Después de todo, su suerte no era de las más prominentes y su fuerza era prácticamente inexistente cuando tenía prohibido usar las técnicas de Tsunade.

Sakura podría haber caído en la guarida de Orochimaru, en sus brazos y con la banda de la aldea de la hoja restregándosele en el rostro. El Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, era mucho mejor. Un millón de veces mejor, aunque le doliese el pecho cada vez que viese a Naruto en su sonrisa.

Además, en su estado de inconsciencia, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él le gustaba un montón. No románticamente por supuesto, le gustaba porque era amable. También familiar, pensó Sakura, al momento que presionó su propia mejilla contra la de él, agarrándose delicadamente del cuello del rubio. Al mismo tiempo su cabello soleado y revuelto, jugueteaba con la punta de su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Todo va a estar bien en cuanto lleguemos." Gracias al contacto que tenía con su rostro, Sakura pudo sentir la tranquilizadora sonrisa de Minato acompañada por una diferencia de curvatura en los pómulos del hombre.

Minato le pareció increíble durante esos momentos, ya que la hacía sentir menos tensa. Aunque aquello no significaba que pudiese confiar en sus palabras.

Sakura tenía dieciocho años y era una jounin que había estudiado bajo el mando de Tsunade Senju. Cosa que le daba la oportunidad de pensar de forma realista. Ella no podía ignorar el resto de sus días lo que estaba ocurriendo en su aldea, y mucho menos cuando sabía lo que seguiría después de la diminuta tormenta que era la segunda guerra ninja en comparación con la tercera. "Mentiroso."

La pelirosa captó un par de segundos silenciosos después que quizás con aquella simple palabra, su propia mentira había sido descubierta, sin embargo, cuando sintió el temblor que le recorrió hasta la espina, Sakura sonrió. Minato se carcajeo ampliamente seguramente por haberse visto encontrado verdaderamente mintiendo o por el bizarro hecho de que aun a punto de desmayarse, la kunoichi siguiera negando cualquier cosa que el dijera.

Sakura se acurrucó contra su cabello. A ella le gustaba hacerlo sonreír aunque fuese para burlarse de su persona. "Es mejor cuando me golpeas, Sakura."

"¿Mejor?" Repitió con somnolencia. Suspiró.

Al no obtener alguna respuesta más que una leve presión de las yemas de un par de dedos cálidos en la parte de sus muslos cercana a sus rodillas, cambió de posición su barbilla, colocándola sobre el hombro de Minato.

En definitiva, las cosas podrían haberle salido peor. Y si iba a estar atrapada el resto de su vida en un tiempo que no conocía, Sakura se iba a asegurar de conservar a Minato. No más porque fuese el padre de Naruto.

Sino porque era suave como el algodón del campo, cálido como las personas que más había querido, amable como ella querría haber sido desde el principio, sonriente como pocas personas, soleado como Suna, afable como ningún otro kage en su era, modesto como solo un hombre que no había tenido nada antes de tenerlo todo…Y sobre todas estas vagas características que lo hacían un humano admirable…

 _Minato era seguro._

…

Empujándose a si misma flojamente como a una muñeca de trapo, Sakura tiro su toalla al lado del suelo de la bañera, para después dirigirse a encender la regadera –decidiendo que los músculos tensos de su espalda preferirían ser golpeados un rato más-.

Algo dentro de ella se estiro, obligándole a darse una mirada en el espejo completo y alargado del bonito baño de Kushina. Ignoro su rostro por el momento, no queriendo ver ninguno de los feos rasguños que atravesaban su rostro. Malditos ANBU y sus palillos afilados que ni siquiera podían ser llamados armas ninja.

Aparte de tener las piernas cansadas y los pechos adoloridos por sus pequeños tropezones, ella estaba completamente bien. Aunque esa sensación…

Sakura se giró a medias, lo suficiente como para poder mirarse la espalda sin que nada se interpusiera. Siguiendo el camino de su columna vertebral como si se tratase de un pergamino, un nombre se escribía borrosamente sobre su piel. Y si sus ojos esmeralda se entrecerraban para enfocarse, ella podía notar el nombre bajo el genjutsu tan claro como el agua.

 _Namikaze, Minato. Minato Namikaze._ La pelirosa susurro repetidamente el nombre hundido en su cuerpo de diferentes maneras, en su cabeza, después en voz alta, y por ultimo…

 _Sakura gritó._

 _¿Cómo es que aquel hombre había traicionado su confianza tan cobardemente?_ ¿Acaso ella no era una ninja capacitada para pelear cuando fuese necesario?

…

 **Alexandra281:** Me alegra que te esté gustando :) gracias por leer

 **Complex-and-Burdensome** : Jajajaja que bueno que te haya parecido bien la personalidad que he tratado de ponerle a Minato, como no se sabe mucho de él, es un poquito difícil para mí. (Te hago spoiler y te digo que Rin se llevara muy bien con Sakura.)

 _ **A/N:**_ Esta vez no puse nada de detalles en la batalla, porque ese era el punto creo…espero no decepcionar con las siguientes ˆˆ


	8. Capítulo 8

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 8_

…

 _Rin Nohara está muerta._ Se ahogó brevemente, como un pez fuera del agua, en su propia sangre antes de morir. Y después de eso, _dejo de vivir_.

Es un placer doloroso para él, repetirse constantemente de las formas más vacías y poco coherentes que Rin está muerta. Que Kakashi Hatake la ha atravesado con su chidori en un movimiento inverosímil que no logra comprender, rompiendo cada membrana de musculo de su palpitante corazón, dejándole menos que nada por recoger de los escombros muertos de la persona que consideraba suya.

Se suponía que ellos estaban asignados en un grupo – _equipo, el concepto distinto_ \- para protegerse, para mantenerse vivos y habían fallado antes de siquiera pensar en la idea de iniciar. Era obvio que eran triunfadores. Se quería que fuesen héroes y por eso mismo los habían lanzado hasta el fondo de la locura, ansiando que regresaran cojeando a la superficie.

Y Kakashi Hatake lo había logrado. Como todas las demás cosas en la vida.

" _Asesínala."_

Cuando llega nuevamente, el susurro es vago pero presente. Le advierte acerca de ella, -la muchacha médico de ojos vivos-, con una extraña y cruel caricia de paralelismo sobre una historia que él no conoce pero ha visto en otros mundos. (Por supuesto que aquellas similitudes son lo que lo lleva a mantener su creencia de que el mundo no es nada más ni nada menos que cruel.)

Zetsu dice que lo que ve ahora es una mentira, que alguien lo ha cambiado y que esa persona deber ser castigada. Madara le ordeno desde la tumba que se deshaga del problema, dejándole el insomnio arraigado en las facciones de su rostro por semanas.

" _Asesínala."_

Todos parecen estar de acuerdo, sucesivamente instigándole a escuchar. Sin embargo, él no lo quiere así. Se ha dado cuenta de que es una segunda oportunidad para tenerla a ella. Y no, no a su compañera de equipo de ojos avellana. Por lo menos no a la que aun respira. Porque Rin no es real en aquel mundo. La Nohara es físicamente idéntica, con la misma irritante obsesión por Kakashi, pero se desfila como una niña petulante con la inocencia estropeada por la sangre demoniaca de un biju, que le corre por las venas en un ritmo que le parece altamente insoportable.

La Rin que busca ahora, es diferente pero _idéntica_ , es un regalo sádicamente otorgado por el destino a sus jóvenes manos, esperando a ser arrebatado por las de un futuro monstruo que aun esta durmiente en su interior. Solo tiene que ser paciente.

" _Sakura."_

Pronuncia el nombre de sabor a cereza sin sentirse _roto_ , y con aquel indiscutible hecho, le da la razón una vez más a sus instintos.

…

Todo empieza cuando la muchacha llega a tocar a su puerta alrededor de alguna hora de la madrugada. No, más bien, empieza cuando ella llega a violentar su puerta, golpeando con las palmas abiertas contra esta, tan fuerte que casi logra tirar las bisagras.

Sabiendo de quien se trataba (porque claramente no podía ser nadie más que la psicótica pelirosa que ya se había percatado del pequeño detalle en su espalda) Minato inhaló todo el aire que pudo, para poder obtener la valentía suficiente como para abrirle la puerta.

La miró a ella y a sus mejillas infladas de color carmesí, Sakura estaba furiosa y por lo que tenía entendido, verla así era tan malo como ver a Tsunade después de un juego de póker sin una botella de sake que aliviase su furia. Sakura pasó a su lado, aventando su hombro para poder entrar libremente a su piso, haciendo que él perdiera un poco el balance y se tuviese que sostener del marco de la puerta. "Claro, pasa." Le invitó a entrar Minato sarcásticamente, haciendo un ademan con la mano lleno de diversión, que lo hacía ver menos cansado de lo que realmente estaba. Lidiar con una organización vengativa vibrante en traición dentro de su aldea, dejaría a cualquiera drenado. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Cuestionó aunque ya supiera la razón de su intrusión, cerrando la puerta para después girarse sobre sus tobillos.

Ojos azules se percataron de pequeñas manchas rojas alrededor de la pupila de Sakura, uniéndose en un aro cristalino que le daba la posibilidad de saber que la muchacha había estado llorando.

"¿Saku-" El kage se atoró en su nombre, sintiendo un desconocido ardor en la parte derecha del rostro, que se extendió desde su mandíbula hasta su pómulo derecho.

"¡Minato, maldita sea!" Gritó, tan alto que cualquier ninja en Konoha la hubiese podido escuchar a la perfección. El rubio en cambio no se puso a pensar mucho por el ruido, sino que se encontraba sobresaltándose ante el terrible golpe en su rostro que se extendía como una flama ardiente.

¿Desde cuándo ella era tan violentamente fuerte?

Sakura respiró pesadamente, hirviendo en hostilidad flameante. Ella quería darle un puñetazo tan fuerte como para que pudiese ver estrellas. Sakura no aguantaba las ganas de mandarlo con una patada al suelo y gritarle hasta que se le cerrara la garganta.

Al demonio con Naruto, se le notaba a leguas al rubio que no tenía intenciones de apresurarse en nada con Kushina. Al infierno él y sus bonitos ojos azules. Al infierno él y su maldito cabello despeinado asqueroso que no era para nada llamativo, con esos hilos dorados vibrantes revueltos sin lugar fijo. Al infierno ella y su corazón que le evitaba hacer más que levantar su mano en el aire con dedos temblorosos. Quería golpearlo de nuevo, sin embargo, era la primera vez que no podía hacerlo.

"¡¿Por qué?!" La vergüenza le inundo los sentidos a Minato, moviéndolo calmadamente hasta los pies de Sakura en una posición de sumisión. No quería que ella se enfadara con él. El rubio se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y sus buenas intenciones –las cuales habían estado en lo correcto- y no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que vendrían acompañadas por sus buenos actos. La kunoichi no entendería aunque se lo explicase, así que al Namikaze solo le quedaba esperar con buena cara un par de bofetadas.

Colocó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los lados de su cintura, hundiéndolos tentativamente, preocupado de que la pelirosa fuese a tomar sus toques como algo indecente. (Cosa que no era, ya que Minato solo buscaba encontrar una forma de conectar su chakra con el de ella, para poder tranquilizarla un poco sin que se diese cuenta.) "Sakura."

"No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre si ni siquiera puedes confiar en mí." Ladró en respuesta, encajándole las uñas sobre los nudillos, tratando de alejar las manos del rubio de su cuerpo. No lo quería cerca, no lo podía tener cerca. Ella no soportaba la idea de que él fuese igual que los demás, quería pensar que el hombre que había llegado a admirar pensaba de manera progresiva sin sostenerse en que la importancia y severidad de sus acciones se balanceaban en un rango o estatus. Al final, como la mayoría de las personas en su vida, Minato también la había defraudado.

"Confió más en ti que en la totalidad de ANBU." Dejó escapar una verdad escondida, sintiéndose instantáneamente culpable por decir que prefería creer en la simple palabra de Sakura que en los hechos que los soldados de ANBU le otorgaban diariamente desde su inicio en el liderazgo de la aldea.

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Soy una ninja que no puede salir de Konoha sin ser rastreada como un maldito perro!" Berreó como si fuese una niña pequeña a quien no le han dado el dulce que quería, dejando que espesas gotas saladas se le deslizaran por su rostro porcelana. Minato negó enérgicamente, aferrando su agarre en los muslos de la kunoichi, quien había logrado empujar sus manos unos cuantos centímetros abajo. "¡Suéltame!"

"¡Detente, Sakura!" Fue el turno de Minato de gritar a todo pulmón, ganándose el silencio de la noche y las respiraciones aceleradas de una pelirosa como contestación. Notando que esta era su oportunidad de aprovechar la sorpresa de Sakura y hablar, Minato no tardo ni un segundo en escoger sus palabras. "No lo hice porque no confiara en ti. Eres una chunin. Una chunin dentro de una misión rango S tiene alrededor de diez de mil posibilidades de sobrevivir-"Alzó una ceja en cuanto un par de labios crema se abrieron para negarle las palabras. Sakura se quedó callada. "Los enemigos saben a quién considerar el blanco perfecto y una mujer delgada de baja estatura, chunin de cabello rosa parece frente a cualquier situación el rehén indicado para salir con vida…"

"Pero no soy débil, Minato, puedo cuidarme sola." _Ya no tenía doce, ya no dependía de nadie para sobrevivir. Ni de Naruto. Ni de Sasuke. Ni de Kakashi. Y mucho menos de él. Minato Namikaze._

"Sakura. Contra esos ANBU no hubieses durado ni un solo segundo."

"¡Los habría acabado si no hubiese sido por tu culpa!" Comenzó con sus alaridos de nuevo. Minato exhaló con molestia, ¿es que aquella mujer era tan densa como para no entender en lo mínimo lo que el trataba de comunicarle?

"¡Sakura, eran ANBUS! ¿Qué parte de ello no te entra en la cabeza?" La movió levemente desde su posición inferior, sin querer asustarla con ningún tipo de jaloneo brusco. Sakura era la molesta, Minato no podía darse el lujo de caer tan rápidamente en una discusión. Ser un Hokage debía ser un honor para alguien de emociones apacibles y no para ninguna persona explosiva que reaccionase ante cualquier estimuló instantáneamente.

"Quítamela."

"No."

"Quítamela Minato, la marca está alterando mi chakra. No pude ni moverme un milímetro sin que-" Le pidió con amabilidad, esperando que su tono de voz ayudara para convencer al rubio, como muchas veces había conseguido lo que quería con Naruto. Aunque lo único que logro conseguir fue una interrupción inminente.

"Te acostumbraras. Mi madre sufrió de lo mismo por un par de semanas." Fijó como un hecho, dejando despedidas las palabras de la kunoichi.

"Mina-"

"No está a discusión, Haruno." La mirada de Sakura se volvió dura, tensa e indiferente. Minato no le tomo importancia al momento, sabiendo bien que las emociones de la muchacha eran extremadamente volátiles.

Aunque la frialdad en su comportamiento le hizo dudar y Haruno se aprovechó de su desliz momentáneo.

"Si. Hokage-sama." Le bastó decir tres palabras formales a la kunoichi para que Minato cayese víctima de su buen corazón y de su naturaleza afable. Después de todo, aun estando seguro que Sakura no sostendría ningún tipo de rencor contra él, Namikaze no permitiría que existiese una posibilidad.

"No quiero tener que hacerlo una orden, tú lo sabes bien, Sakura. No es algo que te vaya a afectar en ninguna forma permanente, es la misma marca que uso en mis kunais. Se conecta con mi presencia, con mi chakra, sin importar dónde o cuando."

Los brillantes ojos esmeralda de Sakura se extendieron, al mismo tiempo que sus manos pálidas se acercaron a los hombros del rubio hincado frente a ella. Minato las tomo entre las suyas en cuanto se percató de la indecisión temblorosa de sus extremidades, vagamente registrando que las puntas de sus dedos juguetearon con sus palmas dejando un camino cálido hasta envolverlas por completo. La manera en la que una inhalación cortada se pasó entre los labios de la pelirosa, le hizo creer al héroe más implacable de toda Konoha que ella le tenía miedo, y Minato se ahogó en sus palabras. Dejándolo sin la oportunidad de vocalizar sus sentimientos.

"Es por tu bien." Dijo mudamente, por medio de un sincero apretón de manos, sin comprender porque su corazón latía tan desmesuradamente mientras que mantenía sus ojos observando su propio reflejo en los de ella.

"Minato…"

Sakura se halló a si misma perdida, lamentándose de que el no fuese a ser la infinitud. Apenándose por ser la única persona que estaba consciente de que él tiempo desgastaría su cuerpo, su alma y lo terminaría en su momento, en los brazos de la mujer agonizante que amaba y con un hijo al que nunca conocería.

 _Y deseando que cuando ella tuviese que regresar, aun pudiese ser capaz de escucharlo en el viento._ Porque ahora estaba segura de que sería tan difícil vivir sin él como lo había sido vivir sin Sasuke.


	9. Capítulo 9

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 9_

…

 _El calor que corrió por el lado externo de su muslo derecho fue intenso, confuso y sumamente mortal. Y mantuvo un aroma eléctrico como a lluvia que no le dio más que escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. "Eres muy lenta." Le regañó vorazmente, pateándole la parte interna de las rodillas y haciéndola temblar hasta caer al suelo._

" _S-Sasuke-kun" La mano masculina, pesada y empapada en frio la alzó por el kimono desalineado –como a un gato remojado que se niega a seguir de pie-. Esa bonita vestimenta la había preparado especialmente para el inicio del Hanabi, el primero después de la guerra ninja. ¿Por qué había decidido seguirle a la mitad de la noche solo para ser revolcada por el lodo en un entrenamiento en vez de pasar la noche al lado de Naruto jugando con peces de colores y gritándole en la cara?_

 _Porque era tonta. Era una mujer tonta como cualquier otra. Enamorada perdidamente de ilusiones que no serían suyas porque su amor nunca seria lo suficientemente ágil como para alcanzarle. "De pie, Sakura." El Uchiha la ayuda a mantenerse como una figura estoica, para así poder recibir otro de sus ataques que brillan como si fueran parte de la tormenta. (La kunoichi da un salto feroz, concentrando todo el chakra que le queda en las firmes palmas de sus manos, casi gateando a un escondite para poder pensar y coordinar un plan de ataque antes de que su compañero de equipo la haga pedazos accidentalmente.)_

" _ **¡No puedes hacer lo que quieras solo porque luce frágil! ¡Ella es fuerte!"**_

 _Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su oponente tenía la ventaja, en las ramas más importantes de la realización de un ninja. Habilidad natural y conocimiento del área. Sakura jamás había pisado el suelo de las tierras Uchiha, por lo que no tenía muy en claro cuando se estrellaría contra un edificio desolado o cuando caería en una vieja trampa de protección._

" _ **¡No es una maldita damisela en peligro!"**_

 _Sakura pausó su pelea interna abruptamente, flexionando sus rodillas y dándose un giro apresurado para poder encajar su agarre en el brazo de Sasuke, usando el cambio de dirección y el propio ego del muchacho para confundirlo. Con un rodillazo fuerte en la rodilla, con las últimas gotas usadas de chakra de su cuerpo y un shuriken sin afilar en la yugular de su cuello, Sakura lo mantuvo en el suelo durante un par de segundos. Y entonces se esfumó._

" _ **¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!"**_

 _Sakura gruñó ante el engaño inservible de un clon de sombra. Se sintió ofendida por la falta de esfuerzo que necesitaba el Uchiha para saberlo todo. De nuevo la había leído como a un libro abierto y le había sido imposible mantenerlo en una posición de derrota._

" _¡Presta atención!"_

 _Y lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido como para que Sakura se diera cuenta antes de que su espalda se encontrara enterrándose en el lodo, con el hombro casi dislocado y una fuerza impresionante cortándole la respiración con un agarre voraz en su cuello._

" _ **Entonces dime, Minato, ¿qué es ella? Porque parece que no te queda claro en lo más mínimo."**_

" _Técnica. Sakura, no te falta técnica. No es sobre la técnica." Irónico el momento en el que ella escuchó esas significativas palabras salir de la boca de un Uchiha. Sasuke susurro solidariamente algo parecido a una disculpa, removiendo su mano del cuello adolorido y marcado de la kunoichi._

" _¿Acaso no eres una shinobi?"_

 _Sasuke tomó la oportunidad para presionar sus músculos contra los de ella, atrapándola entre la tierra y su cuerpo empapado. El pelinegro respiro ansiosamente contra su oído. "Emoción, Sakura. Es acerca de la emoción trepidante que te ahoga. Que te fuerza a ahogarte en ella. Eso es ser una shinobi y si no puedes hacerlo, es mejor que dejes de fingir que eres fuerte."_

 _El Uchiha la soltó, su agarre aun en ella, pero estaba ayudándola a ponerse de pie, para después moverse un par de pasos hacia atrás._

 _No es hasta que no queda ni un solo rastro de su sombría presencia que Sakura se permite caer de rodillas al lodo, respirando bruscamente, tratando de buscar razones por las cuales puede sentir las náuseas. Una parte de ella quiere saltar, gritar en felicidad femenina pero Sakura no puede crear algo de la nada aunque se trate de un simple sueño._

 _Y no puede evitar preguntarse porque el calor, la calidez que su cuerpo mientras la sostuvo cerca con palabras feroces pero que buscan ayudarle, no fue suficiente como para calcársele en los huesos._

" _ **Es una shinobi."**_

 _Entiende, entre sueños, que esa no es la voz de Sasuke. Sino que en realidad es la de alguien suave que comienza a confiar en ella con fe ciega._

 _Sakura es una shinobi. No importa que no todos lo crean tan vivazmente si él lo tiene en claro._

…

Diciembre se acercó a Konoha con una tranquilidad hilarante, que hizo que Minato se riera y se preguntara por que el tiempo iba más lento cuando Sakura no estaba dentro de la Torre. Gritándole vivazmente, arrastrando a Kushina de un lado a otro para que pasen tiempo todos juntos o simplemente preparándole un terrible té de menta, el cual antes podía jurar que transpiraba por su piel en vez de sudor y ahora en los momentos que no lo tiene, se encuentra extrañándole gravemente. (El agua le llega a disgustar, y se bebe las tazas transparentes con receló. Deseando que aun posteriormente, cuando tenga una terrible batalla y Sakura coloqué sus manos sobre su pecho, ella pueda ser capaz de comentar solemnemente con sus bonitas expresiones serias que su aroma es de menta.)

Últimamente, le parece que sus pensamientos husmean mucho en la vida de la pelirosa. Y a pesar de que entiende que el terreno al que está entrando es peligroso –porque como Hokage él está consciente de los terribles riesgos que corren las personas que se acercan demasiado a su persona- , no puede impedir que varias ensoñaciones giren alrededor de sus comentarios sarcásticos y ladridos molestos. Si, raramente esa es una de las cosas que más aprecia de ella.

Quizás porque le recuerdan a Kushina. (La flameante mujer que se niega a pasar desapercibida en su radar. Y por la que siente algo cercano al amor.) O tal vez no. Porque Sakura es su propia persona.

Una entidad diferente, claramente similar, pero obviamente una que se muestra de manera más excepcional por la única razón de que ninguna persona puede ser idéntica a otra.

Ella es una shinobi leal a la hoja. Ella es una principiante emocional. Ella es desmesurada en cuanto muchas cosas. Ella es una amiga. Ella es…

 _Sakura._

Minato la describe en su mente como un kunai roto por los bordes, demasiado usado pero recién afilado. Uno que sobresalta entre los demás, por el simple hecho de que sería el primero en ser escogido ante cualquier situación peligrosa, ya que un kunai así de suave por los lados sería fácil de agarrar pero difícil de evitar con su punta asesina perfectamente preparada para lo que fuese.

Por eso mismo, decide que ese potencial lo tiene que haber visto Tsunade desde la vez que se arrastró como cualquier medico honorable a su hogar con Rin, sabiendo que solamente ella podría salvarle la vida a la niña. Y que las razones por las que vagamente se encuentra con la presencia de Sakura en la Torre del Hokage,-cuando él está en reuniones con el consejo ninja o a punto de asesinar a Danzo por sus mentiras descaradas-, son los secuestros de una sannin que ha visto una esmeralda.

Eso no le impide a sus instintos guiarlo a los tobillos de la pelirosa como un perro cazador cada vez que tiene tiempo libre. En cuanto se le da la oportunidad de irrumpir en la misma área personal que la muchacha se encuentre, distrae a Sakura con preguntas tontas o peticiones vacías que no tienen realmente ningún significado.

…

Sakura lo ha notado en su momento, pero hasta después de un par de semanas, decide que la mejor opción es comenzar a huir de él como si se tratase de la plaga y no de su Hokage. Aunque teniendo esa horrorosa marca en su espalda que le es imposible de borrar, tiene que conformarse con sellar su chakra y que esperar que Minato sea incapaz de rastrearla. (Una idea que le parece ofensiva al destello de Konoha, y que le ha dado varios dolores de cabeza a Sakura al no poder tomar su ruta usual nocturna y llegar a su piso con Kushina antes de la cena.) Cuando inevitablemente falla –lo que sucede un par de veces a la semana-, la kunoichi tiene que rendirse e ir a cenar con Minato un tazón de ramen, beber té y después comer dumplings bajo un árbol con columpios que le da memorias de un niño frágil -igual de rubio que su Hokage-, que llora mucho y ríe poco. No es que se queje en particular de pasar tanto tiempo con el padre de ese niño, porque Minato es una persona demasiado fácil de apreciar, pero le parece que quizás no sea lo correcto para nadie. Aun siente mucha culpa por ser ella en aquel periodo junto a las personas que Naruto hubiese añorado por conocer ante cualquier oportunidad.

"Es un jutsu especializado para reconstruir al paciente y regresarlo a un estado de salud optima, o por lo menos pasada." Sakura le miró sin entender, como si estuviese loca. "Es decir, si alguien fuese a perder alguna de sus extremidades, el medico ninja sería capaz de regresarla por medio de esta técnica." Un jutsu parecido al jutsu de regeneración pero sin mucho que ver.

"¿Exactamente cómo funciona?" Le preguntó la kunoichi, con descontento obvio en sus facciones puntiagudas. "En mi futuro, algo como eso no existe."

"No existe porque tú eres la razón por la que la idea ha llegado a mí, Sakura." Explicó Tsunade, tranquila con sus palabras, probablemente gracias al vaso de sake que sostenía a su lado. "Este jutsu había sido descartado porque es "imposible" lidiar así con el tiempo…pero si es posible viajar de un periodo a otro sin morir en el intento, entonces es posible remediar el cuerpo de un ninja con una técnica que juegue con el espacio concentrándose en una sola área."

"¿Eso quiere decir que…?" Los labios rosados de la Haruno se abrieron brevemente en sorpresa y Tsunade tuvo que recibir el gesto con una mueca de indecisión.

"Estamos más cerca que nunca en estos meses de descifrar como es que llegaste aquí, para encontrar una forma de regresarte a tu futuro."

"Pero Minato dijo-"

Tsunade saltó la falta de formalidad de la muchacha con una sonrisa divertida, para después volver hablar plácidamente, aunque no sin fingir que el pequeño desliz de Sakura no le parecía entretenido. "El Hokage no quería que se te informara en el momento. Teme que pueda subir demasiado tu esperanza y no quiere herirte si las cosas no funcionan como es debido." Una pizca de calidez invadió los bonitos colores verdes de los ojos que la rubia miró, invitándole a seguir dándole halagos al Namikaze. "Es un buen hombre, Sakura."

"Así es, Tsunade-sama." La legendaria mujer actuó con infantilismo, halándole de arriba abajo la piel de las mejillas de Sakura con su brutal fuerza y deteniéndose en el aire cuando la escuchó gruñir. "Vamos niña, no me hagas esas caras, dime el porqué de que no puedas ni mirarlo estos días." Silencio. "¿Y bien?" No se rindió.

"Porque si lo hago, no podre ver de nuevo a la persona que amo." Tsunade, la sannin de incomparable corazón que sabía muy bien lo que era llevar su amor en las mangas, la miró con incredulidad, riéndose amargamente del paralelismo que existía entre ambas. Ella alguna vez había tenido a Jiraiya rondando como Minato comenzaba a hacer con Sakura y de la misma forma que la pelirosa, había descartado el amor creciente que obviamente seria escandaloso por el amor seguro y familiar que tendría cuando volviese a casa. (Cosa de la que se arrepintió al terminar perdiendo de igual manera.)

"Eres una niña tremendamente estúpida y exasperante." Deseó que su pequeña cabecita rosada lograse comprender las posibilidades infinitas que existían para ella antes de que Tsunade tuviese que entrometerse para arreglar el caos que provocaría romperle el corazón a la persona equivocada.

"Gracias, Tsunade-sama."

…

"Lady Tsunade dice que has mejorado increíblemente en tan solo un par de días." Comenta esa tarde a la nada, aun fingiendo leer el documento sobre su escritorio, a pesar de que siente unas terribles ganas de mirarle. (Hace días que se ha mantenido a raya para no molestarle y cree que ha comenzado a olvidar como es su rostro.) "Estoy orgulloso de ti." Minato usó ese momento para sonreír sin mostrar los dientes, como si no hubiese dicho nada que le diese vergüenza un segundo antes.

"¿De verdad?" Sakura preguntó.

"Por supuesto."

Su reacción –la cual logra ver por la orilla de sus ojos, entrecerrándolos en falsa concentración- le toma por sorpresa. La muchacha no habló en respuesta, sino que en vez de usar sus palabras Sakura opta por pasar uno de sus brazos por su torso, apretando su antebrazo con las puntas de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que sus botas de sandalia dibujan figuras abstractas en el piso en un baile lleno de emoción que Minato no entiende pero aprecia. El rubio se reclinó en su escritorio, apoyando ambos codos para poder apreciar la expresión en el rostro de la pelirosa, quien extrañamente se comporta como una niña tímida mientras observa el suelo frente a él.

La curva de sus labios usualmente baja, se le ha subido hasta los pómulos, en una mueca de vanidad que Minato nunca antes había visto en ella. Y después de un par de palpitares cálidos que le resonaron en los tímpanos, Sakura alzó su cabeza para poder conectar con la mirada de su Hokage. Grandes irises de vibrante esmeralda, se dilataron con duda.

Para Sakura, aquel no era un simple cumplido de un amigo, como la habría sido si Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade o hasta Sasuke le hubiesen dicho lo mismo. Para ella, un kage –quien además era prácticamente el más fuerte de todos- le estaba dando un comentario el cual había añorado por recibir por primera vez, desde que siendo una ninja de trece años había llorado a la mitad de la arena ninja. Gracias a un par de palabras familiares, el hecho de que ella fuese una kunoichi valiosa para Konoha se vio extrañamente real. Por lo que tenía que estar segura de que realmente Minato lo hubiese dicho porque lo sentía y no por obligación.

"Sakura. Eres una ninja que ganara guerras."

Oh. Cuánta razón tenía.

Sakura contuvo las ganas de envolverlo entre sus brazos, hundir su rostro en el hueco de su clavícula y llorar de felicidad. (Al final de cuentas aunque la pelirosa quisiera negarlo, dejando afecciones así de casuales en los rincones de su mente, ella seguía siendo alguien que llevaba el corazón en las muñecas,-para que todo mundo pudiese ver lo mucho que sentía-.

…

Sakura se da cuenta que comienza a soñar despierta cuando la visión se le oscurece brevemente mientras camina por las calles de Konoha. Llega a pensar que todo es por culpa de la inmensa paradoja que está creando, pero en realidad, una parte de ella siente lo que realmente está pasando.

" _¿Quién es el tercer Uchiha que sobrevivió? ¿El otro usuario del sharingan de quien me has hablado?" Inoichi le pregunta a un hombre de mirada ónix, en un futuro/pasado irreal el cual no será o tal vez si será pero que es más parte de su imaginación que cualquier otra cosa._

" _¿Por qué quieres saber sobre el?"_

" _Porque él es el siguiente en mi lista después de asesinarte a ti, Uchiha Sasuke."_

" _¿Tu? ¿Matarme? No me había dado cuenta de lo terriblemente estúpido que eras, Yamanaka."_

En vibraciones que traspasan mundos, eras y universos ninja _…_ _ **Alguien la está buscando.**_

" _Es imposible llegar a ella. No te culpes por ello, Uzumaki. Es obvio que el pergamino no ha actuado con tu propio chakra, sino sabrías donde está, Haruno Sakura."_

 _ **Y otro más se encuentra burlándose.**_

" _No se trata de crear una realidad en la que ella se encuentre viva, Naruto. Es sobre crear una circunstancia en la que ella se mantenga con vida. Y tú, muchacho, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte."_

Sakura se pregunta que tanto ha cambiado su futuro sin siquiera intentarlo. Y lo que oye en las voces oscuras de su mente, no son indicios de tiempos agradables.

" _ **Kaguya."**_

…

 _ **...**_

…

…

 _ **A/N: Si no se entendió muy bien la primera parte, Sakura se quedó dormida en el departamento de Minato. Kushina fue a buscarla y una discusión que pensaron no logro ser escuchada, interrumpió los sueños de la ninja pelirosa.**_

 _ **Complex-and-Burdensome:**_ _Arruinaría mucho de la historia si te dijera la verdad de lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Obito… Así que por ahora solo te puedo asegurar de que en este capítulo, Sakura no se está volviendo loca y que todo es culpa de Obito :)_ __


	10. Capítulo 10

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 10_

…

Obito sigue el patrón de las cicatrices en su rostro como si se tratase de un rompecabezas sin completar, con pedazos rotos por allí, grietas de piedra por allá y zonas rugosas hundidas que le asustaba mirar cuando se daba una ducha.

No es como si él sintiese vergüenza de ellas. Las marcas sobre la piel dura de un shinobi siempre serian vistas como algo rutinario. Y a pesar de eso, el Uchiha no se veía a sí mismo como a la misma exacta entidad que había sido antes de que le salvara la vida a Kakashi Hatake.

Tal vez porque antes no se encontraba realmente completo y ahora desbordaba en sensaciones violentas, que le cubrían desde lo más profundo de su sharingan hasta las puntas palpitantes de sus dedos, con las que le gustaría atravesar la piel humana de cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa. Desgraciadamente no solo le gustaría tocarla y averiguar si su calidez es tan humana como la recuerda.

Sino que también le encantaría llegar a la cúspide de la muerte con ella.

Drenarla tanto de chakra como de sangre, colgándola por los tobillos y esperando a que las gotas espesas carmesí se le deslizaran por el cuerpo de manera constante como el ritmo de un rio. Sobre la piel de porcelana, asemejándose a pintura roja, pintando un mural dramáticamente expresivo en su pared favorita.

Y dejarla ahí por agonizantes horas, hasta que sus ojos se volvieran grises y su cabello dejara de brillar como los cerezos del festival de invierno. Quizás, manchando con motas artísticas un charco deformado de nieve bajo sus pies mientras que llora y le ruega que no arruine su vida.

Para finalmente, antes de que ella sea capaz de dar sus últimos respiros, acercarse a su tembloroso cuerpo, bajarla y ayudarla a sanar.

Y después volver a comenzar, con un diferente ciclo de arte. Porque no quería matarla.

Era su _ángel._ El único ser constante para él en miles de dimensiones.

…

Sakura inhaló aire para relajarse, tratando de no verse demasiado sorprendida pero fallando estrepitosamente.

"¿Un festival de máscaras?"

La idea le pareció ridícula en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estaban en medio de una zona de guerra indecisa, donde en cualquier momento podía explotar una traición y… ¿Minato quería organizar un festival de máscaras para el Hanabi?

"No me mires como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza, Sakura." Le protestó el Namikaze, alzándose de su asiento para poder recargarse y desafiar a la muchacha con la mirada. "Confía en mí, es una buena idea. ¡Es excelente!"

"No puedo simplemente creer ciegamente que no estás haciendo algo muy estúpido, Minato." Con Naruto las cosas siempre habían sido así. Ella era el cerebro y él el corazón en el noventa por ciento de sus misiones, no podía confiar tan plenamente en alguien tan similar aunque se tratase de diferentes personas.

"Ya me conoces bastante, deberías saber que hay un plan detrás de todo esto." Insistió sin revelarle nada, a lo que Sakura tuvo que responder con un ceño fruncido y un par de puños apretados. Desde la vez que le había dado una bofetada, la kunoichi se había abstenido de golpearlo de alguna forma que pareciese demasiado severa. Sin embargo, era demasiado tentador para ella no plantarle un porrazo o darle con un bate en la cara.

"Vamos, ¿a quién podría decirle?"

"No es que piense que comenzaras a gritarlo al mundo," le da como respuesta el rubio, con una sonrisa ladeada que le da un tic molesto a Sakura en la ceja izquierda. "Lo que creo es que tú, pequeña delincuente, vas a querer participar." Confiesa, señalándola sin ganas con el dedo índice, dándole diminutos empujones a su prominente frente –o más bien a su hitai ate que siempre tenía puesto-. A veces se preguntaba si aquel artefacto era puesto precisamente en esa ubicación para evitar comentarios innecesarios por la gente que veía una de sus características más notables como algo estéticamente desagradable.

"Minato, te prometo que no hace nada estúpido. Y si lo hago, iré a decírtelo al segundo." Suplicó con un puchero sospechoso.

El rubio supo que no existía otra opción razonable.

"Vamos a entrar en la raíz de Danzo durante el festival. Solo mis equipos de jounin más confiables tendrán puestas las máscaras de ANBU, entre ellos estará Inoichi, por lo que si quieres meterte en problemas te recomiendo que lo hagas con él. Yamanaka solo dará vueltas por el centro del festival, sin embargo ante cualquier advertencia de peligro los espero tener como refuerzos. Confió que estarás a salvo si están juntos, pero escúchame bien pequeña peli-" Para cuando se dio cuenta, Minato tenía a una emocionada y emotiva kunoichi colgada en su torso, apretando su mejilla izquierda contra su pecho con la fuerza de un huracán y la calidez del sol en verano. Hasta creyó escuchar un par de costillas romperse. Tendría que visitar el hospital para arreglarlo… "Gracias, gracias, gracias-" Pero eso sería… "Estaré pegada a él como si fuese mi sensei, te prometo que nunca, nunca en ningún momento hare nada demasiado peligroso y, y- ¡Gracias!" Luego.

Ignorando el accidental quebrantamiento de huesos y espacio personal, Minato colocó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. (Obviamente el rubio no se arriesgó a circular su pequeña figura con sus brazos, por miedo a que se sorprendiera y volviera a la realidad de su emoción.) Y esperó. Respirando el súbito aroma de flores silvestres de su cabello. Mientras trataba de pasar por alto la mala sensación de que algo le sucedería a la bonita muchacha que le sostenía entre sus brazos.

…

Dudosamente, como si se tratase de un tigre feroz dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular en cualquier instante, Kushina se acercó a Sakura, con una máscara colgándole del dedo índice en una diversión fingida. "¿No te parece que esta es bonita?"

Era claramente una máscara de hombre, cuadrada en los lugares exactos y con rayas cruzadas de tigre a los lados, como si se tratase de tres bigotes felinos. "¿Naranja?" Sakura pasó de largo las franjas y le frunció el ceño al color.

"Si, Si, es para Minato."

"Le iría mejor el azul." Comentó sin querer sonar desinteresada.

"Azul…Humm…no lo había pensado antes, iré a ver si puedo tener un cambio." Dijo Kushina, seguro no habiendo pensado en ningún otro color que no fuese su favorito. "¿Qué mascara usaras tú?"

Pupilas claras huyeron avergonzadamente del cuerpo de la kunoichi de cabello carmesí. "Una de ANBU." No sabía porque sentía culpa al decirlo, sin embargo lo hacía y el estómago se le apretaba como una boa constrictor. Quitándole brevemente la posibilidad de respirar.

Hubo un silencio que contradictoriamente le pareció ensordecedor. Kushina acaricio el hombro de la otra kunoichi como lo haría una madre preocupada o una hermana mayor insistente. "Es tu primera misión S, ¿no te parece poco creíble que te haya dicho que si tan fácilmente?" Preguntó la cuestión que le estaba comiendo viva, con esa preocupación familiar vibrándole en la figura.

"He llegado a creer que me ha puesto otro rastreador." Trató de bromear para aliviar la duda de la Uzumaki.

Una expresión de vil realización le nublo la preocupación, y el agarre en el hombro de Sakura se volvió rudo. "¿Otro?"

"Olvídalo, Kushina-chan." Le pidió, negando la cabeza con una sonrisa de labios apretados.

El suspiro que exhaló la Uzumaki la dejo un poco helada, hasta que un par de brazos delgados la rodearon por la cintura y una nariz puntiaguda le dio un empujoncito violento a su mejilla. "Bien, pero un día me vas a tener que contar."

"Si. Por ahora confía en mí." Mechones de cabello rosa se mezclaron con carmesí, en una combinación extrañamente amable que hizo que Sakura riera.

"Sakura-chan, yo siempre confiare en ti."

La amaba. Eso la kunoichi de cabello rosa lo tenía tan claro como el agua. Kushina representaba la puerta más importante a su futuro, y si tuviese que evitar que se abriera para mantenerla respirando cálidamente contra su espalda y sonriéndole como la mejor amiga del mundo…

Sakura aprendería a estar bien con la puerta cerrada.

…

"¿Acaso no te parece bonito?" Preguntó la pelirosa lentamente, dándole vueltas a su vestido oscuro, mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en el bello peinado trenzado de la kunoichi pelirroja que caminaba dando zancadas por las calles largas de Konoha. En un desliz de emoción infantil que no podía parecerle más tierno a la Haruno. "Ella es hermosa." Hasta en su boca, las palabras le parecieron inusualmente vacías. Quizás una señal de que su orgullo no se encontraba demasiado feliz por la belleza particular de Kushina.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, en una manera que le recordó a Sakura de Naruto nuevamente. El asentía de esa forma cuando estaba particularmente orgulloso de sí mismo. Esa fue la única advertencia que le susurró al oído a la pelirosa que debía alejarse y correr tan rápido como sus piernas la dejasen. No porque no le gustase esa expresión, sino porque no estaba exactamente dirigida a Kushina.

Sakura miró anhelantemente la calle que daba a la sección Uchiha de Konoha, donde seguramente perdería el rastro de Minato. (Al rubio no le gustaba irrumpir en tierras de un clan tan silencioso como letal. No quería problemas con Fugaku por unas cuantas exclamaciones demasiados subidas de tono, por lo que prefería no tomar en cuenta el área cuando rondaba por la aldea.)

Correr no servirá de nada. Solo sera un momento irritante, Sakura. La kunoichi tragó saliva audiblemente, y espero su fatal destino con mala cara.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Minato gritó alto y brillando con una sonrisa, como a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver solo en sus mejores días. "Hay un montón de cosas lindas en este festival." Sakura lo miró con incredulidad, pero no hizo nada para bajar su ensordecedor entusiasmo. Su piel estaba comenzando a querer arrastrarse por sí misma lejos, sin embargo tampoco hizo ningún intento por moverse.

"Por ejemplo, ahora mismo estoy viendo algo que es realmente bonito. Sakura." Hubo una pausa significante antes de mencionar su nombre en un par de silabas lentas que le sonaron vergonzosas a la kunoichi. Kushina siguió adelantándose, a pesar de que los pies de la pelirosa se habían clavado en el suelo sin dejarle continuar. "¿Sabes qué es? ¿Crees poder adivinarlo?" Le cuestionó infantilmente. Sakura le regaló una mirada entrecerrada, la cual fue increíblemente ignorada.

Minato la tomó desprevenida, estirando su brazo hacia afuera en un movimiento veloz. El rubio capturo uno de los mechones rosados de su cabello antes de que Sakura se percatara de cuales habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella lo miro enmudecidamente, al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Minato enroscaban los listones rosas y sedosos de su cabello como si se tratase de un gesto meramente amistoso. Por primera vez, Sakura se sintió paralizada en miedo. O algo que ella quiso llamar miedo.

"Tu cabello. Es muy bonito." Su voz había bajado un par de octavos, quemándola y congelándola en una sensación desconocida que no sabía si le fascinaba o le aterrorizaba. "Realmente…hermoso."

Sakura hizo lo único que podía hacer en momentos en los que se encontraba acorralada y con el corazón acelerado. Lo golpeó. En esa acción reflejo que odiaba tanto pero a la vez agradecía tener.

Minato solo acomodo el listón de suelto de su máscara como si el rechazo involuntario no le hubiese afectado en lo absoluto y continuo caminando. Aunque la pelirosa pudo notar la tensión momentánea en sus hombros, antes de que Kushina comenzara a gritarles que se apresuraran.

…

En cuanto vio el detalle rubio de cierto Yamanaka caminando en la dirección contrario de ella y la tensión entre Minato y Sakura, Kushina Uzumaki haló del brazo a la pelirosa para ir a saludar a su "mejor amigo."

Al momento, Sakura diviso las verdaderas intenciones de la pelirroja y como buena pieza de rompecabezas que no encaja, Haruno creo su propia salida.

"Sakura, aun no son ni las seis de la tarde, tal vez podríamos-" Minato incitó a Sakura a quedarse al menos otra hora con ellos, a pesar de que el mismo había notado el indiferente trato de la pelirosa desde que "accidentalmente" le había golpeado en el rostro por intentar tocarla.

"No." Kushina tomó la decisión severa en el tono de voz de la otra kunoichi como una orden para alejarse junto a Inoichi y raramente logró llevárselo a comprar panecillos de luna, a un puesto cercano para poder escuchar cualquier cosa que se dijeran en la conversación pero lo suficientemente alejado de ellos como para no ser incómodo.

"Sa-" Y por acto de reflejo el puño cerrado de Sakura se alzó en el aire, dispuesto a actuar por sí mismo sin importar que su consciencia le regañara por ser demasiado prepotente. "No veo porque tendrías que golpearme de nuevo, Sakura." Le tranquilizó el muchacho, envolviendo su puño con una de sus manos bronceada.

"Tu-" Comenzó la pelirosa sin saber que decir. Sin poder comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

"¿Yo?"

"No te quiero cerca." Tenía la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo con una sombra cubriéndole los bonitos ojos esmeralda y Minato no supo si mentía o si le tenía tanto asco como para no poder mirarle como antes.

Él solo había querido que Sakura supiera que Kushina no era más bonita que ella, sino que ambas le parecían podrían inspirar a cualquier artista para crear una obra de arte. Sus intenciones jamás habrían sido las que ella creía haber visto.

"Vete. No me importa si quieres quedarte toda el día en el festival, pero ya no te acerques a mí." Le ordenó. "¿Qué te hizo creer que podías estar encima mío cada segundo de mi vida? ¿Quién demonios te dio el derecho? ¿Por qué no puedes alejarte y dejarme hacer las cosas por mí misma? ¿Crees que soy inútil?" Sakura dejo surgir su mecanismo de defensa, mordiéndose la lengua para que las lágrimas no le salieran frente a él y Minato se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

Él cubrió sus ojos, suspirando profundamente. "Creo que yo solo pensé que éramos amigos. Hemos compartido cosas con el otro que uno no le va diciendo a cualquier persona…Y creí que estaba claro que yo…" Minato pausó sus palabras, y miro a Sakura con impotencia controlada. "Simplemente creí que lo amigos se muestran cuando uno los necesita. O quiere junto a sí mismo."

Amigos. Aquella palabra era la que Naruto creía ser única, y Sakura se encontraba traicionándola mordazmente con palabras crueles que no quería pronunciar. La pelirosa se hundió en humillación. ¿Cómo es que había tenido la valentía de ser tan vil?

Se arrepintió en cuestión de segundos, controlando su voz.

"Perdón, Minato. Realmente lo siento." Sakura musitó, caminando un par de pasos más para no verse como una persona a la cual no le importaba la mirada triste de un amigo. Pero el rubio no le miró, sino que continúo observando un punto irreconocible al lado del rostro de la pelirosa. Y cuando menos se los esperó, Sakura pudo notar como Minato se mordía el interior de la mejilla, antes de flexionar su mandíbula en un ángulo inusual. El hombre frente a ella se encogió de hombros como si ya no importase en lo absoluto, para después forzar su voz a un tono cobardemente brillante.

"Sabes, yo lo siento," terminó por decir, finalmente buscando los ojos de Sakura. "Pienso que te he estado forzando a ser mi amiga y es bastante obvio que tú tienes tu propia vida demasiado llena como para darme un poco de espacio dentro de ella. Parece que no me necesitas ahí y no quiero ser alguien a quien le pidas ayuda solo cuando Yamanaka-san no este para ti."

"Minato…"

El rubio sonrió, ignorando olímpicamente la desgracia en la voz de la pelirosa. Su ojo derecho se encogió de una orilla, en señal de protesta a sus propias palabras. "Y he estado bien estos últimos años, con Kushina y los chicos, así que no creo que necesite a alguien más dentro tampoco."

Sakura no pudo decir nada. Si aquel hombre amable, de calidez inalcanzable y vida heroica no quería ser su amigo, entonces ella lo entendía. (Minato no era una persona rota como todas las que giraban en el entorno de la kunochi, y Sakura solo podía atraer incondicionalmente a los imploraban por un poco de conexión emocional. Por lo que no existía razón para discutirle una decisión, exceptuando el dolor fantasma que se extendía como una fuga de agua hirviendo en su pecho.) Ella realmente nunca entendió porque alguien como él había querido ser su amigo en primer lugar.

"Pero si tu quisieras…" su mandíbula se movió de nuevo de manera extraña, tensándose en un solo lado. "Salir conmigo de vez en cuando…cuando estés libre. Entonces," sus dedos se aferraron a la orilla de su camisa de licra negra, haciéndola ver más larga de lo que era. "Te esperare." Y a pesar de sus palabras, Minato no pudo esperar a que ella le diese una respuesta instantánea. Le asintió formalmente, obligándola a dar una pequeña inclinación y cuando alzó el rostro, el destello de Konoha ya no se encontraba frente a ella.

"¿Humm, Sakura-chan que ha sido eso?"

"I-Inoichi-san, ¿jamás haz pescado en el Hanabi?" Le cambio de tema Sakura, no siendo capaz de pasar desapercibidas los cristalinos orbes de agua salada posados en las orillas de sus ojos. Y aunque el Yamanaka pudo verlas perfectamente, solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tensa, decidiendo que Haruno era una chica fuerte y cualquier cosa que le hubiese dicho el Hokage era algo con lo que ella podía lidiar sola.

Al menos eso quería creer, porque Inoichi no poseía más que una cara familiar para cuidar de ella, y con tan solo eso no sería posible que le sacara la verdad sobre su conversación con el destello de Konoha.

…

Entonces, en ese momento pasajero, Sakura logró observar en un parpadeo a un hombre alto que se desfiló a su costado como un león llamativo, con una máscara anaranjada que hacía que se le revolviese el estómago, dejándola con las rodillas en el suelo y una nauseas terribles.

Sin embargo, no podía ser él. Aquel hombre era tan solo un niño en su época, por lo que estaba viendo a un simple extraño con gustos macabros para elegir un disfraz adecuado y que había cometido un error diminuto en su contra.

Y a pesar de que Sakura estaba total y completamente consciente de que ese de ahí no era Obito Uchiha y que si lo fuese, solo estaría allí para brindarle su ayuda…La pelirosa no halló las fuerzas para levantarse por sí misma.

Inoichi preocupadamente continuó hablándole a la pálida kunoichi, sin recibir respuesta alguna, más que una mirada tan vacía que le hacía creer que la muchacha no estaba plenamente enterada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"¿Sakura?" Una voz se unió al murmullo de las personas que se detenían expectantes, al ver a una ninja traumatizada en el suelo sin recibir ayuda. "Yamanaka, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sakura está bien?"

Y como se fue, regresó. Minato se coló habilidosamente por la calle, pasando entre civiles curiosos con mal gusto y evitando que Kushina haga un escándalo. (A pesar de que no entiende cómo es que Kushina se ha transportado en un parpadeo a su lado, no le impide acercarse a la pelirosa. Aunque siente una inusual sensación de irritación al ver como Sakura es abordada por manos ajenas con tanta facilidad.)

Kushina ignoró los brazos posados de Inoichi sobre los hombros de Sakura y se limitó a apretarle los antebrazos mientras la movía de un lado a otro, en busca de una reacción que no conseguía.

"¿Yamanaka?" Continuo la interrogación preocupada del Hokage, sin embargo podía ver en la mirada concentrada de Inoichi que la respuesta no llegaría.

"Tal vez deberíamos llevarla al hospital…ya se está haciendo tarde…de cualquier forma…" Habló Kushina con un leve tartamudeo desvariando de la idea original, forzándose a recoger del suelo el cuerpo tenso de su amiga.

Minato se cruzó de brazos, dando miradas entrecerradas a los caminantes de la calle, quienes se detenían curiosamente a dedicarle ojos poco amables a la pelirosa. Como si fuese culpa de Sakura haberse paralizado con terror e interrumpir el movimiento de los aldeanos civiles de Konoha. "¿Hay algo que encuentren interesante?" Les espetó a unos muchachos que fruncieron el ceño en su dirección. "¿Por qué no van a disfrutar del festival?" Minato instigó a otras mujeres mironas que parecían querer seguirles el paso.

Inoichi opto por dejarle el trabajo de ahuyentar personas con calma al otro rubio, al mismo tiempo que él se hacía cargo de asentirles incómodamente a algunos shinobi que les ojeaban pensando que habían tenido una mala misión.

Después de todo, era un poco difícil distinguirlos con sus máscaras y el Hokage quien aún portaba su capucha larga, lucia como cualquier otro ANBU.

"¿Sakura-chan?" Los ojos azul zafiro de Minato volvieron al cuerpo de la Haruno, la cual comenzaba a ponerse de pie por sí sola, lánguidamente, apoyando una de sus manos en el torso firme de Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Estoy bien, solo…solo me…quizás entrene con Tsunade-sama hasta quedarme sin chakra..." Se excusó en una mentira la pelirosa, sabiendo muy bien que lo que sentía correrle por las venas no era ningún tipo de deficiencia de chakra. Y no era más que miedo e inseguridad humana.

"¿Quieres una pild-"Minato la tomó del brazo derecho, acercándola para observar sus pupilas. Al mismo tiempo que alejó la proposición de Inoichi con una mirada entrecerrada.

"Tienes la vista nublada, y mi chakra dice que el tuyo está en perfecto estado. Te llevare al hospital ahora mismo. Yamanaka-san, te asignare a Inuzuka en esta misión. Ve al área designada del shinobi."

"Si, Hokage-sama."

"Uzumaki, asegúrate de mantenerte lejos de la montaña de los Hokages, Danzo tiene preocupados a Nara y a Fugaku con la cantidad de escándalo que está haciendo en modo de celebración."

"Entendido, Hokage-sama." Asintió fervientemente la pelirroja, hasta que Inoichi desapareció del área, sin decirle ninguna palabra de aliento a Sakura.

"Y Kushina." La detuvo el rubio cuando la kunoichi de pisadas largas comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Huh?"

Un rubor acalorado le cubrió los pómulos al Namikaze, mientras que sus dedos dudaron en acariciad la brillante mascara naranja de la madre de Naruto. "Mantente a salvo."

Sakura sintió nauseas. Aunque sentía la misma necesidad de pronunciarle aquellas palabras.

…

Tsunade verifico sus signos vitales con ambas cejas alzadas en una expresión de sorpresa indiscutible que causo que Minato apretara su agarre en la mesa de revisiones. Logrando un par de hendiduras irritantes en la perfectamente nueva habitación de la sannin.

La rubia de fuerza demoniaca lo saco al instante, negándose a tratar a la kunoichi si el Hokage no dejaba de entorpecer su trabajo rompiendo todo a su alrededor -como un genin sin control sobre su chakra-.

Después de ello, los ojos miel de la mujer se concentraron en las pupilas dilatadas y suplicantes de la shinobi que viajo por los tiempos sin haberlo querido así.

Quizás fue allí donde Sakura balbuceó todas sus preocupaciones sobre el corazón sangrante de Minato, la desaparición de Obito y el hecho de que Kushina estaría obviamente -durante aquel mismo segundo y sin lugar a dudas- demasiado cerca de las instalaciones de ANBU por la simple razón de que la Uzumaki era tan curiosa, torpemente valiente y optimista como su mejor amigo.

O tal vez fue cuando Nohara Rin entró corriendo al ala en que se encontraba la pelirosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada de irritación, bordando en la furia. (Y las delatoras manchas de lágrimas secas sobre su bonita piel juvenil.) Solo para gritarle que si no estaba en mala salud no tenía por qué entrar al hospital entre los brazos del Hokage ni hacerla pensar que se encontraba enferma.

No recuerda con exactitud cuál suceso ocurrió primero. Los recuerdos se han vuelto apagados y obtusos.

En aquel momento, después de ver la frustración encerrada en la mujer de cabello rosa, Tsunade y Rin llegaron a la decisión más obvia.

Si no podían ayudarla físicamente para no causar un escándalo ni arruinar la seguridad de Konoha, entonces Rin fingiría llevarla a una habitación cerca de los dos últimos pisos y ya vería Tsunade que inventaría para explicar las constantes recaídas emocionales de Haruno Sakura.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas –si tenían suerte solo un cuarto de hora-, cuando el ataque a la raíz de ANBU comenzara…

Se diría por los pasillos –gracias a lo increíblemente convencedora que podía ser una niña de trece años con brillantes ojos color inocencia- que la kunoichi que por nombre llevaba en las filas del hospital Sakaki Hanara, se había escapado por sus propios medios.

Y cuando menos se esperase, el destello de Konoha habría llegado demasiado tarde como para evitar que Sakura hiciera lo que su corazón dictó en cuanto posó sus ojos en las únicas dos almas del mundo que no merecían sufrir por salvar la vida de quienes amaban.

 _Sakura evitaría tanto kunais, shurikens, sellos malditos, veneno y cualquier tipo de arma que pudiese debilitar la protección del kyubi dentro del cuerpo femenino de Kushina Uzumaki la tocasen. Aunque eso significara ser atravesada una y otra vez._

 _..._

… _.._

…

…

 _._

 _ **Alexandra281:**_ _Perdón (I´m sorry) De verdad quería actualizar antes pero no pude hacerlo, igual hice más largo este capítulo y el siguiente ya hasta a medio empezar…creo que podre actualizar antes._

 _A/n: Pronto dejaran de ver tantas referencias a Naruto, por ahora se quedaran porque ya saben que Sakura siempre es presentada como una persona altamente emocional. Y sería poco coherente que no pensara en Naruto ni en Sasuke todo el tiempo. Después de todo, pasó media vida enamorada del Uchiha en el canon y ni siquiera lo vio durante años._


	11. Capítulo 11

**The Healer**

Capítulo 11

…

Antes, cuando la pelirosa era una genin los gritos de guerra le parecían sonoros, increíblemente vibrantes y tan llamativos como el aroma metálico de la sangre que desbordaba de los cuerpos vivientes de los que la rodeaban. Quizás por eso lloraba tanto. Tal vez el hecho de que en algún momento ella dejó de escuchar cualquier tipo de sonido que no proviniese de los movimientos de sus enemigos, fue lo que la hizo una mejor ninja. Y un peor ser humano.

Ya que cabe mencionar que aquello la hacía sentir con cierto aire de humanidad incierta, entre sus dedos cubiertos de carmesí.

Su conciencia emocional era lo que en su momento, no había llegado a apreciar pero que en futuras batallas comenzó a añorar con locura.

En batallas como estas –en las que parece que la muerte busca seducir-, las únicas sensaciones físicamente humanas que llega a sentir son la adrenalina trepidante erizándole la piel para que no gaste tiempo, ni dude, ni se comprometa emocionalmente en arrebatarle la vida a quien se le atraviese con intenciones homicidas.

"¡Sakaki, concéntrate!" Oh, y ella sabía que estaba malditamente furioso con ella. Sakura chocó bruscamente su espalda con la de Namikaze Minato, en un movimiento de protección que le pareció adecuado para calmar las olas caóticas de chakra que solo la sensibilidad de un médico experto podría notar con las plantas de sus pies. "¡Sakaki!" Reprochó enérgicamente, cuando otro kunai fue capaz de agregarle profundidad a una de las ya presentes fisuras sobre sus rodillas que parecían ser el lugar favorito de todos los tiradores.

La amenaza que recibió segundos después, cuando en realidad se volvió perceptible que sus piernas temblaron, la obligó a ceder ante Minato. "¡Hazme el favor de no meterte en mi camino!"

Fue la clara señal de que Sakura debía arrastrar su bonito y abatido cuerpo hasta otro punto de batalla. Minato ya no le permitiría alzar un solo dedo para protegerse sola. Él Namikaze había tolerado demasiados ataques dirigidos hacia ella sin retroceder, ni respingar, pero en aquel momento, fue obvio que le pareció suficiente.

"¡¿Que estas esperando, Hanara?!" Sakura optó por no burlarse del nombre ficticio que se le había otorgado horas atrás y que solo se usaría en misiones de riesgo, para evitar que los enemigos buscaran hechos sobre una Haruno que no existía aun. "¡Hanara!"

Por fin, y a su propio disgusto, Sakura se movilizo entre enemigos. Y huyó. Amargamente tragándose la bilis de su debilidad física.

"¡Rasengan!" Un silbido explosivo la apresuró a alejarse. Fue cuando notó que Minato no quería que luchase a su lado, por miedo a que ella misma no fuese capaz de salir ilesa de los ataques del destello de Konoha.

Todos y cada uno de los ANBU que les prometían un rasguño violento con sus terriblemente afiladas armas, o hasta propias manos antes de morir. Se encontrarían pronto con la furia inmensa y sin control de nadie más ni nadie menos que del actual –pasado para ella- Hokage.

Fue en aquel instante que la pelirosa se dio cuenta de que Kushina Uzumaki estaba herida. No de gravedad, como Sakura suponía que ella misma se encontraba. Si es que los charcos de sangre en los que se salpicaba al moverse eran de su pertenencia. (Si estos sucesos hubiesen acontecido en sus tiempos, seguro que no más que un par de gotas hubiesen llegado al suelo. Tristemente aquella no era la situación. Y por ende, no podía demostrar lo buen ninja médico que era.)

Lo que diferenciaba a amabas, era que una de las kunoichis se encontraba totalmente inmersa en un sueño creado por pérdida de sangre y una colisión contra la gran montaña de los Hokages.

A Sakura todavía le faltaba un poco más de batalla voraz antes de caer en shock. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin regodearse en sus triunfos como para dejar que un poco de sufrimiento la alejara de lo que en pocos minutos se convertiría en un campo lúgubre.

…

Seguramente había sido la inyección de Tsunade, porque obviamente la pérdida de sangre en cantidades estratosféricas, ni los golpes continuos contra superficies firmes a causa de explosiones duras, podrían haberle causado aquella sensación de vértigo angustiosa. Y mucho menos, la reconstrucción vivida de hechos que ella recordaba a la perfección. (Los cuales no necesitaba volver a ver jamás en su vida.)

'¡Detente! ¡Detente!' chilló sin voz, rogando por misericordia. No solamente pudo visualizar sucesos sangrientos sino que su cuerpo reaccionó a heridas inexistentes que a pesar de entender que no estaban manifestándose físicamente, no era capaz de detener. 'Me estas lastimando'

No se detuvo y mucho menos dejo que su cuerpo recapacitara.

"¡Sakura!"

Brazos encarcelaron de manera protectora a su cuerpo en un movimiento fluido, y Sakura respondió al estímulo aferrándose con las uñas a las ropas del individuo de presencia cálida, tan bien como sus atrofiados músculos le permitieron. El chakra agresivo de su manos se deslizó como la asustada muchacha esperaba, atravesando piel humana. Las náuseas no se calmaron para permitirle conscientemente pelear contra quien fuese que la estuviese capturando, sino que incrementaron drásticamente, ahora incluyendo en su lujo de detalles, el asqueroso sabor a sangre que su chakra le estaba regalando.

Ojos azules fieros le obligaron a buscar una sola imagen, y dejar de unir dos mundos en una sola visión. Sakura temió que su muerte se acercara. En lugar de lo que su temeroso corazón esperaba, delicadas yemas de piel caliente se posaron en sus mejillas.

Y aquellos ojos fieros dejaron de parecerle desconocidos. Haruno conocía esos bonitos irises moteados en azul vibrante, que sin lugar a dudas en cualquier segundo de su vida le han parecido lo más cercano a la perfección. Sus uñas sangrientas se unieron finalmente con sus pensamientos y no solo sus necesidades de sobrevivir, dejando ir la piel conocida del hombre que buscaba salvarla.

Sakura parpadeo entre lágrimas saladas, tratando de alejarlo de las figuras de sus enemigos pasados o de sus fantasmas favoritos. Y aunque sentía sus ojos esmeralda enfocarse en los de él, los temblores no desparecieron. Tampoco las sensaciones de dolores fantasmas acariciándole el cuerpo.

"…-"

Inentendible.

"-a"

Sin sonido. Tal vez monótono.

"-to…"

Repetitivo.

Es el nombre de alguien, pero la manera en la que lo dice no es vivida. Carece de aliento pero no de necesidad. Sakura no sabe a quién le pertenece el nombre, no logra comprenderse ni a sí misma. Sin embargo, el hombre frente a ella se tranquiliza momentáneamente. Perdiendo cierta tensión furtiva, y hundiendo el rostro de la shinobi en su cuello.

"Estas a salvo." Le aseguran los ojos azules. "Te tengo." Parece que se lo dice a sí mismo, pero en sus últimos momentos de consciencia pura, Sakura logra escuchar y descifrar un par de palabras que le entregan completa seguridad. "Te lo prometo." Tal es la seguridad que siente la pelirosa, que se permite a si misma aceptar entrar en el abismo, confiando plenamente en la voz rasposa de quien quiera que fuese tan cálido como para terminar con los escalofríos y gritos erráticos de Sakura.

…

"¡Apresúrense y llévenla al ala de operaciones! ¡Necesitamos estabilizar su respiración!"

El cuerpo de Sakura había comenzado a convulsionar en cuestión de minutos, obligando a Minato a usar el hiraishin e irrumpir en el hospital con la kunoichi expulsando espuma por los labios y las articulaciones enroscadas en posiciones alarmantes. Namikaze Minato ahora entendía a la perfección porque nunca podría haberse especializado en medicina. Sentía el terror pulsante subiéndole por las venas, bombeándole la sangre a una velocidad pavorosa y haciendo que sintiese como si la piel se le fuese a rasgar tal papel.

"¡Está perdiendo demasiada sangre! ¡Consigan más sangre del banco o…! ¡No hay tiempo apresúrense por píldoras de sangre!"

"¡Hokage-sama, por favor retírese!"

"Minato, entiendo que estés preocupado, pero por favor… ¡Sal del camino de los médicos!" Esa seguramente habría sido Tsunade pero Minato no está seguro, su cara se ve demasiado borrosa.

" **¿Sakura va a estar bien?"**

"¡No lo sabemos! ¡Pero si no te largas de una vez a la sala de espera, tal vez lo sabremos cuando este muerta!"

Sakura es observada brevemente por el rubio, la palabra muerte en una oración que incluye a la extraordinaria chunin, es la más desagradable que Minato ha tenido que escuchar en su vida.

"Cuatro costillas rotas, una de ellas está atravesando uno de los pulmones mientras que otra esta riesgosamente sobre el pulmón derecho, Tsunade-sama." Ni una sola enfermera se ha atrevido a arrastrarlo fuera, mucho menos cuando él sabe que le tiemblan las manos y la mandíbula le rechina en furia.

ANBUs de su propia aldea casi asesinan a Sakura. _Casi la asesinan_.

"Sus piernas parecen estar bien, no se ha tocado ningún ligamento y los kunais solo han sido superficiales. Sin embargo creo que el paciente tiene una contusión."

Minato debió estar ahí para atraparla las veces que fuesen necesarias. Él debería de haber estado ahí.

"Lady Tsunade, ¿está la paciente envenenada? Todas sus heridas están abiertas y limpias, pero eso no explica la espuma…"

"No lo creo-"

" **¿Va a estar bien?"**

"¡Minato, fuera!"

"¡Bombeen su corazón con chakra!"

"¡Sabemos perfectamente que hacer, gracias, Kakeru!"

" **¿Va a estar bien?"**

"Cierren la boca, cometerán un error si no dejan de estar tan frenéticos. Minato, acompáñame afuera. Ahora."

Y aun así, con todo y el tono autoritario de Tsunade Senju, Minato tiene que ser halado hasta la sala de espera.

" **Tsunade, ¿Sakura va a estar bien?"**

…

Dos semanas después de la segunda cirugía, Minato se encuentra frente al cuarto de hospital de Sakura, deseando que cuando entre la muchacha este despierta. Con sus preciosos irises esmeralda riéndose de sus preocupaciones. Porque ella siempre está bien. Al menos eso es lo que Kushina le asegura en su momento.

Pero el rubio no lo sabe muy bien, ya que lleva visitando todos los días, y esta segur de que Inoichi ya no soporta verlo más con su cara de perro pateado al lado de su cama, mientras que la mira a ella y luego le mira a él con suplica.

Seguro Inoichi lo odia, pero es demasiado bueno como para evitar que de un solo paso en la habitación de su novia.

Seguro Inoichi lo odia, pero no se atreve a decírselo y gritarle a la cara durante horas que es su culpa a pesar de que Minato no quería que nada de ello pasara, que nunca en su vida el querría que Sakura estuviese herida.

Seguro Inoichi lo odia, pero sabe que Minato también lo odia y que si en algún momento el intentara darle la cara por lo que ha dejado que le sucediera a Sakura, el Yamanaka solo recibiría un intento de homicidio.

La gente siempre le ha visto como una persona paciente, y está completamente en lo cierto, pero cuando se trata de Sakura… Minato no sabe muy bien si él es una persona paciente o un gran mentiroso.

El rubio inhalo aire, exhaló dramáticamente y abrió la puerta esperanzado. Y lo que recibió fue una gran bofetada, acompañada de un violento golpe emocional en el pecho.

"¡Naruto!"

Algo pequeño parecido a un hilo tensó dentro de su consciencia se quebró en trozos. Ahí estaba ella, Sakura Haruno, la bonita muchacha de palabras bruscas, viéndose tan frágil como las flores de las que su nombre nació.

Él podría no haber sido un amante, un familiar antiguo o una memorable entidad para alguien que le ha conocido por algunos meses, pero Minato sentía que por lo menos él era lo suficientemente importante como para ser un amigo. Al menos en eso hundía todas sus esperanzas. Pero porqué la pelirosa lo miraba con unas pupilas tan perdidas, como si ella ni siquiera le conociera.

Minato sintió la sangre hirviéndole en molestia. ¿Cómo es que ella era capaz de lanzar sus sentimientos de amistad o hasta compañerismo como a una pelota y él siempre tenía que correr como un cachorro por ellos para volver a ofrecérselos? ¿Acaso hasta en su subconsciente él no era nada más que un detalle borrable?

Y Minato también estaba furioso pero al mismo tiempo tenía unas inmensas ganas de romperse.

"Sakura."

Su tono fue monótono, y Minato se arrepintió al instante, él no quería recibirla de esa forma. El Hokage dentro de él le decía que Sakura estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero él Minato, y la persona que prevalecía ante todo, estaba colérico. La falta de consideración que le tenía a su propia seguridad lo dejaba delirante y con ganas de gritar. Gritarle que aunque ella no lo crea, ellos son amigos, y que eso básicamente los une a la cadera, que eso la hace tan importante como su siguiente respiro y que si no va a entenderlo entonces no puede dar un paso fuera de Konoha o dentro de alguna batalla nunca jamás.

La pelirosa le observo paralizada, huyendo de su ceño fruncido, dirigiendo sus ojos a sus manos, mientras que con vergüenza, y algo de miedo, le regalaba furtivas miradas a su presencia. El rubio sintió el miedo dentro de él apagarse con un pisotón. Minato suspiró.

"Sakura, veme a los ojos."

Minato sintió que su garganta se secaba. "Naruto."

La forma en la que Sakura susurraba el nombre, le hizo querer levantarse e irse de su lado. Sakura dudaba, y separaba las silabas como si esperase algún singo de reconocimiento en el rostro de Minato. Deseando fervientemente que este Naruto fuese él. A pesar de que Minato jamás en su vida había escuchado ese nombre.

"¿Naruto?"

"¿A qué estás jugando, niña?"

Minato casi fue capaz de escuchar el corazón de la pelirosa romperse junto con el suyo. Él había estado al borde de la enfermedad por estar pasando insomnio a su lado por semanas. Esperando poder estar junto a ella todo el tiempo posible. Pero ahí estaba ella, despierta y esperando que fuese alguien más y no él.

"Sakura, no sabes lo increíblemente tranquilo que me pone ver que estas bien. Por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca." Lo dijo como si se ahogara internamente, sin embargo la pelirosa no comentó.

Minato se hizo un propio espacio en la cama individual, optando por ignorar la inseguridad de confianza en la postura de Sakura y comenzando a balbucear torpemente sobre todo los acontecimientos sin importancia que habían ocurrido en las últimas tres semanas sin ella.

Al final del día, cuando llega a la torre del Hokage porque a pesar de todo él tiene que seguir trabajando hasta que amanezca para poder volver ir a visitarla. Minato se percata que en todas esas horas, Sakura no menciono su nombre ni una sola vez.

Y es ahí, cuando el rubio se permite llorar.

…

"¿Minato, por que llevas puesta la máscara?"

"Porque luzco como alguien que ha muerto. Y no quiero que la gente se sienta triste cuando me vea." Sakura pensó en su momento que aquello era algo muy noble. Pero cuando se vio a si misma incapaz de distinguir el azul valiente de sus ojos, la kunoichi no pudo sentir nada más que egoísmo.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño, buscando maneras de insistir para que se quitara esa desagradable mascara ANBU. Desde hace días que no soportaba mirar a nadie con una encima. "Aun ahora, estando ambos solos, ¿no te la quitaras?"

El rubio se quedó en silencio por un momento apreciativo que le pareció eterno a la kunoichi, y Sakura no supo a qué posibilidad le tuvo más miedo en aquel frustrante espacio sin palabras. "No."

Era por ella. Por su culpa Minato no podía verla a la cara. Porque ahora entendía que el anhelo en su mirada no era dedicado para él, sino para alguien que ya no estaba ahí y que no nada más ni nada menos que una sombra. "¿Por qué?"

Minato no soportó ni la vaga posibilidad de mentirle a la bonita muchacha de ojos esmeralda, que impacientemente esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte y soltó con desanimo la primera oración coherente que se le vino a la mente.

"Tú también ves fantasmas, Sakura."

Ante cualquier otra persona al Namikaze no le hubiese importado ser el reflejo borroso de alguien, pero frente a Sakura…

Minato se rehusaba a visualizarse a sí mismo como Naruto, aunque fuese para ver de nuevo la bonita sonrisa que le había dedicado Sakura a ese hombre y fingir que era suya. Minato no podía forzarse a ser alguien que no era.

¿Quién era Naruto para Sakura?

…

Kushina sabe que no le ama, que no se aman como los amantes deberían hacerlo. No añoran el cuerpo y alma del otro como deberían de haberlo hecho. Ella lo entiende, aunque no comprende el por qué.

Si sus ojos ya le habían susurrado alguna vez que aquel hombre seria su futuro.

Sin embargo, Kushina ahora lo niega ardientemente. Oponiéndose a simplemente a amar la idea que representa Minato Namikaze en su vida.

"Kushina," pero lo escucha rogando, por algo que ella desconoce, entre su clavícula y su piel caliente con lágrimas en los ojos. Y le recuerda a una historia infantil que su madre le contaba antes de irse a dormir, cuando todavía la miraba con cariño, donde el príncipe ama a una mujer inalcanzable y como sabe que todo aquello está mal, se refugia entre los brazos de otra más.

…

 _Y al otro lado de la ventana, bajo un genjutsu pesado, oscuro y altamente inspirado por Zetsu. Obito Uchiha sonríe. Viendo como en los finales del festival de Hanabi, su cerezo favorito comienza a romperse, mientras que su sensei llora entre los brazos de un futuro que se le da indispuesto._


	12. Capítulo 12

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 12_

…

Sakura no notó los pequeños detalles al principio –tampoco al final-, y con el descaro de una ninja orgullosa, le echo la culpa a los sedantes que se le aplicaban diariamente para que no huyera del hospital antes de tiempo.

Debió haberse dado cuenta desde que Kushina comenzó a visitarla diariamente con una sonrisa apretada en contraria a la de Minato, que con su sonrisa amplia y simple siempre buscaba encontrar maneras de hacerla sentir como si no estuviese encerrada dentro de cuatro paredes.

Y que cuando Minato lo hacía, su estadía derivaba de entre 3 minutos hasta 15, llenando el aire con tensión poco respirable o comentarios innecesarios como; "Hoy un ninja pregunto por ti." "Hace días que no tomo té de menta." "Tsunade dice que quizás ya no necesitas trabajar en la torre."

Después Kushina volvía como si nada -haciendo que su Hokage echara a correr- y se ponía a contarle hechos poco creativos de su día a día, en los que extrañamente, el nombre de cierto rubio era demasiado constante. (Cosa que debió prender las luces de alarma en su cabeza. Pero que realmente no lo hizo.)

Sin embargo, nada la hizo caer en cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras que ella no estaba. Nada hasta la afirmación aleatoria de Kushina, una tarde antes de que se le fuese permitida la salida del establecimiento.

"Minato y yo estamos saliendo juntos." Sakura recuerda que en su momento, Kushina lo dijo en un hilo de voz, con ojos asustados y pulgares juguetones. Los cuales le recordaron vagamente de una bonita muchacha de pupilas blanquecinas y cabellera oscura. La Haruno se preguntó a si misma si habría recibido el mismo golpe invisible en el abdomen si se hubiese tratado de Hinata.

"Oh."

Hinata con su amor inestable tan igual al suyo pero a la vez tan completamente distinto, seguramente le habría hecho sonreír.

…

El siguiente mes, Sakura dedico su vida y el 99% de su chakra al hospital de Konoha. (Algo nada extraño si le hubiesen preguntado a sus amigos del futuro. Los cuales ahora acababan de nacer o se dedicaban a esperar que sus padres hicieran algo al respecto.) Hizo todas sus actividades como lo habría hecho en otros días, solo que al mismo tiempo paso de largo el cumpleaños de cierto Namikaze, mientras se resignaba a vivir plantada en una generación a la cual no pertenecía.

Y esperaba que así continuase su rutina, por lo menos hasta octubre. El diez de octubre cuando por fin llegaría Uzumaki Naruto al mundo ninja.

O que al menos parecía que llegaría.

Hace un par de meses se habría preocupado por la inexistente relación entre su amiga Kushina y el cuarto Hokage de la aldea, pero ahora todo regresaba al camino inicial.

Ciertamente el consuelo de Tsunade después de varias pesadillas había sido totalmente verídico. Lo que tenía que cambiar cambiaria pero lo que debía ser, vencería. Solo esperaba que aquello no aplicase también para Kushina, ni todos los eventos que le siguieron.

"Debieras salir un poco con tus amigos," le mencionó Tsunade a la pelirosa el 3 de febrero. "Ya sabes, la pelirroja gritona, el Yamanaka y nuestro destello de Konoha. Estoy segura de que extrañan pasar tiempo contigo."

Sakura admiró las uñas rojas recién arregladas de su maestra. A veces no entendía como la sannin tenía tanto tiempo para su imagen personal. La kunoichi tenía entendido hasta ahora, que existían días en los que tenía cinco minutos para lavarse el cabello y había otros que no. (Lo que había llevado a su cabello a tornarse tres centímetros más corto. Quizás al final de mayo lo usaría como él de un chico.)

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Tsunade-sama." Respondió tratando de sonar amable ante la preocupación inusual en el tono rudo de su voz. A pesar de que a ella se le hiciese problemática hasta la mera mención del nombre de alguno de sus 'amigos'.

"O lo harás porque te puedo vetar el ingreso al hospital, obligarte a volver como secretaria de Minato y también dejarte a cargo de Rin." Sin tantear el terreno peligroso al que se estaba metiendo, la rubia le amenazó.

Al no querer lucir irreverente ante la única maestra a la que siempre había respetado sin quejarse demasiado sobre sus defectos de alcohólica o apostadora maniaca, Sakura resopló. "Tsunade-sa..."

"Quiero que vayas con Minato, te sientes a tomar un té con él y dejes de ignorar su existencia cada vez que te saluda cuando le llevas el informe semanal." Le interrumpió la sannin en cuanto vio el inicio de una contestación.

"¿Cómo-" La pelirosa intento averiguar de dónde había sacado aquella información, sin embargo la voz de su maestra la volvió a empujar fuera de la conversación.

"Sakura. No fuiste a la cena que preparo Kushina para su cumpleaños. Y tú, niña desagradecida, vives en el mismo piso que ella." Sakura se encogió un poco en su sitio, negándole a sus hombros la oportunidad de ignorar con un solo gesto las palabras de Tsunade-sama. "Y no vayas a abrir la boca para decir que no querías interrumpir. Rin y Kakashi también estaban ahí."

Rechinando los dientes un poco, la kunoichi de ojos verdes hizo la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente; "¿Entonces fue Rin?"

 _Esa pequeña mocosa traicionera_. Sakura ya no volvería a hablarle de sus problemas emocionales. Tal vez si necesitaba hacerle una visita a Inoichi.

"Es una niña de trece años que está preocupada por ti."

"Me hare cargo."

"No lo digas como si no quisieras hacerlo," movió el fino dedo índice de su mano derecha, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

…

Mas tarde, después de unas cuantas botellas de sake –principalmente desaparecidas por la emoción innegable de Inoichi por su matrimonio- Sakura se encontró frente a frente con su peor pesadilla. Bueno, con la peor pesadilla en la sección vergonzosa del momento.

Había intentado primero irle a buscar a la torre, pero tenía entendido que cada miércoles se escapaba después de las ocho para escabullirse un par de horas dentro de su apartamento. Y dormir sin la presencia de nadie más ahogándolo.

Por lo que Sakura se arrastró, un poco confundida aunque segura de lo que estaba haciendo hasta la puerta de Namikaze Minato. Quien tenía un pequeño piso alejado de la plaza de Konoha, y que se mantenía en pie porque así lo quería alguna fuerza superior.

Era un lugar bastante humilde para alguien como el Hokage. Sin embargo, le alegraba saber que Naruto no se habría decepcionado nunca de lo increíblemente humano que era su padre.

Minato le abrió la puerta. Se la cerró en la cara. Y en alrededor de dos terribles minutos, en los que el único ruido que no le pasó desapercibido a la ninja fue el leve goteo del inicio de una tormenta, Sakura se quedó esperando a que volviera a abrirse la puerta.

Como lo esperaba, el movimiento rápido sucedió de nuevo. "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Hola a ti también. Me alegro de verte después de un-"

"Eres pésima para conservar amigos, ¿lo sabes?" Se quejó el hombre de ojos azules, negando con la cabeza como si su presencia fuese una broma de mal gusto.

"Pues lo siento, ¿si?" Tembló levemente la muchacha. "Han sido días difíciles para mí."

"Claro. Lo entiendo. Aunque esperaba que esos días hubiesen sido solamente las dos semanas en las que me miraste como si fuese un muerto." Arrebató Minato, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire frio, para no perder la calma. "Pero esos días no van a acabar nunca, ¿verdad?"

"¡Estaba confundida! ¡No me puedes culpar! Básicamente... Simplemente no entendía que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Fue solo eso... Minato, sé que tú no eres él." Insistió, apresurándose para capturar el antebrazo del rubio con su mano derecha. "Ya no veo fantasmas. Y no me tienes que pasar de largo por ello..."

"¿Yo?" Escupió sin creérselo el shinobi que aun la tenía gritando a todo pulmón en el pasillo exterior de su piso. "Sakura, yo no estoy-"

"Ya nunca vienes a buscarme. Me saludas diciéndome Haruno. Solo cuando te estoy gritando me llamas por mi nombre. Y la última vez cuando...cuando fue tu cumpleaños...mandaste a Kakashi a que dejara abierta la invitación..." Seguramente el rubio no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero para la pelirosa eran tácticas obvias de rechazo. Ella las había practicado un millón de veces en Rock Lee.

"Tratas de alejarme el noventa por ciento del tiempo y el único momento que quiero que te vayas-" Minato gruño con el ceño fruncido.

"Me encanta dar la contraria así," habló Sakura con irritación, molesta por el hecho de que Minato aun no la hubiese dejado pasar a su apartamento y tuviese que soportar los terribles soplidos de la tormenta. Estaba segura de que su cabello se encontraba enroscado y respingado en ángulos diversos, por lo que suplicaba con la mirada que de una vez por todas, el rubio cediera.

Naruto jamás le había hecho ningún berrinche como… _Minato, este era Namikaze Minato. Y tenía que dejar de compararlo cada segundo de su vida, si quería dejar de arruinar lo que sea que ambos sintiesen por el otro. Al final del día, el rubio era el único que podía ayudarla a cambiar el destino de todos los fantasmas en la aldea._

 _"Por favor, Minato." Apretó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el material suave de su camisa interior ninja, suplicándole con la mirada tímidamente._

 _"¿Él es...-?" Minato se ahogó un poco en la pregunta. Pero la manera en la que sus ojos curiosearon, tristemente terminando la pregunta sin palabras._

 _"Si."_

 _"Oh." Su mano tembló en el agarre desesperado sobre el cuerpo de Minato. "Oh." Repitió._

 _Su brazo derecho se levantó, para después colocar la palma de su mano sobre el dorso apretado de la suya. Minato era cálido como nadie más. Porque él era él._

 _"Está bien, Sakura-chan."_

 _"No, no lo está."_

…

 **A/N:**

¡No saben lo que me encantan sus reviews! De verdad siempre tienen algo increíble que decir y me hacen sentir de lo mejor. Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir, pero me quede sin portátil... Ahora estoy usando el celular y pues es más complicado.

Bueno, este sería como el final de la primera parte (de ahora en adelante creo que habra un salto del tiempo hasta octubre el mes de Naruto, porque la verdad no tenía pensado hacer un fanfic tan largo. Ya vamos casi por los 40k en palabras y apenas comienza la segunda parte... Oops...) Volviendo a los comentarios;

 **Jane A. Riddle:** ¡Una Potterhead! (Dime que no me equivoco lol) Awww, dejaste un comentario por cada capítulo me encantas, espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas con la historia y que este cap también te haya gustado...

Sobre lo de mi redacción...este...pues casi no me tomo muy enserio lo de los ffs porque siempre escribo capítulos en la madrugada y los leo de nuevo medio dormida, PERO prometo tratar de mejorar. En este revise mejor...igual creo que hay ciertos errores en algunas palabras...

¡Gracias!

 **Complex-and-Burdensome:** ¡Espero haber aclarado dudas con este capítulo! ¡Minato esta perdidísimo! Pero hay que perdonarlo porque es la primera parte, y porque Kushina va a dar ciertos empujoncitos. Ser la sombra de una persona es terrible, por eso mismo, estoy tratando de desarrollar las situaciones para que Sakura deje de relacionar una y otra vez a personas distintas.

 **Mich1400:** ¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta que te haya encantado! Continuare subiendo lo antes que pueda


	13. Capítulo 13

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 13_

Es extraño como sus respiraciones se combinan en el momento en el que Minato la arrastra cuidadosamente adentro de su piso, tomándola por uno de sus antebrazos y sosteniendo firmemente su mano sobre su propio pecho desnudo. (Cosa que sucedió cuando en un momento de desesperación Sakura recurrió a hundir sus uñas sobre la tela delgada de su camisa interior y desgarro inconscientemente un poco de esta. Logrando de la misma manera, encajar temerosamente sus dedos helados justo sobre la sombra de su corazón. Algo que debería haberle dado algún tipo de advertencia sobre lo que ella estaba por decir.)

Minato inhaló angustiadamente, en un acto de desesperación para callar todas las incesantes dudas que le estaban atacando por los costados y ser capaz de concentrarse solamente en la shinobi que tenía frente a él. "Sakura." Su pecho se contorsionó en cuanto le llamó y sus bonitos ojos verdes esmeralda se fijaron solamente en los suyos. Minato quiso sentirse avergonzado por tan solo tener los ojos azules, y no ser capaz de hacerlo brillar con tanto fuego como la Haruno podía hacerlo.

"Lo siento tanto, Minato."

El Yondaime luchó contra el terremoto que tenía dentro de las venas. Con un intento débil de calmarla a ella y a sí mismo, coloco su barbilla sobre la mano friolenta de la muchacha. "Shhh." Exhaló en un hilo de voz. Controló sus respiraciones durante un par de minutos, hasta que la calidez de los dedos que se encontraban sobre su piel regresó. "¿Sakura?"

"¿Si?" Minato era cualquier cosa menos alguien que no entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al unir cada una de las piezas de lo que su acompañante pelirosa le había dicho durante el transcurso de su tiempo en la aldea de la que él era Hokage. Si Naruto tenia mas de un par de similitudes con Minato y el rostro de Sakura estaba asi de palido, entonces el estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Lo amas?" Cuestionó en el mismo tono de voz apagado. Silenciosamente animándola a decir lo correcto, para poder dejar de preguntarse qué tan crueles podrían haber sido las acciones de Sakura en el futuro de su propia aldea. Quizás ni siquiera era una ninja de Konoha, y le había creído ciegamente al potencial de un solo ninja del clan Yamanaka. Quizás ella no fuese más que una mentirosa, de sangre corrupta, que se había colado dentro de su aldea en momentos de guerra…

Hubo cierta chispa de incredulidad en la manera que los labios pálidos de la muchacha se alzaron de un solo lado en un diminuto tic. "Por supuesto que amo a Naruto. Él es mi amigo, Minato." El rubio sonrió con familiaridad ante la indignación flameante de la shinobi, se inclinó un poco más, para acercar su cuerpo al de la pelirosa y soltó una diminuta carcajada.

"Entonces no tienes nada porqué disculparte, si puedes hacer algo para cambiar lo que sea que vaya a pasar, entonces lo harás…" susurró. "Si por alguna extraña razón del destino, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada…Yo te perdonó, Kushina seguro te perdonara en cuanto le des una sonrisa, Kakashi estoy cien por ciento seguro de que lo hará, Rin quizás necesite un poco más que buenas intenciones, pero todo estará bien, Sakura. _Porque amas a Naruto."_

El Yondaime escuchó como en un arrebato de inseguridad, la pelirosa suspiro su nombre. "Minato…" Sus dedos soltaron la piel de masculina de Minato, y se entrelazaron entre los que se encontraban protegiéndole del frio. Encontrando una fuerza descomunal dentro de sí misma, la shinobi apretó su agarre y le confesó una verdad al rubio "Naruto es un gran ninja, es un gran héroe y estoy segura de que algun día será un Hokage como tú."

"¿Humm? ¿De verdad? Pero más importante..." Musitó. "¿Su cabello es rojo o ha sacado mis malos genes?"

"Temo decirte que han sido los malos genes de Minato Namikaze los que han predominado en su rostro." Habló seriamente, como un doctor que expresa malas noticias y Minato dramatizó un sollozo falso.

"No me digas, ¿grita ttebayo cada vez que respira?" Preguntó fingiendo algo de horror, chocando su frente con la de Sakura, como si buscara borrar la imagen de un pequeño niño rubio gritando de su cabeza. La pelirosa dio una tenue expresión de diversión.

"No solo eso…también acaba con cinco platos de Ichirakus en una inhalación." Se burló, siendo llevada instantáneamente a varios recuerdos de la infancia en el que aquellos actos de barbarismo le habían parecido asquerosos. "Además…" Negó brevemente, impidiéndose a sí misma continuar hablando. No podía contarle todo, porque si lo hacía, entonces quizás si acabaría de romper su línea de tiempo. Y no podía arriesgarse a que el héroe de la aldea, terminara sin serlo. (O más bien que Naruto ni siquiera fuese Naruto.)

Minato le salvó de otra disculpa con una sonrisa de ladeada y otro golpeteo juguetón. "Supongo que ya lo veré yo mismo, ¿no?"

Al segundo en el que las palabras y su verdadero significado se pasaron por la cabeza de la pelirosa, ella se vio a si misma acercándose peligrosamente a su Hokage. Sakura se prensó al cuerpo cálido del rubio, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y obligando al rubio a que hiciese lo mismo. En un gesto inadecuadamente familiar. Que a cualquiera le hubiese parecido lo suficientemente íntimo como para preguntarse sobre su relación.

Pero estaba bien, porque todo lo que representaba Minato en aquel momento era suave. Y aquella no era una razón coherente por la que debería estar todo a la perfección, pero Sakura sentía que de alguna forma era la única que realmente importaba.

"¿Debería preocuparme?"

"No tienes idea."

Por un par de meses más, después de que se les informara a todos y a cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha que Kushina Uzumaki se encontraba embarazada del Yondaime –y que seguían estando solamente comprometidos- Sakura y Minato se tambalearon vacilantes en la presencia del otro. Como si acabaran de entrar a un territorio desconocido en el que podían simplemente mirarse a los ojos y saber todo lo que se encontraban pensando.

Algo que para cualquier ninja era extremadamente inconveniente. Por lo que después de una sesión incomoda de té de menta con dumplings, ambos habían decidido continuar con aquel extraño pacto de silencio y evasión hasta que llegase el día del nacimiento de Naruto. Como si solamente el inicio de una guerra interna pudiese llevarlos a tener una conversación medianamente humana.

Además, Tsunade le informaba constantemente sobre los justus, sellos y herramientas que el Hokage se encontraba buscando para poder realizar una salida fácil de este periodo histórico inconveniente para Sakura. Así que la pelirosa no tenía porque estar a menos de trescientos metros de Minato.

Y todo parecía estar yendo de acuerdo al plan, excepto que Inoichi decidió que era buen momento para proponérsele a su bonita novia secreta, organizar una boda inmensa e invitar a cada una de las personas que conocía. (Minato acepto sin pensárselo, ganándose un golpe de Kushina y obligando a Sakura a acompañarle a la boda.)

Cosa que los llevó a ambos a caminar del brazo del otro, a altas horas de la madrugada en un silencio estático, justo después de pasar momentos incomodos en una fiesta con muchos desconocidos para Sakura y el trio Ino-Shika-Cho. "Aun no entiendo porque accediste."

Minato le miro de reojo, arrugando las orillas de sus ojos en una sonrisa forzada. "Kushina no se sentía bien." Respondió como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo. "Por un momento cuando Inoichi dijo que se casaría yo creí que-"

"Tú sabes que Kushina ha estado entrenando como maniática mejor que nadie. Decir que no se sentía bien fue la peor excusa que pude haber escuchado salir de la boca de tu esposa."

"Como estaba diciendo," continuo Minato, ignorando como era lo usual, las palabras molestas de la pelirosa. "Creí que Inoichi había decidido casarse contigo." Apretó la mandíbula de mala gana. "Y pensé que las cosas estarían bien, ¿sabes que me imagine más de un millón de imágenes tuyas con un vestido de novia en menos de un instante?" Soltó un bufido molesto, apretando desmesuradamente el agarre de su brazo en el de Sakura. "Dije; Oh, eso es fantástico Inoichi. Sin darme cuenta que inconscientemente había repetido las mismas palabras de Kushina."

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste, Kushina es tu esposa, es normal que ustedes compartan ciertos manierismos." Argumento la shinobi de ojos claros, negándose a no buscar incoherencias en lo que saliera de la boca de Minato.

"Estas pasando de largo lo que quiero decir, Sakura. Y Kushina no es mi esposa." Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de soltar un bufido, aunque aquello no le quito el coraje a Minato para continuar hablando. "Ahí fue cuando Inoichi nos presentó a su diminuta esposa civil, que en ningún momento podría haber llegado a ser tú. Casi me desmayo."

"Debiste de haber querido darle unos buenos golpes, ¿no es así?" Se río fuertemente Sakura. "Ya le había dicho yo a Koharu que dejara de esparcir rumores falsos."

"Si, pero Kushina me salvo de una vergüenza publica comenzando a reírse de mí. Supongo que la próxima vez te voy a creer cuando me digas que no estas saliendo con alguien." Musitó.

"No me casaría con nadie aquí, o para ser más exactos de ahora."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó de repente, y al instante en que vio la oportunidad de interrumpir de nuevo a Sakura antes de algún monologo, Minato comenzó a hablar. "No importa. Lo que trato de hacer que entiendas, es que…Sakura me sentí apartado. Creo que estamos demasiado lejos, y aunque suene raro, no quisiera excluirte por completo. No cuando somos amigos. No cuando quiero que seas la primera en ver a Naruto."

"Oh." Sakura bajo la mirada, comenzando a tener una extraña fijación por sus sandalias.

"Voy a necesitarte en la torre estos días, necesitamos probar algunos sellos y creo que sería mejor mandarte a ti de regreso y no a nadie más. Así que deja de ser tan gallina y regresa a tu empleo habitual, además Tsunade no para de decir lo mucho que haces que sus pacientes prefieran la muerte al hospital." _Obviamente su maestra era una traicionera que había decidido culparla a ella por monstruosidad y no culpar a ambas por sobrecargar el lugar de mal genio._ "¿Qué dices Haruno-san?"

"Que si vuelves a decirme Haruno-san quemare todas las copias que aparezcan de los libros de Jiraiya-sensei."

Minato fingió sentirse amenazado ante aquel argumento, paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de Sakura y la presiono contra su torso. "¡Tendrás que pelear conmigo a muerte antes!"

La pelirosa decidió ser un poco más justa con su adversario y comenzó a golpetear humanamente contra el brazo de su Hokage. El rubio la alzo con facilidad del suelo, atrapándola en un agarre incomodo pero que no le causaría ningún tipo de daño. Segundos de forcejeo pasaron antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que sus posibilidades para arrojar a Minato eran nulas sino usaba algún tipo de técnica ninja, la pelirosa optó por darle una patada en el estómago.

"¡Salvajismo! ¡Kami, me partirás en dos!"

Y extrañamente, Sakura se sintió momentáneamente aterrorizada cuando le volvió a mirar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su cuerpo dejó de lado la tensión que había estado reteniendo desde el primer instante que tocó aquella bizarra era, e inconscientemente se sintió en casa.

"¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?" Minato uso la oportunidad que el cuerpo inmóvil de la pelirosa le estaba ofreciendo e inicio una desagradable serie de giros que le sacaron de sus pensamientos y despertaron una pequeña flama de irritación.

"¡Oi! ¡Tú idiota!"

"¡Dale un buen golpe Sakura-chaaan!" Exclamó Kushina desde la ventana de arriba, sonriendo felinamente con la barbilla apoyada sobre una de sus manos, mientras que sus codos reposaban en la orilla de madera de la abertura. "¡Shannaro!" La shinobi de cabello claro obedeció, ganando un alarido en respuesta de Minato.

"¡ttebayo!"

Rin Nohara jamás se lo dejaría pasar a Kakashi Hatake.

Aunque existiese una razón para el muchacho de cabellos de tonos grises para no haberle contado antes… Rin no podría dejarle pasar algo como eso. En definitiva una Nohara no tenía permitido bajar su dignidad a tal punto del inframundo.

Extrañada con sus propios sentimientos como cualquier chica de su edad, la ninja le dio un golpe resonante al lado derecho de su muslo antes de levantarse de la barandilla exterior de la torre del Hokage desde donde podían ver claramente a sus objetivos. _O mejor dicho al objetivo de destellante cabello rosado de Kakashi._

"¡Espabila!" Gritó ruidosamente al chico que le gustaba, haciendo que uno los de los objetos de distracción de los compañeros de equipo se girase levemente a darles un vistazo molesto. Rin juró ver como Minato-sensei se burlaba de ambos, mientras caminaba a algunas calles de distancia con Sakura.

 _Al Hatake le gustaba Sakura-sensei. Rin no podía estar más molesta._

 _Había decidido empezar ya con el capítulo en el que Kurama hace su primera aparición pero creo que es mejor que sea desde el capítulo 15 en adelante. Lamento la espera y que el capítulo no sea lo suficientemente largo._

 _Les tengo que decir que las actualizaciones serán algo versátiles desde ahora, ya que he estado escribiendo sobre otras cosas y me he perdido mucho de esta historia._

 _De cualquier forma no se preocupen, siempre y cuando tenga la capacidad de escribir para The Healer, habrán capítulos nuevos._


	14. Capítulo 14

**The Healer**

 _Capítulo 14_

Habían ya pasado tres horas de la hora usual en la que Kushina Uzumaki entraba como un torbellino rojo a la oficina del Hokage para declarar que quería que Minato fuera a casa con ella a cenar –por supuesto que en este argumento se incluía silenciosamente a Sakura en aquellas cenas, aunque ella no lo quisiera así-.

Sakura, a quien le temblaban las piernas porque era el primer día de Octubre y Naruto Uzumaki nacería en cuestión de menos de dos semanas, se hincó frente a uno de los libreros, para fingir que limpiaba cuidadosamente uno de los estantes.

"Minato, ¿Dónde está Kushina?" Controló cada una de sus respiraciones para no sonar preocupada y aun así sintió que no era muy convincente.

"Oh, cierto, lo olvide por completo." Murmuró de vuelta, con los ojos pegados al pergamino arrugado que sostenía en sus manos. "Tsunade ha decidido que lo mejor sería mantenerla oculta por el momento, para evitar algún percance. Con esto no solo me refiero a mantener al kyuubi sellado dentro de ella. Muchos ninjas han llegado con ciertos rumores de un ataque a nuestra aldea, sin embargo ya que en ANBU se puede confiar como se confía en un desconocido, no estoy muy seguro de nada."

Sakura contesto con una tonadita que se suponía seria agradable y de aceptación pero salió sonando más bien como un pequeño graznido.

"¿Sucede algo? ¿No te sientes bien?" Preguntó esta vez con más emoción el Hokage, volteando a ver a la muchacha con sus destellantes ojos azules y entonces esa pizca de preocupación se convirtió en reconocimiento. "Algo va a ocurrir, ¿no es así?"

"Si, Hokage-sama." Minato se quedó callado por una milésima de segundo, luego asintió y sin despegar la mirada de Sakura decidió hablar.

"'¿Y debería hacer algo o tú te encargaras de ello?"

"La noche del diez de este mes, creo que deberías estar con Kushina y protegerla a toda costa. No la dejes sola. Yo también ayudare en la batalla, si es que ocurre…pero…no sé muy bien que tanto podría hacer…sin embargo si llega a ser necesario-"El rubio la interrumpió levantándose de su asiento y acercándose para colocarle una mano en el hombro.

"No harás nada como poner tu vida bajo la de Kushina. Entiendo que la ames tanto, pero no permitiré que tú mueras. Ella tampoco lo querría así. Preferiría que tu vinieras con nosotros y te quedaras a cuidar de Naruto y ella."

"Hokage-"

"Y deja de usar mi título para que te vea como una ninja. Sé que eres una ninja, lo sé muy bien. Solo te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que digo."

"Yo no estoy diciéndolo porque no quiera quedarme donde Kushina, pero cuando el Kyuubi escape necesito estar lo más cerca de Konoha posible porque si no lo hago-"Sakura se mordió la lengua, notando como Minato asentía para que ella continuara. Estaba tratando de provocarla para que la pelirosa le contara todo lo que iba a suceder esa terrible noche y ella no había dudado en contestar. "Entienda que estoy haciendo las cosas por una razón."

"Deberías confiar en mi como yo confió en ti. Si me lo dices, hay una mayor posibilidad para que todos nosotros salgamos con vida. Y de verdad quiero que así sea, si no me lo dices y empiezan a haber demasiadas advertencias sobre un ataque, tendré que traer a Inoichi para que saque la información de ti." Sakura entendía perfectamente lo que él quería decir. Aun así le molestaba a gran escala que usara algo para amenazarla y hacerla hablar. (Siendo una ninja, esto debería de no haberle sorprendido.)

"Le diré lo que tenga que saber," contestó la muchacha, llenándose de valor para poder hablar sin romper en llanto, describiendo la muerte de su esposa y de él mismo. Y quizás también agregaría que debían de esconder a Rin hasta que finalizara la situación. Ella sabía cómo podía ser la gente en la aldea, y después de un ataque como aquel, no esperaba ningún buen trato para ella. Hasta podría haber personas escondidas que se aprovecharan de la tragedia en proceso que sería el ataque del kyuubi y tratarían de llevarse a la jovencita. "El día en el que nace Naruto es uno de los peores días de la historia de Konoha. Entiendo que Tsunade es alguien capaz y que creara una oportunidad para nosotros en esta ocasión, sin embargo, en mi tiempo, la historia dice que los guardias de Kushina fueron todos asesinados. Alguien encontró donde estaba escondida y rompió el sello de Kurama, tomando control sobre él. Kushina sobrevivió y tú la alejaste con Naruto, pero no paso tiempo antes de que el mismo atacante enmascarado llamara al zorro en Konoha."

"¿Y qué sucedió?"

"Kushina estaba demasiado herida y no sobrevivirá perder a Kurama, trato de devolverlo a ella, pero tu encontraste una mejor manera. Decidiste que Naruto sería un jinchuriki y para que la fuerza del zorro no le matara colocaste la mitad en tu interior."

"Entonces morimos tratando de protegerlo, ¿cierto? No hay manera que con Kushina a punto de quedar inconsciente hubiésemos sido capaces de sellar al kyuubi…"Minato lo pensó un rato y sus ojos se volvieron tristes, seguramente imaginando la vida que tuvo que soportar el Naruto de Sakura. "Esto suena como la historia completa, ¿Qué no me estas contando?"

"Aparte de los justus que utilizas para deshacerte de Kurama por suficiente tiempo…no estoy diciéndote quien es el culpable. Ni el momento preciso."

"¿Y por qué no?

"Porque necesito ser yo quien se encargue de eso." Y tenía razón, Minato no podía negarlo, ya que entendía la verdad que escondía en sus ojos. Si todos se salvaban, ella no podría regresar a su futuro, demasiadas cosas habrían cambiado ya como para que Sakura pudiese volver a encajar en los mismos espacios que antes… _Sakura quería morir._

" _Haz lo que creas necesario. Aunque espero que sepas, que yo quisiera que siempre volvieras. ¿Lo entiendes?"_

" _Lo entiendo Minato, por eso mismo no puedo."_

Han planeado una salida sorprendente, que podría hacer que todos estén bien, sin embargo al llegar el momento han terminado por seguir sus instintos y sus emociones. Sakura esta transportando a Kushina a otro escondite, justo a la tarde, al mismo tiempo que Minato espera en un punto entre ambos escondites, en un intento de hacer que el enmascarado –Obito, pero no Obito del todo- se tope primero con el Hokage que con la Kushina. Tsunade esta en Konoha, en la torre del Hokage, paseándose con seguridad de un lado a otro, esperando el momento.

El momento en el que la terrible bestia demoniaca se presente en la aldea.

Sakura quiere creer que lograran detener ese evento. Lleva con ojos asustados a Kushina entre caminos ocultos hasta una especie de habitación desolada, con un par de ninjas esperándoles en su exterior. Antes de acercarse demasiado, hace que se desarmen y comprueben que son quienes ayudaran a mantener el sello en donde debería estar.

Cuando la pelirosa sigue sudando a pesar de ya estar dentro de las cuatro paredes y no tener a donde más mirar, Kushina decide usar su voz no para gritar sino para apaciguar a su compañera.

"Está bien Sakura," le aseguro Kushina a su amiga, con ese tono de tranquilidad que solo se espera de alguien que ha vivido cosas peores y sin alguien que cuide de ella. "Una vez Mito, la mujer que estuvo antes que yo, me dijo, que el odio del ser dentro de mi jamás sería tan poderoso como el amor que siento por las personas que quiero proteger. Y yo quiero protegerles, a Naruto, a Minato, a ti, a Rin, a Kakashi, a Konoha…De verdad, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ttebayo…Esta cosa no va a ganarme sin una buena pelea." termino de decir antes de soltar un gemido de dolor terrible.

"Kushina…"

"Cuando nazca Naruto, quiero que vayamos por ramen…creo que jamas he merecido tanto un ramen en mi vida." Gruño, tomando de golpe la mano de Sakura y arrastrándola al suelo. "¡¿COMO ES QUE ALGO PUEDE DOLER TANTO?! ¡TTEBAYO, SAKURA!"


End file.
